Deux frères
by Mackensy
Summary: Spencer Reid et Martin Reid (Marty Deeks) sont frères. Quand leur père est partit, il a emmené Martin avec lui et les deux frères qui étaient très proches ne se sont plus revus. Jusqu'à une mission où l'équipe du BAU se rend à Los Angeles. Là les deux unités vont se rencontrer. (Couple: Reid/Morgan et Kensi/Deeks)
1. Prologue

**Bonjour tout le monde.**

**Une nouvelle fic qui est un crossover d'Esprit Criminel avec NCIS Los angeles. Aucune des deux séries ne m'appartient.**

**Le prologue est grandement inspiré de l'épisode 215 d'Esprit Criminel.**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**Beta: ptitnath92**

* * *

**Prologue**

On était en pleine vacances de pâques, le soleil brillait caché par quelques petits nuages. Dans une maison modeste se trouvait un petit garçon dans sa chambre. Ce garçon aux cheveux et yeux bruns d'à peine 8 ans lisait un livre beaucoup trop gros pour son âge. Mais derrière ses grosses lunettes, il était très concentré et lisait à une grande vitesse. Un visiteur extérieur aurait pu croire qu'il ne faisait que feuilleter mais Spencer Reid avait déjà la faculté de lire 15 000 mots minutes. Un autre garçon entra dans la chambre, il sauta sur le lit et regarda la couverture du livre avant de soupirer.

- Pourquoi tu te prends la tête à lire ces livres? Demanda le garçon avec ses cheveux blonds en bataille. Tu n'as pas assez avec les livres de l'école?

- Je les ai déjà tous lus. Répondit le brun sans quitter son livre.

- Alors profite, viens jouer avec moi. Dit-il en tirant sur le bouquin mais l'autre gémit.

- Martin, laisse-moi finir.

- D'accord et après tu viendras jouer avec moi? Revint-il à la charge, il s'ennuyait par ce temps de pluie et son père lui avait interdit d'aller dans sa propre chambre et il ne savait même pas pourquoi.

- Si tu veux. Répondit Spencer en haussant les épaules plus pour faire taire son frère, ce qui marcha pendant deux minutes.

- Tu vas vraiment encore passer une classe? Demanda Martin en faisant aller ses pieds dans le vide assis au bord du lit.

- Surement pourquoi? Demanda à son tour le génie, refermant son livre de toute façon il était impossible de lire avec son frère dans la même pièce.

- Parce que je trouvais ça cool d'être dans la même classe que mon petit frère.

- Parce que je t'aide à faire tes devoirs?

- Oui mais pas que pour ça.

- Moi aussi je trouvais ça bien qu'une personne de la classe s'assied à côté de moi. Répondit le plus jeune en baissant la tête. Tout le monde t'aime toi. Même le professeur alors que tu fais tout le temps le pitre.

- Si tu lisais un peu moins, les autres te trouveraient plus normal.

C'était clair que les deux garçons ne se ressemblaient pas, autant Spencer était introverti, calme, studieux autant Martin était farceur, plein de vie et de charme. Deux ans les séparaient et l'ainé était très protecteur envers son frère et faisait tout pour que les autres l'acceptent. Et cette année, il avait presque réussi. Il était quasiment sûr qu'en changeant ses vêtements et ses lunettes son frère pourrait presque être aussi cool que lui.

Soudain on entendit un cri venant de la chambre de leurs parents. Les deux garçons se regardèrent avant d'aller voir. Quand ils entrèrent, ils virent leur père entrain de fermer une valise. Il se tourna vers eux.

- Spencer, Martin allez dans vos chambres. S'il vous plait.

- Ne les traite pas comme des enfants. Fit leur mère au bord des larmes et les deux garçons comprirent.

- Je ne veux pas avoir ce genre de conversation devant eux. Dit William et Spencer essaya de faire changer d'avis son père.

- Selon les statistiques, les enfants élevés par leurs deux parents, atteignent un niveau d'étude supérieur à ceux vivant avec un parent isolé.

- Nous ne sommes pas des statistiques, Spencer. Le gronda son père, le petit génie baissa la tête mais son frère lui saisit la main en lui faisant un sourire.

- Je ne suis pas folle. Se défendit Diana sous l'œil de ses enfants.

- Diana si tu refuses de te soigner moi je ne peux rien faire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, je me soigne.

- Ah oui, quel jour sommes-nous? Demanda William et sa femme n'arriva pas à se concentrer.

- Arrête c'est injuste

- Je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre Diana.

- Alors prend Spencer avec vous.

- Non, je ne prends que Martin, sa valise est déjà dans le coffre.

- Tu es un lâche. Lâcha-t-elle au bord du désespoir.

- Oui c'est vrai. Répondit-il simplement, il se tourna vers Spencer et lui dit. Au revoir. Martin, viens.

- Non, je veux rester avec Spencer. Fit le blondinet en serrant plus fort la main de son frère.

- Tu le reverras.

- Mais…

- Viens maintenant. Dit-il en le prenant par le bras, sortant vite de la pièce.

Spencer les regarda partir par la fenêtre alors qu'il entendait sa mère pleurer. Ni lui, ni Martin ne se doutait qu'il ne se reverrait plus avant un long, très long moment.

* * *

**Le chapitre un est déjà écrit plus qu'à le relire et prendre le temps de le poster. Une petite review pour avoir votre avis, critique, idée,...**


	2. Un frère plus un frère égal deux frères

"Auteur": **Mackensy**

Beta: **Ptitnath92**

* * *

**J'ai décidé pour cette fic de travailler plus mes chapitres, ce qui allonge le temps entre les parutions mais je crois que ça vaut le coup (enfin je crois). Sinon je remercie ma fidèle Beta Ptitenath92 qui a accepté de me suivre pour cette nouvelle fic (on peut féliciter la courageuse).**

**Merci pour les commentaires, ça fait plaisir de revoir les mêmes qui me suivent et les nouveaux aussi.**

**Je reprécise les couples seront Spencer et Morgan (encore je sais mais quand on y a gouté, on peut plus s'en séparer) et Deeks et Kensi, ceux là c'est une première pour moi, j'espère que les fans apprécieront. Il y aura aussi du Nell et Eric. A suivre donc...**

* * *

**Chapitre 1: un frère plus un frère égal deux frères...**

A Los Angeles

Les agents Callen, Hanna et Blye entrèrent ensemble dans le bâtiment du Ncis. Tout trois rigolaient en repensant à leur dernière mission pendant laquelle Deeks avait fait un vol plané dans une flaque de boue. Ce dernier était déjà à son bureau. Les trois furent surpris de le voir, c'était souvent lui le dernier arrivé. Mais ils comprirent mieux quand ils virent qu'il dormait. Cela ressemblait déjà plus au Marty qu'il connaissait.

- Salut les gars. Fit l'informaticienne descendant des escaliers les bras remplies de paperasses surement pour Hetty.

- Salut Nell, depuis quand Deeks est là? Demanda Kensi posant son sac sur sa chaise

- Je ne sais pas. Répondit-elle descendant les dernières marches. Il était déjà là quand je suis arrivée à 5 heures 30.

- Et si on le réveillait? Fit Sam avec un sourire malicieux.

- Sois sympa. Moralisa son coéquipier même si le ton employé n'aurait dissuadé personne.

- Comme toujours.

Sam prit un verre d'eau à la pompe et se mit derrière l'agent endormi, puis il versa le contenu sur la tête du malheureux. Ce dernier se releva d'un bond pendant que les autres se marraient.

- Bonjour Deeks. Fit Callen assis en face de lui, cependant alors que tout le monde s'attendait à la répartie comique de l'agent, il passa simplement une main dans ses cheveux et lança un.

- Ouais, salut les gars.

- Et je suis là aussi. Fit sa coéquipière attendant une remarque charmeuse.

- Salut Kensi !

- C'est tout?

- Et quoi Deeks t'es tombé du lit? Plaisanta Callen pour le faire réagir.

- Où tu t'es encore fait éjecter par un mari? Rajouta Sam s'asseyant à son bureau.

- Oui. Répondit simplement l'agent d'un ton morne, les trois se regardèrent interloqués.

- Ça va Deeks? Demanda la brune

- Oui très bien. Répondit une nouvelle fois Marty.

- Beh t'as pas l'air, pourtant on est au mois de mai, le printemps ça te réussit d'habitude. Essaya encore G mais l'intéressé prit seulement son arme.

- Oui, je vais au centre de tir. Dit-il en se dirigeant vers le stand, pendant que les autres étaient encore sous le choc.

- Vous savez ce qu'il a? Demanda Sam, il n'avait pas la même complicité qu'avec Callen et il adorait l'ennuyer mais il avait réussi à apprécier et accepter le policier.

- Non, mais c'est la première fois que je le vois aussi dépité. Répondit Kensi regardant toujours son coéquipier s'éloigner.

- Oh ça lui passera. Conclu leur chef et tous se mirent au travail.

Dans la salle de tir, Marty vida tout son chargeur sur la cible, puis il posa rageusement son arme.

- Spencer. Murmura-t-il.

A Quantico.

Le docteur Spencer Reid sortit de l'ascenseur un livre à la main. Il était toujours entrain de lire quand il heurta quelqu'un. Il releva la tête pour tomber sur Derek.

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas lire en marchant p'tit génie !

- Je sais. Répondit simplement le jeune homme en rangeant son bouquin dans sa sacoche.

Il dit bonjour aux autres, Emily et JJ rigolaient tandis que Pénélope avait un panier dans la main et semblait vexée. Elle était habillée tout en bleu, c'était vraiment le soleil de cette équipe.

- Tiens, lui au moins est impartial, goute ça. Fit-elle en sortant un gâteau de son panier, les deux autres filles repartir dans leurs fous rires.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda le brun sceptique devant le comportement des filles et le sourire en coin de Derek.

- Un muffin que j'ai fait.

- D'accord. Répondit-il simplement.

Spencer mordit dans le gâteau et toussa plusieurs fois. Ça avait le goût de farine, c'était pâteux et étouffant. Le visage de Garcia attendait une réponse, alors qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche.

- Tout le monde prend ses affaires, on part pour Los Angeles. Fit la voix de Hotch qui venait de sortir de son bureau. On fera le briefing dans l'avion.

Toute l'équipe obéit et prit son sac mais avant qu'ils aient pu atteindre les ascenseurs Garcia interpella Spencer.

- Reid, attends et mon muffin?

- Je dois y aller.

- Sauvé par le gong. Murmura Derek à ses côtés en lui prenant le reste du gâteau le mettant le plus discrètement possible dans la première poubelle venue.

- J'ai failli étouffer.

- Allez, viens p'tit génie. Fit Morgan en passant un bras autour des épaules de son ami.

Toute l'équipe partit donc pour Los Angeles, dans l'avion ils firent un premier briefing.

- Neuf hommes sont morts. Commença le chef d'équipe. Leurs corps ont été retrouvés dans des ruelles tout près de poubelles.

- Il n'a aucune considération pour eux. Constata Jennifer en feuilletant le dossier comme le reste de l'équipe.

- Effectivement, ils ont été également violé plusieurs fois ainsi que torturé de diverses manières. Rajouta Rossi et Spencer lut la liste.

- Brulures, coupures, électrocution, noyade à répétition et la liste est longue.

- Ils ont disparu pendant une longue période. Remarqua Emily, en mettant les photos de côtés.

- Oui au minimum trois mois. Dit Derek. Le dernier a été gardé huit mois.

- C'est étonnant qu'il les ait gardés si longtemps en vie. Fit Reid et tout le monde acquiesça.

- Pour un sadique sexuel, c'est vrai.

- On a d'autres informations sur les disparus? Demanda Emily à Hotch.

- Non, des hommes normaux, un pharmacien, un notaire, un agent d'entretien,… aucun n'a d'antécédents. Garcia est en train de pousser la recherche plus loin.

- Quand nous atterrirons, Morgan et Reid vous irez là où le dernier corps a été retrouvé. Prentiss et Rossi vous irez voir la famille de la dernière victime et JJ tu viens avec moi au bureau de police.

Tout le monde acquiesça, Reid se leva et alla s'assoir seul pour relire les dossiers. Très vite Morgan vint s'assoir devant lui. Le petit génie releva un peu la tête et fit un mince sourire.

- Est-ce que ça va?

- Oui pourquoi?

- Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

- Je sais.

Mais il n'ajouta rien et Derek décida de le laisser tranquille, le moment venu, il se confierait. De son côté Spencer, était toujours plongé dans ses pensées. C'était la date où son père était parti avec son frère. Il n'avait dit à personne qu'il avait un frère, il avait essayé de le rechercher mais n'avait trouvé aucune trace de lui. Apparemment il avait disparu peu après ses dix-huit ans. Il avait fini ses études à Los Angeles mais après il n'y avait aucune trace de Martin Reid. Il avait surement une meilleure vie sans lui. C'était juste perturbant de venir dans cette ville, ce jour-là.

Quand ils atterrirent l'équipe se dispersa, Morgan partit avec Reid. Le métis conduisait mais aucun d'eux ne parla. Finalement Derek décida de briser le silence.

- Tu en penses quoi de cette affaire?

- Il est trop tôt pour en savoir plus que ce que l'on s'est dit dans l'avion.

- Je voulais avoir ton avis.

- Pour moi, c'est sans doute un homosexuel qui a entre trente et trente-cinq ans.

- Je suis d'accord il doit être assez fort pour pouvoir maitriser ces hommes même si ses victimes étaient de faibles carrures.

- Et surement un très fort charisme.

- On est arrivé.

Ils se garèrent et sortirent pour se rendre dans la ruelle où le corps de la dernière victime avait été retrouvé. Un policier les attendait, il leur tendit la main, Derek lui serra mais habilement Spencer l'évita. Il avait toujours du mal avec le contact physique.

- Je suis le sergent Kyle Wallas.

- Je suis l'agent Derek Morgan et voici le Docteur Spencer Reid

- On s'est déjà rencontré? Demanda le policier en fixant le docteur.

- Non, je m'en souviendrais et je ne suis jamais venu à Los Angeles.

- Votre visage me dit vaguement quelque chose. Dit-il en fronçant les yeux, mais voyant que les deux hommes commençait à s'impatienter, il changea de sujet. Le reste de votre équipe?

- Ils ont été directement au commissariat. C'est ici que se trouvait le corps? Demanda Derek en s'accroupissant à côté de la poubelle.

- Oui, on l'avait mis en position assise contre cette poubelle. Ses habits étaient vraiment beaux, il avait aussi été lavé.

- Cela contraste, il prend soin d'eux mais les abandonne près de poubelles. Constata Morgan en se relevant.

- On dirait qu'il y a deux personnalités. Dit Reid plus pour lui.

- Deux hommes? Demanda le policier qui avait regardé la scène mais Spencer fit non de la tête.

- Pas spécialement et surement pas car les sadiques sexuels ne partagent pas.

- Tu penses à un dédoublement de la personnalité? Demanda à son tour Derek mais il répondit d'une voix morne.

- Oui mais il est trop tôt pour le dire.

- Nous ferions mieux de retourner voir le reste de l'équipe.

Arrivés au commissariat, ils y retrouvèrent JJ et Hotch qui étaient installés dans un bureau. Tout de suite Aaron, leur demanda ce qu'ils avaient trouvé. Après le briefing leur patron semblait perplexe.

- Si c'est vrai, cela risque d'être difficile de le retrouver. Si la journée, il se conduit normalement et que c'est seulement la nuit qu'il part en chasse.

- Mais le dernier corps a été retrouvé avant-hier et s'il suit son mode opératoire, il repartira en chasse ce week-end. Fit Derek s'asseyant avec Reid à la table.

- Ce qui nous laisse un jour pour faire un profil et le donner aux autorités pour l'arrêter. Sinon, on est au moins reparti pour trois mois.

Rossi et Prentiss arrivèrent à ce moment-là. Ils s'assirent avec les autres et la brune prit la parole.

- La famille n'a rien remarqué d'anormal avant la disparition. Expliqua-t-elle. Frédéric était en permission, il était cuisinier sur un navire militaire. Il était un garçon plutôt sérieux et il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de relation.

- Donc le profil des victimes est toujours pareil. Résuma David. Des hommes entre vingt-cinq et trente-cinq ans, de stature moyenne, des personnes calmes et sans histoire.

- C'est le genre de personne qui reste assis au bar et qui se fait tout petit. Dit Morgan. Le genre que l'on ne remarque même pas.

- Sauf si c'est ça qu'on cherche. Termina Reid.

- Il faut que je vous dise que le lieutenant Bates m'a fait part d'une idée qu'il faut qu'on étudie. Intervint Aaron le seul resté debout.

- C'est-à-dire? Demanda Rossi voyant que son ami semblait hésiter sur la marche à suivre.

- Il pense que la meilleure méthode pour l'attraper, ce serait d'infiltrer un homme dans le bar. Expliqua Hotchner et Morgan ainsi que Reid se raidirent.

- Et quel serait l'homme?

- Aucun de leurs hommes n'a le profil.

- Hotch vous ne pensez quand même pas. S'énerva Derek alors que les autres semblaient mal-à-l'aise.

- C'est à lui de prendre la décision. Fit Hotch en regardant le concerné mais le métis ne lui laissa pas répondre.

- Mais c'est trop dangereux, il n'a jamais fait ça.

- Je suis là quand même. Le coupa le génie.

- C'est vrai, c'est à toi de prendre cette décision. Rajouta leur supérieur mais Morgan n'était vraiment pas d'accord.

- Tu ne comptes quand même pas accepter.

- On n'a pas vraiment le choix. Essaya de le calmer Spencer en regardant son ami dans les yeux. On n'a que ce week-end pour l'attraper. Et puis vous serez-là pour me protéger.

- Exact on ne te lâchera pas. Rassura Emily en posant sa main sur le bras du métis pour le calmer.

- Si tu es d'accord, je vais aller mettre tout en place avec le lieutenant.

Aaron sortit suivi par JJ, Emily et Rossi parlèrent ensemble dans un coin. Reid se leva et alla examiner la carte accrochée au mur. Derek mit une main sur son épaule pour qu'il se retourne.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda-t-il visiblement toujours en colère.

- Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire.

- T'essaye de nous prouver quelque chose ou de te prouver quelque chose?

- Non, je veux juste aider.

- Alors fais-le comme d'habitude, en nous sortant des statistiques, en faisant des profils géographiques. Depuis qu'on est là, tu n'en as pas dit une seule.

- Donc c'est là, ma seule valeur pour l'équipe? S'énerva à son tour Spencer. Toi tu es les muscles et moi je sors des statistiques dont tout le monde se moque.

- Tu n'es pas que ça et on aime bien tes statistiques.

- Arrête Morgan, j'irais dans ce bar que tu le veuilles ou non, je ne suis pas un gamin.

- Pourtant cela ressemble bien à une crise d'adolescence.

En colère, Reid prit sa veste posée sur sa chaise et sortit du commissariat. Il était vraiment énervé. C'était rare qu'il se dispute avec Morgan, il avait remplacé le grand frère qu'il avait perdu. Mais venir ici, lui rappelait qu'il avait déjà un frère et que ce dernier l'avait abandonné. Il entra dans un café, alla au comptoir et commanda un café. Plonger dans ses pensées, énerver par son coéquipier, il pianotait sur le comptoir. Il n'avait même par remarquer qu'une femme venait de se placer à ses côtés.

- Vous êtes sûr que prendre un nouveau café soit raisonnable? Vous avez l'air suffisamment énervé comme ça. Dit-elle avec un grand sourire puis elle rajouta. Désolé, je me mêle de ce qui ne me regarde pas.

- Mais vous avez sans doute raison. Répondit-il après un moment lui faisant un mince sourire.

- Vous avez la même tête que moi quand mon collègue m'énerve et croyez-moi ça arrive souvent. Rigola-t-elle en passant une main dans ses cheveux noirs.

- Moi ça arrive rarement. Dit-il en se souvenant pourquoi il était là.

- Vous avez de la chance. D'ailleurs vous me faites un peu penser à lui. Pas le caractère, non vous avez l'air beaucoup plus civilisé. Mais point de vue du visage.

Son portable sonna, elle le regarda, prit son café et se tourna vers lui.

- Il faut que j'y aille. Au revoir euh?

- Spencer.

- Voilà. Au revoir Spencer, au fait moi c'est Kensi. Dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte, lui faisant un signe de main.

- Au revoir. Répondit-il et alors qu'elle allait passer la porte, elle se retourna.

- Et pour votre collège vous feriez mieux de lui parler le plus tôt possible. Plus vous attendrez et plus ce sera difficile.

- Merci.

Il prit également son café et sortit, toujours un peu sous le choc. Une femme lui avait parlé, et elle était très jolie. Dommage qu'il se soit rendu compte qu'il préférait les hommes. L'équipe le savait, il l'avait avoué à Derek en premier puis au reste de l'équipe un peu plus tard. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, son conseil n'était pas mauvais. Il devait s'excuser auprès de Derek, avec le recul, il s'était énervé un peu vite. Dés qu'il ouvrit les portes, Jennifer lui sauta dessus.

- Reid on te cherchait. On a donné le profil aux policiers.

- J'ai été cherché un café. Dit-il en lui montrant le gobelet.

- Tu dois aller faire le point avec Morgan.

- Ok j'y vais. Répondit-il avec un sourire mais la blonde semblait soucieuse.

- Est-ce que ça va Reid?

- Oui je suis juste un peu à cran.

- Ok, tu sais que je suis là si tu as besoin

- Je sais merci.

Le génie se dirigea vers le bureau et y trouva Morgan entrain de lire les dossiers. Il semblait soucieux aussi, la main soutenant sa tête, les sourcils froncés. Quand il vit Reid entrer, il posa tout sur la table. Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire un mot, Spencer prit la parole.

- Je m'excuse Morgan, je n'aurais pas dû te parler comme ça. Ce n'était pas toi, c'est moi.

Derek se leva et ferma les stores et la porte. Puis il se tourna vers son ami.

- C'est à propos de nous deux? Si ça te perturbe autant.

- Non, c'est autre chose.

- J'ai un peu du mal à comprendre pourquoi tu ne veux pas me le dire. On sort ensemble depuis trois mois. C'est le fait que les autres ne sachent pas?

- Non enfin un peu mais ce n'est pas ça. Dit-il, il prit une grande inspiration. Derek, j'ai un frère.

- Quoi? Demanda-t-il stupéfait.

- J'ai un frère, il s'appelle Martin. Quand mon père est parti, il l'a emmené avec et depuis je ne l'ai plus revu. C'était pile à cette date-ci.

Morgan assimila l'information, il devait se calmer même s'il était un peu blessé que Reid ne lui ait jamais parlé de son frère. Enfin c'était Reid, il n'était pas vraiment facile à comprendre. Et il savait aussi que ce n'était pas le moment de le juger. Il avait enfin réussi à lui dire la vérité, c'était déjà un pas en avant.

- Tu as essayé de le retrouver?

- Oui et j'ai perdu sa trace ici quand il avait dix-huit ans.

- On pourrait demander à Garcia.

- Pas maintenant, pas en pleine enquête.

- D'accord on règlera ça plus tard. je suis content que tu me l'aies dit. Fit Derek en le prenant dans ses bras.

- Je ne voulais pas t'embêter. Répondit Reid se collant encore plus à lui.

- Rien qui te concerne, ne m'embête. Dit-il en posant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Il faudrait peut-être parler de l'enquête.

- Je ne veux pas t'énerver mais tu es sûr de vouloir le faire?

- Certain, je veux aider.

- Très bien mais promets moi de faire attention.

- Je te le promets et puis tu seras là pour me protéger alors je n'ai pas à avoir peur.

- Tu sais toujours comment m'avoir.

On frappa à la porte, ils se séparèrent et Morgan alla ouvrir. C'était JJ, un moment Spencer se demanda si elle n'était pas là, pour voir si les deux hommes ne se disputaient pas. Elle était un peu la maman de l'équipe. Ce qui faisait de Hotch le père, Rossi l'oncle, Emily la grande sœur, Derek le grand frère, lui le petit frère. Et Garcia, eh bien, c'est un peu comme la cousine que tout le monde adore.

- Hotch a besoin de Reid et il a dit que nous avions quartier libre jusque demain matin 6 heures.

Morgan laissa son ami partir à regret. Les moments où ils pouvaient vraiment être ensemble était toujours trop brefs. Il se rappelait encore le jour où Reid lui avait appris qu'il était gay. Le plus jeune croyait le dégouter alors qu'il n'attendait que ça. Il l'avait embrassé comme ça, c'était de la pure folie mais l'amour n'est-il pas de la folie en soi. Malheureusement leur bonheur ne pouvait être parfait, aucun des deux ne tenait à démissionner et la fraternisation entre collègue était interdite. Donc ils se cachaient du mieux possible. Le problème est qu'il avait toujours voulu protéger celui qu'il considérait comme un frère mais maintenant qu'il le voyait comme un amant, il était encore plus possessif et protecteur. Et il savait que parfois, il étouffait parce qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude. Il devait expulser l'énergie qu'il avait en trop. Il décida d'aller à la salle de sport qu'il avait vu un peu plus loin, Prentiss décida de venir avec lui.

Ils se séparèrent à l'intérieur, Emily allant vers les tapis-roulant et Derek préférant le sac de boxe. Il frappa encore et encore, oubliant le monde extérieur. Défoulant toute sa colère, sa frustration contre ce sac de sable qui n'avait rien demandé. Il fit une pause et un homme vint saisir le sac pour le stabiliser.

- Pas mal, je n'aimerai pas être ce sac. Rigola le nouveau venu.

- C'est le but, non? Répliqua Morgan.

- Exact. Sam. Se présenta-t-il.

- Derek.

- Cela vous dirait un petit combat amical sur le ring?

- Vous êtes sûr? Demanda Derek avec un petit air moqueur et Sam sourit.

- Et vous?

- C'est parti.

De son côté Prentiss courait de manière modéré, quand un homme vint courir sur le tapis à côté d'elle. Elle reconnu tout de suite le dragueur de base, un sourire trop blanc, des cheveux trop plaqué, des muscles en abondance et une assurance de macho.

- Bonjour chérie, on s'est déjà vu, je crois? Dit-il en marchant tout en lui parlant.

- Ça m'étonnerait.

- Alors il va falloir remédier à ça. Ce joli petit cul n'attend que mes mains pour le pétrir.

- Je vous demande pardon? Demanda-t-elle ne trouvant vraiment plus la situation marrante, elle était à deux doigts de dévoiler son job.

- Ah tu es là, il faut qu'on y aille ma chérie. Fit une voix derrière eux.

D'abord Emily crut que c'était un autre Casanova qui venait la draguer, mais le nouveau venu semblait beaucoup plus charmant. Les cheveux coupés court, un sourire plus discret mais il avait quelque chose de mystérieux. Elle décida que de tous les maux, il fallait choisir le moindre. Elle arrêta le tapis et descendit.

- Oui allons-y chéri. Dit-elle alors que l'homme lui mettait un bras autour des épaules.

Le dragueur piteux alla jeter son dévolu sur une autre proie, alors que le mystérieux visiteur enleva son bras. Emily se mit à rire.

- Je vous ai sauvé la mise. Fit l'homme et la brune se calma.

- J'avoue que vous êtes bien tombé. Mais je dois retrouver mon ami.

- Moi aussi et ceci n'est pas une technique de drague.

- Il est comment votre ami? Demanda-t-elle en s'essuyant le visage avec une serviette.

- Grand, black, musclé et vous?

- Même chose, nous avons donc des amis en commun.

- Ah le voilà. Dit-il en montrant le ring au fond.

- On dirait qu'ils ont fait connaissance.

Les deux hommes s'affrontaient sur le ring dans un match qui se devait d'être amical. Mais aucun des deux ne semblaient vouloir laisser l'autre gagner. Ils transpiraient tous les deux et semblaient exténués mais l'adversaire de Derek lui asséna une droite qui le fit tomber à terre.

- Sam, on doit y aller. Les interrompit le nouvel ami inconnu.

- Déjà?

- Et oui. Tu t'amuseras une prochaine fois.

- Bon il faudra qu'on se refasse une revanche. Dit-il à Morgan en lui tendant la main pour qu'il se relève.

- Quand j'aurais retrouvé l'usage de ma mâchoire. Répondit-il en se remettant debout, se massant la joue.

- Ça marche.

Emily et Derek regardèrent les deux hommes partirent et la brune se tourna vers son ami.

- Ça va mieux?

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça?

- Tu as presque agressé Hotch.

- Oui ça va mieux. Admit-il et la jeune femme lui donna un coup sur l'épaule.

- Tu ferais bien de prendre une douche. On se retrouve dehors?

- Ok !

L'équipe mangea ensemble au restaurant de l'hôtel. Il y avait toujours un petit sentiment de culpabilité quand ils prenaient du repos alors que le coupable était toujours dehors. Mais ils savaient également qu'ils avaient fait le maximum pour l'instant. Que le plus dur restait à venir mais que leur profil était bon, mais qu'ils allaient encore exploiter des nouvelles pistes demain. Et que demain soir, ils feraient tout pour attraper ce salopard. Après le diner ils montèrent se coucher, alors que Reid venait de prendre sa douche, on toqua à sa porte. Il alla ouvrir et tomba sur Morgan.

- Je peux entrer?

- Bien sûr.

Il le laissa passer et dès que la porte fut fermée, Derek l'embrassa. Ils se séparèrent et comme à chaque fois Reid avait le feu aux joues.

- Je ne m'en lasserai jamais. Dit-il en passant une main sur les joues de son amant.

- Ce n'est pas très prudent.

- Je ne reste pas, je suis venue te dire que Garcia m'a engueulé quand elle a su que tu allais faire cette mission d'infiltration.

- Hotch m'a donné beaucoup de conseils et vous serez là.

- Je sais mais ce genre de mission est toujours bourrée d'imprévu.

- J'ai besoin que tu me soutiennes.

- Je crois en toi p'tit génie mais tu ne peux pas me demander de ne pas avoir peur pour toi. Je mourrais si je te perdais.

- Ne dis pas ça.

- Je t'aime. Dit-il en l'embrassant une dernière fois puis il se dirigea vers la porte.

Alors qu'il sortait, il trouva JJ qui allait frapper.

- Oh salut Morgan, je venais voir si Reid allait bien.

- Je vais bien. Fit le jeune à moitié caché derrière Derek.

- D'accord. Sourit la blonde.

- J'ai l'impression d'être votre enfant. Grogna Spencer et son ami lui pinça légèrement la joue.

- Mais tu l'es, allez maman embrasse ton fils qu'on puisse aller dormir.

- Ne l'écoute pas. Dit-elle mais elle l'embrassa quand même sur la joue.

Reid soupira et ferma la porte en ayant quand même un sourire aux lèvres. Il avait de la chance de les avoir tous.

* * *

**J'attends avec impatience votre jugement...**

**Deeks: déjà le titre du chapitre et de ta fic sont nulles.**  
**Mackensy: je te demande pardon?**  
**Deeks: 1+1=2, ouah même moi je le savais.**  
**Mackensy: Et bien ça certain aurait put en douter. **  
**Deeks: Et puis moi et Spencer, frères? Tu l'as fumé où cette idée? On n'a rien en commun.**  
**Mackensy: vos cheveux déjà.**  
**Sam: un point pour elle  
****Deeks: ah non, déjà que tu me saoules dans la fic, tu vas pas t'y mettre ici?**  
**Sam: et bien si...**  
**Mackensy: sur ce on se revoit au prochain chapitre**


	3. Mission ratée

"Auteur": **Mackensy**

Beta: **Ptitnath92**

* * *

**Bonjour à tous ma béta à fait une corretion super rapide, donc ce n'est pas elle l'a coupable de ce grand délai. Pour tout vous dire, ce chapitre était écrit depuis le début. Mais en le relisant et avec vos commentaires, je me suis demandé si je ne devais pas le changer. Pour finir je suis restée sur ma première idée. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Bonne lecture.**

**Merci pour les reviews même les anonymes auquel je ne peux pas répondre mais l'envie y est.**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

**Mission ratée**

Au NCIS

Dans la salle des opérations, Kensi et Deeks attendaient leurs deux autres coéquipiers. Tous deux étaient appuyés contre la table regardant les deux informaticiens pianoter sur leurs ordinateurs.

- Je t'ai pas dit, hier j'ai rencontré un type en allant prendre mon café. Dit Kensi en se tournant vers le blond, ce dernier leva un sourcil.

- Beau gosse?

- Il te ressemblait…

- Très beau gosse alors. Fit-il avec son air charmeur en hochant la tête, malheureusement pour lui et son égo, les deux autres arrivèrent à ce moment là.

- Qui est beau? Se moqua Sam. Pas toi Deeks même ton chien plein de puces est plus beau que toi.

- Kensi a rencontré un type qui me ressemble. Expliqua Marty. Et Monty n'a pas de puce.

- Sam aussi a rencontré son double hier. Intervint Callen et l'agent de liaison ne put retenir une plaisanterie.

- Sérieux? Ça doit être la pleine lune.

- Messieurs dames, veuillez vous concentrer sur l'affaire qui nous occupe. Les stoppa Hetty en entrant également dans la salle. Monsieur Beal.

- Regardez bien cette photo, c'est l'officier Frédéric Martens. Montra Eric en se levant montrant le grand écran. Il a été enlevé pendant sa permission il y a six mois de ça et retrouvé mort avant-hier.

- Pourquoi sommes-nous prévenu que maintenant? Demanda Kensi.

- Apparemment la police aurait oublié de nous prévenir. Expliqua-t-il en mimant des guillemets imaginaires sur le mot "oublié".

- Avant sa mort, il fréquentait le bar le "Sunday".

- Connait pas. Fit Sam les bras croisés.

- C'est un bar fréquenté par les homosexuels. Commenta Marty mais voyant les regards du reste de l'équipe il rajouta. Enfin c'est ce que j'ai entendu dire.

- Sérieusement Deeks? Se moqua sa coéquipière.

- Quoi qu'il en soit monsieur Deeks vous irez dans ce bar avec mademoiselle Blye. Agents Callen et Hanna vous serez là en renfort.

- Vous croyez qu'il va venir ce soir? Demanda le lieutenant.

- Je crois que oui. Venez donc vous apprêter, il faut que vous soyez gay pour aller danser.

- Hetty. Gémit le policier avant de la suivre.

Du côté du FBI. 

Arrivés devant le bar où toutes les victimes avaient été enlevés, Reid n'était plus très sûr de lui. Rossi et JJ étaient restés au poste de police, lui et son patron se trouvaient dans un van devant le bar. On lui avait mis une caméra et un micro, il était très nerveux.

- Spencer ça va? Demanda Hotch devant la pâleur du jeune agent. Tu peux encore abandonner.

- Non, j'y vais. Répondit le plus jeune essayant de contrôler sa voix.

- Bien Emily et Morgan sont déjà à l'intérieur.

Le génie sortit de la camionnette noire et entra dans le bar, il avait mis des vêtements de tous les jours cela semblait être la meilleure solution. Il alla directement au comptoir, le barman après quelques minutes vint prendre sa commande. Il prit un soda sans alcool. Il regarda un peu la salle, il y avait déjà pas mal de monde. Il repéra dans un coin Emily et dans l'autre Morgan. Il ne s'attarda pas dessus, cela aurait parut suspect. Si justement le suspect, le regardait. Quelqu'un vint s'assoir à côté de lui, il tourna la tête et fut surpris de tomber sur la jeune femme du café. Elle avait une magnifique robe noire et elle tenait dans sa main un sac.

- Vous êtes passé au soda, vous prenez moins de risque.

- Oui.

- Vous avez suivi mon conseil ?

- Oui. Répondit-il sèchement pour qu'elle s'éloigne.

- Pas très causant ce soir.

- Je crois que votre petit-ami n'apprécie pas que vous me parliez.

- Je n'ai pas de petit-ami. Répondit-elle confuse.

- Et l'homme qui vous regarde au coin du bar? Dit-il en montrant un homme qui les regardait d'un œil mauvais en buvant sa bière mais la femme répondit par la négative.

- Je ne le connais pas.

- Excusez-moi mais j'aimerai être seul. Dit-il clairement pour l'éloigner.

- Vous attendez quelqu'un? Demanda-t-elle d'un air surpris qui vexa un peu le génie, c'était possible !

- Peut-être. Répondit-il en jouant avec son verre et Kensi changea de ton.

- Ecoutez, vous feriez mieux d'aller ailleurs, l'ambiance est nulle dans ce bar.

- Alors pourquoi restez-vous?

- Faites moi confiance Spencer, partez d'ici. Dit-elle en lui mettant une main sur le bras avant de partir laissant Spencer perplexe.

- Vous croyez qu'elle est avec notre homme? Demanda-t-il sachant que les autres l'entendraient grâce au micro.

- Non, j'en doute. Fit la voix de Morgan dans son oreille.

- Je vais demander à Garcia de faire une enquête sur elle. Dit Hotch.

- Je crois qu'il y a un autre homme avec eux. J'envoi sa photo aussi. Précisa Emily.

- Où ? Demanda Spencer.

- Il est juste à ta droite dans un fauteuil rouge.

Le plus discrètement possible, Spencer se tourna dans la direction et y trouva bien un homme d'environ trente ans. L'homme croisa ses yeux et ils s'agrandirent en le voyant. Le cerveau de Reid analysa très vite la situation, il ne l'avait pas vu depuis longtemps mais jamais il ne pourrait oublier ce visage. Lui aussi avait compris, il se leva, empoigna Reid par le bras et l'emmena par la porte de service dehors. Là, il le relâcha et les deux hommes se toisèrent.

- Spence c'est bien toi?

- O..Oui. Bégaya Spencer.

- Mais bordel qu'est-ce que tu fous ici?

- Je…

- Ne bougez-plus ! Cria une voix que Reid reconnu comme étant celle de Morgan

- Lâchez-vos armes ! Cria une voix de l'autre côté.

D'un côté se trouvait Morgan, Prentiss et Hotch armes aux poings et de l'autre Kensi, Sam et Callen eux aussi armes levées. Et entre eux, les deux frères complètement figés. Derek et Emily reconnurent leurs adversaires de la salle de sport mais ne baissèrent pas la garde pour autant. C'est Deeks qui décida de désamorcer la situation, il leva les mains.

- Je crois qu'il y a une méprise.

- Vous avez enlevé notre coéquipier. Attaqua Morgan agressivement.

- Coéquipier? Répéta le blond en regardant son frère.

Il y eut un blanc puis Callen mit sa main à l'oreille et baissa son arme suivi par ses coéquipiers semblant comprendre quelque chose qui échappa aux profilers.

- Je pense qu'il serait bien d'avoir une explication. Dit G. Vous êtes du FBI?

- Exact et vous ? Répondit Aaron ne baissant pas son arme pour autant.

- NCIS.

- D'accord, on peut parler. Dit Hotchner baissant son arme faisant signe aux autres de faire pareil même si Morgan était réticent.

- Nous enquêtons sur le marin Fréderic Martens, enlevé dans ce bar et retrouvé mort. Expliqua Callen.

- Nous enquêtons aussi sur ce meurtre et sur huit autres, perpétrés par le même tueur.

- Ok, mais pourquoi vous avez enlevé notre agent. Demanda Derek et Callen fronça les sourcils.

- J'aimerai bien le savoir, Deeks?

L'agent regarda son frère qui semblait totalement perdu et décida de dire toute la vérité. Il prit une profonde inspiration et s'expliqua.

- De un, je ne savais pas que c'était un agent et de deux je ne l'ai pas enlevé.

- Deeks ? Le pressa Kensi.

- C'est mon frère. Lâcha-t-il comme une bombe, toutes les personnes présentes semblèrent sous le choc surtout sa coéquipière.

- Ton…

- Pas ici. Trancha-t-il plus sec que d'habitude.

- Où ? Demanda Aaron et Callen répondit.

- Je monte avec vous. Dit-il puis il se tourna vers son équipe. On se retrouve à la planque.

C'est comme ça que toute la troupe partit en voiture. Dans celle où se trouvaient Kensi et Deeks, l'ambiance était plutôt tendue. La brune était très contrariée que son coéquipier qu'elle croyait connaitre, lui ait menti.

- Un frère. Tu as un frère et tu ne me l'as jamais dit.

- Je ne l'ai plus vu depuis mes dix ans.

- Comment ça se fait? Demanda-t-elle un peu radoucie voyant que son ami était vraiment touché.

- Nos parents se sont séparés, Spencer est resté avec notre mère et mon père m'a emmené avec lui. Fin de l'histoire. Trancha-t-il serrant le volant, faisant blanchir ses phalanges.

- Mais…

- Stop Kensi.

- Ok.

Ils arrivèrent à la planque, c'était rare qu'autant de monde se retrouve dans le hangar à bateau.

- C'est charmant chez vous. Commenta Emily pour détendre l'atmosphère mais sans le comique Deeks, qui semblait toujours contrarié, ça tomba à l'eau.

- Parlons sérieusement, cette enquête est à nous. Dit Callen

- Non, la police nous a appelé, nous y sommes. Répliqua Aaron.

- C'est un marin.

- Agents stop. Fit une voix derrière eux, tout le monde se retourna pour voir une petite dame entrer. Je me présente Hetty Lange. Je pense que nous pourrions collaborer ensemble sur cette enquête n'est-il pas?

- Mais Hetty. Essaya G comme un enfant.

- Non, la collaboration entre agence est primordiale.

Hetty regarda longuement le chef des profilers, ce dernier sembla hésité mais il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Il avait déjà perdu une bonne occasion aujourd'hui et se battre avec l'autre agence, ne servirait à rien.

- D'accord.

- Bien maintenant que cela est réglé, je vous laisse.

Quand elle fut sortie, les deux équipes étaient toujours un peu hostiles. Le chef du BAU reprit la parole.

- Quel était votre plan?

- Il devait jouer l'appât. Répondit Callen en montrant Deeks qui s'était assis sur une chaise regardant son frère qui était resté en retrait.

- Ridicule. Commenta Morgan vexant l'intéressé qui se concentra sur lui.

- Je te demande pardon?

- Il n'a pas le profil et nous vous avions repéré.

- Et c'est quoi le profil? Demanda Kensi

- Reid. Répondit simplement Morgan en montrant son ami qui rougit.

- Alors c'était lui votre appât? Ricana à son tour Sam. Et vous trouviez que notre plan était ridicule.

- Mais de toute façon votre agent a fait tout foirer. Répliqua Morgan, les deux hommes étaient prêts à entamer le deuxième round, ici et sans gant.

- Attendez c'est vous qui…. Voulut intervenir Kensi mais elle fut stoppée par Hotch.

- Arrêtons-là de s'accuser. Nous voulons la même chose, aujourd'hui il est trop tard mais demain Spencer retournera au bar et avec un peu de chance, notre homme sera là.

- Pourquoi lui, pourquoi pas moi? Demanda Marty, il ne voulait pas laisser son frère prendre ce risque, il le voyait toujours comme son petit frère harcelé par ses camarades de classe.

- Il correspond aux besoins de notre homme. Répondit simplement Hotchner, Morgan et Deeks tiquèrent au mot "besoin".

Ils mirent les dernières choses au point, il était prêt de quatre heures du matin quand les agents du FBI rentrèrent à l'hôtel. Reid alla dans sa chambre, il prit une douche quand il en sortit, il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Il alla ouvrir croyant que c'était Morgan mais fut surpris en tombant sur son frère.

- Je peux entrer?

- Oui bien sûr.

L'homme entra fit un tour de la chambre et se tourna vers son frère.

- C'est un peu bizarre, hein?

- Très.

- Au FBI, alors? Demanda-t-il tout en enlevant sa veste, la posant sur le fauteuil.

- Oui depuis mes vingt-deux ans.

- Ouah, je t'aurais plutôt vu en chercheur ou autre chose de plus scientifique.

- Tu te serais trompé. Se vexa un peu Reid même si lui aussi avait longtemps envisagé de suivre une carrière de recherche, il aurait tant voulu soigner sa mère. Et toi NCIS?

- Depuis peu avant j'étais dans la police, je suis leur agent de liaison.

- C'est bien. Commenta Reid.

- Oui. Fit Deeks et un léger silence s'installa, il prit un bibelot sur le meuble et joua avec, puis il le reposa et se tourna vers son frère. Tu m'en veux?

- Tu veux savoir?

- Oui.

- Alors oui je t'en veux.

Pour lui, son frère l'avait abandonné, il lui avait promis de le protéger et il était parti sans jamais revenir. Il avait dut grandir avec les crises de sa mère, seul. Son père était un lâche et à vrai dire, Deeks n'avait rien fait pour garder contact avec lui. Ce dernier s'énerva légèrement face à la réponse de son frère.

- Ça c'est la meilleure, c'est moi qui devrais t'en vouloir. Tu sais combien de lettres je t'ai envoyé et tu n'as répondu à aucune.

- Je n'ai rien reçu. Répondit sincèrement Reid, ce qui calma Deeks.

- Quoi ?

- Je n'ai jamais reçu de lettres.

- Mais je t'en ai envoyé une par mois pendant deux ans.

- Je te jure. Dit Spencer et face à ce regard, Martin ne pouvait que le croire mais alors, il ferma les yeux et ses traits se durcirent.

- Non, c'est bon j'ai compris.

- Quoi ? Demanda le génie perdu.

- C'est lui, c'est lui qui les postait à chaque fois. J'ai été trop con.

- Qui ?

- Notre cher père. Cracha-t-il serrant les poings.

_Flash-Back._

_William Reid travaillait dans son bureau quand son fils entra._

- _Papa, je peux sortir?_

- _Tu veux aller où?_

- _Poster la lettre pour Spencer. Demanda l'enfant en montrant l'enveloppe. _

- _Martin, cela fait deux ans maintenant._

- _Je sais mais peut-être que cette fois-ci, il me répondra, il n'est peut-être plus fâché._

- _Mais peut-être que Spencer est passé à autre chose et il faudrait que toi aussi tu ailles de l'avant._

- _Il ne m'a pas oublié et maman non plus._

- _Ta mère est malade et ton frère est plus intelligent, il préfère être seul. _

- _Je lui envoie cette lettre et s'il ne répond pas, j'arrêterai. _

- _D'accord mais laisse la moi, je dois aller en poster moi aussi. Tu n'as qu'à aller jouer avec Ray. _

- _Ok merci. _

_William regarda son fils partir, il prit la lettre que son fils avait posée sur son bureau. Il la regarda avant de la glisser dans le déchiqueteur à papier. Il avait fait un choix, le choix de protéger son fils qui avait le plus de chance d'être normal. Il n'avait pas la force de se battre contre la maladie de sa femme et élever un fils comme Spencer. Marty était le garçon qu'il avait toujours rêvé d'avoir. C'était égoïste mais c'était son choix._

Fin du Flash-Back.

- Tu m'as écrit alors? Demanda Spencer content.

- Bien sûr, je t'expliquais où j'étais, ce que je faisais. Mais quand j'ai compris que tu ne me répondrais pas.

- Deux ans. Répéta-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

- Et oui, j'ai toujours le cerveau plus lent que le tien. Rigola le grand frère avant de redevenir sérieux. Et maman comment va-t-elle?

- Ça va. Mais j'ai dû la faire placer quand j'ai eu dix-huit ans. Avoua-t-il en détournant les yeux.

- Tu as bien fait Spence. Le rassura Deeks en lui mettant une main sur l'épaule. Tu as déjà été très courageux de tenir jusque là.

- Je suis content que tu sois là.

- Moi aussi, si tu savais. Répondit le policier en prenant son frère dans les bras.

- J'ai essayé de te retrouver.

- J'ai changé de nom, je ne voulais plus rien avoir à faire avec notre géniteur. Fit le blond relâchant son frère.

- Ça n'a pas été facile pour toi non plus.

- On rattrapera le temps perdu mais pas ce soir, je suis crevé. Changea de sujet Marty reprenant sa bonne humeur. Bonne nuit p'tit frère. Dit-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

- Bonne nuit Martin.

- Oh non, ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Grimaça-t-il en reprenant sa veste. Sinon Kensi va me chambrer.

- Elle est charmante ta coéquipière, mais il parait que tu l'exaspères souvent.

- Elle t'a dit ça mais en réalité elle est folle de moi. Donc pas touche.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y a pas de risque. Bonne nuit. Dit-il en fermant la porte

C'était complètement fou, ils avaient retrouvé la complicité qu'ils avaient étant enfant. Il savait que son frère lui avait manqué mais le revoir, c'était comme s'il avait retrouvé une partie de lui. Son père était définitivement un imbécile égoïste mais son frère lui, n'avait pas changé. On refrappa à la porte, croyant que c'était Martin qui avait oublié quelque chose, il l'ouvrit en grand le sourire aux lèvres. Mais il se fana très vite en voyant un homme avec une capuche le pousser à l'intérieur. L'étranger le cala contre le mur tout en mettant sa main sur la bouche de Spencer. L'homme ferma la porte avec son pied, approcha son visage de celui de sa victime et respira son odeur. Le génie essaya de se débattre mais en vain. L'homme sortit un couteau et le colla au cou de Reid. On frappa une troisième fois à la porte. Les deux hommes se regardèrent alors que l'agresseur faisait signe à sa proie de ne pas faire de bruit. On refrappa puis après quelques minutes, on entendit des pas s'éloigner. Le ravisseur approcha le visage de l'oreille du plus jeune.

- Je t'ai enfin trouvé mon âme-sœur.

De son côté, Deeks était reparti heureux de la chambre de son frère. Finalement ce dernier ne l'avait pas ignoré et ne lui en avait pas voulu d'être parti avec son géniteur. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, jamais il ne serait partit avec lui. Mais quand William lui avait dit qu'il reverrait son frère, il l'avait cru. Quel idiot il avait été. Spencer avait dû vivre avec les crises de leur mère et avec son intelligence plus développée que la moyenne. Deeks était très fier que son frère soit devenu un agent du FBI, jamais il n'aurait cru ça. Il l'imaginait chercheur ou scientifique mais pas tenir un flingue. Alors quand il l'avait vu dans le bar, c'était comme un rêve ou plutôt un cauchemar. Il savait qu'un type était entrain de chercher sa nouvelle victime, il n'avait pas réfléchi, il s'était levé, avait saisi son frère et était parti.

Mais tout se finit bien, demain il coincerait leur homme et après il rattraperait le temps perdu. Il sortit et tomba sur Kensi assise sur sa voiture.

- J'étais sûr de te trouver ici.

- Et toi, que fais-tu ici?

- Je viens voir comment va mon coéquipier.

- Je vais admirablement bien.

- Tu m'en aurais parlé un jour? Demanda-t-elle apparemment toujours triste du secret.

- Surement. Répondit-il puis voulant détendre l'atmosphère comme d'habitude, il rajouta. Bon moi j'ai vais dormir, je suis crevé. Tu veux venir dormir avec moi?

- Dans tes rêves.

- Mais tu y es déjà.

- Dégueulasse. Rigola-t-elle en s'éloignant vers sa voiture.

- A demain Kensi.

- Dors bien Deeks.

* * *

**J'attends vos réactions et oui, je m'en suis encore pris à Reid, j'ai manqué de faire enlevé Deeks à la place mais j'avais besoin de lui pour la suite.**

**Deeks: encore bien**  
**Mackensy: t'es encore là toi?**  
**Deeks: j'avais dans l'espoir que tu aies abandonné ta fic**  
**Mackensy: et bien non, j'irais jusqu'au bout**  
**Deeks: en même temps si c'est Reid qui prend tout**  
**Reid: hey!**  
**Mackensy: j'ai pas dit que toi tu n'auras rien, j'ai juste dit que pour l'instant j'avais besoin de toi. Sur ce à la prochaine et penser aux reviews. C'est aussi facile qu'un "j'aime" sur facebook. D'ailleurs il devrait penser à installer un bouton "j'aime" ici. Ou "j'aime pas" selon vos préfèrences.**  
**Deeks: attends part pas! Tu voulais dire quoi?**


	4. Où est Reid?

"Auteur": **Mackensy**

Beta: **Ptitnath92**

* * *

**Bonjour tout le monde, j'espère qu'il fait plus chaud chez vous que chez moi. Enfin voici le nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaise. Merci pour les reviews et merci à ma béta. **

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Le lendemain, il était prévu que Morgan, Reid et Prentiss retrouvent l'équipe du NCIS au hangar à bateaux. Sam et Callen étaient en train d'analyser le plan du bar pendant que Kensi et Deeks discutaient sur la meilleure émission de télé réalité.

- Mais Kensi , c'est ça qui est cool, voir des filles en bikini qui ne font rien.

- Sérieusement?

- Oui, c'est super instructif. Les gars, aidez moi. Supplia le blond en se tournant vers les deux hommes qui relevèrent la tête.

- T'es tout seul sur ce coup. Dit Sam

- Oui et toi, tu n'as pas la télévision. Fit le lieutenant en montrant Callen.

Derek et Emily entrèrent à ce moment là. Le métis haussa un sourcil.

- Où est Spencer?

- Euh, c'est une question piège? Rigola Deeks. Toi, tu dois être le marrant de l'équipe. Je me présente officiellement Marty Deeks, le comique de cette merveilleuse équipe.

- La ferme ! Fit Sam se redressant, voyant que l'autre homme ne plaisantait pas.

- Qui manque cruellement d'humour ? Termina Marty sur un ton plus bas.

- Il a laissé un mot disant qu'il déjeunait avec toi. Expliqua Morgan montrant le blond.

- Non, j'ai été le voir hier soir mais on devait se revoir avec vous, aujourd'hui.

- Si c'est une blague. Le menaça Derek

- Non, là il ne plaisante pas. Le défendit Kensi.

- J'appelle Hotch.

Pendant qu'Emily téléphonait à leur chef, Derek faisait des allers-retours jusqu'à taper dans un mur. Marty lui aussi commençait à s'inquiéter. Il venait de retrouver son frère, il ne voulait pas le perdre. Mais il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, n'est-ce pas? Reid voulait juste réfléchir, il faisait souvent ça, étant petit. Il se terrait dans un coin pour lire. Le métis réagissait trop rapidement et il transmettait son stress. Il n'y avait pas à s'inquiéter.

- Il voulait peut-être juste être seul.

- Non, ce n'est pas son genre, il nous aurait prévenus.

- Vous pensez que c'est cet homme qui l'a enlevé? Demanda Kensi à Morgan.

- J'espère que non, sinon ça veut dire qu'il a sa proie et qu'il va disparaitre jusqu'à ce que sa victime soit morte.

- On va le retrouver. Essaya Kensi, Emily raccrocha.

- JJ et Rossi sont repartis à l'hôtel chercher des indices, Hotch reste au poste de police au cas où.

- Et nous? Demanda le métis.

- Il nous a dit d'attendre.

- Attendre que ce malade s'en prenne à lui. S'énerva-t-il devant les membres de l'autre équipe.

- On n'en est pas sûr.

- Je téléphone à Hetty, peut-être que nos deux geeks pourront le retrouver. Fit Callen en prenant son téléphone.

Loin de là, Reid se réveillait avec un mal de tête énorme. Il se mit en position assise et emmena sa main à sa tête qui semblait peser une tonne. Il ouvrit un peu les yeux, il était assis sur un lit plutôt confortable, il y avait une fenêtre mais des barreaux étaient placés devant. Il alla jusqu'à la porte mais elle était fermée. Il se rassit sur le lit, évitant que sa tête ne tourne. Il entendit une clé tourner dans la serrure, il releva la tête pour tomber sur son ravisseur. Il avait les cheveux courts noirs, les yeux noirs également, il était plus grand que lui et beaucoup plus fort en apparence. Au moins leur profil était bon. L'homme portait un plateau qu'il posa sur le bureau , qui se trouvait dans un coin. Il s'approcha de Reid, il tendit la main pour toucher son visage mais le génie s'écarta. Les yeux de son ravisseur devinrent encore plus noirs et il reçut une énorme gifle.

- Laisse-toi faire. Ne m'oblige pas à te faire mal.

Sachant que s'il lui désobéissait, il serait retrouvé dans une ruelle pleine de poubelles, il décida de le laisser faire. Il devait juste prendre sur lui, le temps que l'équipe le retrouve. S'ils le retrouvaient, non il devait rester positif sinon il deviendrait fou. Avec Hankel, ils étaient venus, Morgan viendrait. Il ferma les yeux, alors qu'il sentit les doigts de l'homme sur son visage. Il dessina chaque parcelle quand il sentit la main descendre sur son t-shirt, il frissonna. Il sentit le souffle de l'homme sur son oreille.

- On a tout le temps pour ça. Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu devrais manger. Je reviens te voir bientôt mais j'ai des choses urgentes à faire.

Reid essaya de ne pas laisser les larmes déborder. Mais dans sa tête, il revoyait les cadavres des neufs hommes retrouvés. La liste des choses qu'on leurs avait faites. Comment avait-il tenu trois mois, alors que lui se sentait déjà si mal. Il s'approcha du bureau, sur l'assiette se trouvait un steak, des pommes de terres et des haricots verts, ça sentait bon. Et il avait faim, selon son estimation, il devait être passé midi. Il décida de gouter un bout, rien ne lui semblait suspect alors il continua. Pour finir, il mangea tout le plateau et but tout le verre d'eau. Après ça, il alla un peu mieux. Il se rassit sur le lit, contre le mur et ferma les yeux.

_Flash-Back_

_Diana Reid était dans son lit, Spencer entra avec un plateau repas et le posa sur la table de nuit. Il avait préparé tout ce que sa maman aimait et il avait même été cueillir des fleurs qu'il avait mises dans un vase. Il ouvrit les rideaux pour amener la lumière dans la chambre. Sa maman ouvrit péniblement les yeux. _

- _Je t'ai apporté à manger, le docteur a dit que tu devais manger plus._

- _Je vais bien Marti._

- _Mais maman c'est moi Spencer. _

- _Où est Martin?_

- _Il est avec papa, tu sais bien._

- _Non! S'énerva-t-elle en balançant le plateau par terre. _

- _Mais !_

- _Martin, viens Martin !_

_Spencer était complètement perdu, il voulut ramasser les dégâts mais sa maman continuait à appeler son frère. Il abandonna tout là et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il se colla contre la porte, se laissa tomber et colla ses mains sur ses oreilles. Mais même comme ça, il entendait les cris, les larmes commencèrent à couler. _

- _Martin. Pleura-t-il. _

Deeks rentra en force dans la salle d'opération où se trouvaient Nell et Eric. Les deux sursautèrent et furent surpris du visage si sérieux de l'agent. Tout le monde connaissait Marty, c'était le blagueur, le boute-en-train même quand il allait mal, il plaisantait. Mais là, son regard était déterminé.

- Vous avez trouvé quelque chose?

- Non, je suis désolé Deeks.

- Mais merde, ça va bientôt faire 24 heure qu'il a disparu.

- Attendez. Dit Nell en regardant ses écrans.

- Quoi? Demandèrent les deux hommes.

- Quelqu'un essaye de nous pirater.

- Tu peux le localiser? Demanda le blond mais alors une femme apparut sur le grand écran surprenant tout le monde.

- Bonjour! Fit Garcia.

- Mais qui êtes-vous? Demanda Marty.

- Pénélope Garcia, je travaille pour le FBI et je crois que nous recherchons tous notre petit génie.

- Vous ne pouviez pas téléphoner?

- C'est plus rapide comme ceci. Pour moi les vidéos n'ont rien donné, le mec est toujours de dos.

- Nous l'avions remarqué. Marmonna Nell.

- Mais avez-vous remarqué sa main gauche?

- Non qu'est-ce qu'il a?

- Un bandage alors j'ai pensé et mes amis profilers étaient d'accord pour dire que Reid n'était peut-être pas son premier choix.

- Vous croyez qu'il se serait fait rembarrer pour une fois?

- C'est une hypothèse que l'équipe est en train de suivre, je vous prévenais. Maintenant si vous avez besoin de moi vous savez où me trouver.

- J'adore votre style. Le complimenta Eric, la blonde sourit.

- Merci. Dit-elle avant de se déconnecter.

- J'adore votre style. Répéta Nell imitant son ami, visiblement jalouse.

- Quoi ? Demanda l'informaticien.

- Laisse tomber.

- Quand vous aurez fini, vous pourriez vous remettre au travail. Les coupa Deeks sèchement.

- Deeks! Fit Kensi, choquée, en entrant avec les deux autres.

- Je vais faire un tour. Dit-il voulant passer à côté d'eux mais Callen le retint par le bras.

- Attends.

- Quoi? Demanda Marty en se dégageant.

- On sait ce que tu traverses.

- Ah oui, toi aussi ton frère a été enlevé? S'énerva-t-il mais voyant les regards blessés de l'équipe, il s'en voulut. Désolé.

- Avant que tu arrives, il y avait quelqu'un assis sur ta chaise Deeks. Expliqua Kensi. On l'a recherché pendant des mois avant…

- Je sais, je sais bien. Fit-il d'une petit voix, voyant sa coéquipière revenir sur un moment douloureux pour elle.

- Mais maintenant, c'est toi qui est dans l'équipe et on n'abandonne pas ses membres, ni leur famille. Dit Sam d'une manière si solennelle.

- Merci. Répondit-il simplement, il avait toujours voulu être accepté dans une équipe, dommage que se soit dans de telles circonstances.

De leur côté, Emily et Rossi étaient chez le légiste. Les deux agents avaient vu beaucoup de corps pendant leur carrière, l'italien encore plus. Mais ce corps avait une toute autre signification pour eux. Ils avaient tout les deux peur de retrouver leur ami dans cet état. Prentiss avait la nausée alors c'est David qui prit la parole. La légiste était une femme d'une quarantaine d'année, elle avait attaché ses cheveux bruns en queue et tenait un classeur.

- Vous nous avez téléphoné en disant que vous aviez trouvé quelque chose.

- Effectivement, je n'y avais pas fait vraiment attention car chez les premières victimes, il n'y avait presque plus de trace. Mais chez la dernière, cela était plus présent.

- De quoi parlez-vous? Demanda Emily détachant son regard du corps.

- Une substance dans le sang, je l'ai d'abord pris pour une protéine. Expliqua la femme en leur montrant une feuille d'analyse. Puis j'ai poussé les analyses plus loin et cette substance est en réalité un dérivé de LSD.

- Une drogue. Vérifia le plus vieux en examinant la feuille et la légiste acquiesça.

- Qui rendrait les victimes plus malléables.

- Vous en avez déjà entendu parler? Demanda Prentiss.

- Non.

- Vous pensez qu'elle peut venir d'où?

- Je penserai à un chercheur, un laborantin, quelqu'un avec du matériel en tout cas et des connaissances.

- Merci. Si vous trouvez autre chose, voici mon numéro. Dit Rossi en lui tendant une carte.

Emily ressortit avec lui, ils entrèrent dans la voiture et le plus vieux comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas chez la brune. Déjà, elle se rongeait les ongles, chose qu'elle ne faisait que quand elle était stressée. Même si normalement, il ne devait pas se profiler entre eux, c'était un signe flagrant.

- Ça va Emily? Demanda-t-il.

- Tu penses que Spencer va bien?

- Je n'en sais rien mais nous savons que notre homme capture ses victimes et les garde des mois durant. Cela nous laisse plus de temps pour le retrouver.

- Mais dans quel état? Drogué, battu? S'emporta-t-elle les larmes aux yeux. Plus nous mettrons du temps à la retrouver plus le Reid qu'on connait aura disparu.

- On est deux équipes à sa recherche.

- Oui, je devrais me concentrer sur l'enquête. Se calma la brune.

- Tout le monde craque à un moment Emily.

- On ferait mieux de rejoindre les autres. Finit-elle en reprenant son masque.

Les deux équipes s'étaient réunies au hangar, tous autour de la table. Il était tard, la fatigue, le stress, tout le monde avait une tête de déterré. Hotch prit la parole.

- Si nous résumions, ce que nous savons.

- Nous recherchons un homme d'environ trente à trente-cinq ans. Commença Rossi. Il est certainement homosexuel mais il le cache. Il sort donc probablement avec des femmes. Il doit être charismatique et assez fort.

- Il doit être assez intelligent, nous recherchons quelqu'un qui doit avoir des connaissances en chimie. Continua Emily.

- Il pourrait avoir un complice. Essaya Callen intrigué par le profil.

- Il ne le supporterait pas, c'est un narcissique et il n'aime pas partager. Lui expliqua Hotch.

- On sait aussi qu'il s'est fait au moins rembarrer une fois avant de s'en prendre à Reid. Intervint Morgan.

- Exact mais cette piste ne nous a mené nulle part. Dit Sam.

- Attendez ! Fit soudain Kensi, semblant se rappeler de quelque chose, tout le monde la regarda.

- Quoi ? Demanda son coéquipier.

- Au bar pendant la mission, Spencer m'a dit que mon copain ne semblait pas content. C'était un homme au coin du bar qui nous dévisageait. Il a cru que c'était moi qu'il regardait mais si c'était lui?

- J'appelle Eric. Fit Deeks.

- J'appelle Garcia. Dit en même temps Morgan, les deux hommes se toisèrent, leur téléphone à la main.

- Appelez votre agent. Trancha Hotch.

Bientôt les images du bar apparurent sur l'écran, ils virent Reid, puis Kensi mais apparemment l'homme était dans un angle mort. Il n'apparaissait sur aucune caméra comme s'il savait où elles se trouvaient.

- Kensi, tu retournes au bureau, avec Eric tu regarderas les enregistrements des jours des enlèvements, peut-être que tu le trouveras. Tu feras aussi un portrait robot. Ordonna Callen.

- Oui, je vais essayer.

- Je propose de retourner au bar peut-être que les videurs où les serveuses se souviendront d'une bagarre. Continua-t-il et Morgan se leva.

- Je viens avec vous.

- Non Morgan, toi tu vas dormir. Fit Aaron sachant que son agent le prendrait mal. Tu es le seul qui n'a pas fermé l'œil. Emily ira avec vous.

- Je vais bien.

- C'est un ordre. JJ tu le raccompagnes.

- Ok, allez viens. Dit-elle se levant, mettant une main sur l'épaule de l'homme.

Dans la voiture, c'est la blonde qui conduisait, c'était celle qui avait été la plus discrète depuis la disparition de Reid. Morgan l'observa, elle faisait tout pour se montrer impassible mais on voyait bien qu'elle était sur le point de craquer. Tellement accablé par sa propre détresse, il n'avait même pas pensé que les autres aussi souffraient.

- JJ, on va le retrouver.

- C'est la deuxième fois. Dit-elle mais Derek ne comprenait pas.

- Que quoi?

- J'ai été frappé à sa porte, le soir où il a été enlevé. Je savais qu'il était là mais je croyais qu'il était avec toi et que vous vouliez être seuls. Je l'ai laissé tombé comme avec Hankel.

- Bien sûr que non, tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

- Il semblait si heureux depuis que vous sortiez ensemble. Dit-elle laissant couler ses larmes mais ayant un petit sourire.

- Tu le savais? Demanda Derek surpris.

- Bien sûr, vous n'avez même pas fait attention mais votre comportement a changé. Tu es encore plus protecteur. Et lui, et bien, on dirait des aimants, tu bouges, il bouge.

- Mais…

- Le pire, c'est que c'est Garcia qui l'a vu en premier et c'est nous les profilers. Rigola-t-elle doucement en repensant à la première fois que Pénélope lui avait fait part de ses soupçons.

- Qui est au courant?

- Emily, Pénélope et moi. Mais je crois que Rossi et Hotch s'en doutent mais le dire à voix haute, c'est avouer qu'il y a un problème. Il ne veut pas séparer l'équipe.

- Ça aurait mieux valu. Lâcha Derek au moins comme ça, Reid n'aurait pas été faire cette stupide infiltration, il eut un moment de silence puis JJ rajouta dans un murmure.

- J'ai peur Morgan.

- Je sais moi aussi.

_Il pleuvait des cordes, Spencer était sous la pluie, ses cheveux mouillés tombant sur son visage. Derek arriva par derrière. _

- _Hey Reid. _

_Mais ce dernier ne se retourna que quand son ami lui mit une main sur l'épaule. Son visage était trempé mais on voyait que ses yeux étaient rougis et qu'il pleurait. _

- _Reid, tu pleures?_

- _Non, c'est la pluie. Dit le jeune en s'essuyant avec sa main aussi mouillée que le reste. _

- _Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Tu peux tout me dire._

- _Non, c'est totalement faux. _

- _Spencer, t'es comme mon frère. _

- _C'est bien là le problème. Marmonna-t-il. _

- _J'ai fait quelque chose de mal?_

- _Non, tu es juste parfait. Douloureusement parfait._

- _Je ne comprends pas ?_

- _Je t'aime Derek, je suis gay et je t'aime plus que tout. _

_Morgan ne réagit pas, prenant ça pour du dégoût, Spencer lui tourna le dos pour s'éloigner. Mais le métis lui saisit le bras et le retourna. Les yeux du génie exprimait la surprise alors que le plus vieux l'embrassa à pleine bouche. _

- _Je ne veux pas te perdre, je te protègerai toujours. _

Reid se releva trempé, non pas par la pluie de son rêve, mais par la sueur. Il s'assit en tailleur, la pièce était plongée dans le noir, il grelottait. Il était dans un état second, comme s'il avait la grippe. Il vit une ombre s'approcher et s'assoir à côté de lui. Une main le poussa à mettre sa tête sur les jambes de l'inconnu. Il se laissa faire et apprécia même la main froide sur son front.

- Je te protégerai, ne t'en fais pas.

Sur ces mots qui le laissèrent confus, il s'endormit.

Emily interrogeait les videurs pendant que Callen faisait de même avec la serveuse. Tous deux usant de leur charme mais c'est G. qui obtint l'information.

- Oui, lui c'est un habitué, il s'assied toujours là mais je ne connais pas son nom. Je ne sais plus quel jour, il est venu comme d'habitude mais un autre homme s'est approché de lui. Il semblait furieux, ils ont parlé de drogue alors j'ai tout de suite appelé le videur.

- Vous pourriez le décrire.

- J'ai son nom, Gregory Azarov.

- Merci

Il retrouva la brune dehors.

- Alors? Demanda-t-elle.

- L'enquête redémarre.

* * *

**Reid: t'en a encore beaucoup des idées pour me faire souffrir?**

**Mackensy: si tu savais**

**Nate: je pense que vous avez des envies refoulées**

**Mackensy: qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici? J'ai même pas parlé de toi dans ma fic**

**Nate: justement **

**Mackensy: si tu veux je peux te faire souffrir aussi**

**Nate: finalement je m'en vais**

**Mackensy: c'est bien se qu'il me semblait. **** A la prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre et en attendant Review?**


	5. Complication et séparation

"Auteur": **Mackensy**

Beta: **Ptitnath92**

* * *

**Avant toute chose, je sais que ce que je m'apprête à faire, ne sert à rien mais je vais quand même le faire. Le dernier chapitre a été vu par plus de personnes que les autres et bizarrement, j'ai eu moins de reviews. Alors oui j'écris pour moi mais je publies pour avoir un avis même pas très positif. C'est pourquoi j'aimerais vraiment savoir si le chapitre précédent et celui-ci vous plait ou si ça vous déplait pour une quelconque raison. Je ne vais pas faire de chantage Je tenais juste à exprimer mon avis, essayer ça fait du bien. **

**Sur ce bonne lecture et merci à ma béta. **

* * *

**Chapitre 4: complication et séparation**

Au Ncis, l'agent Callen s'approcha du bureau d'Hetty Lange qui buvait une tasse de thé. Le voyant arriver, cette dernière posa sa tasse.

- Hetty, vous vouliez me voir? Demanda l'agent en s'asseyant.

- Comment va le détective Deeks?

- Bien, il est plus sérieux que d'habitude mais je suppose que quand on aura retrouvé son frère, il redeviendra exaspérant.

- Et où en êtes-vous? Questionna-t-elle reprenant sa tasse, elle semblait soucieuse.

- Je vais aller rendre visite à Arkady pour voir s'il peut m'en dire plus sur ce Azarov. Je vais emmener l'agent Prentiss avec moi.

- Très bien. J'espère que cette piste mènera quelque part.

Callen se leva et sortit du NCIS. Cette affaire avançait trop lentement et les deux génies de l'informatique n'avaient rien trouvé de concluant sur Gregory Azarov. Il y avait beaucoup trop de mystère. Il trouva son coéquipier dehors, appuyé contre sa voiture.

- On va où? Demanda Sam en entrant dans la voiture, son collègue fit de même.

- Chez Arkady, mais on passe prendre l'agent Prentiss.

- Encore elle, tu t'attaches mon vieux.

- C'est celle qui garde le plus les pieds sur terre.

- En même temps, nous ne pouvons pas les blâmer. Fit Hanna le visage grave, se souvenant de son attitude lors de la disparition de Dom.

- Oui mais il faut faire vite.

- Comment ça?

- Hetty ne m'a rien dit de précis mais je sens qu'on la pousse à lâcher cette affaire.

- Si on arrête, on perd Deeks.

Ils n'ajoutèrent rien mais tous les deux savaient que perdre le blond, c'était perdre Kensi. Et ce n'était pas envisageable de les perdre. Ils passèrent donc prendre Emily et partirent vers la demeure d'Arkady. En sortant, la brune fut très surprise de se trouver devant une telle maison. Elle avait compris que Callen connaissait quelqu'un qui pourrait les aider mais elle s'attendait à un lieu plus pourri.

- C'est qui votre source?

- Et bien disons qu'il vaut mieux ne pas trop poser de questions.

- Alors qu'est-ce que je fais ici?

- Vous n'aurez qu'à examiner son comportement.

Elle n'ajouta rien et suivit l'homme alors que l'agent Hanna resta près de la voiture. Ils trouvèrent un homme d'un certain âge, bedonnant qui mangeait tout près de la piscine. Quand il les vit, il se leva, s'essuya la bouche et ouvrit les bras en disant.

- Callen, quel plaisir de te revoir, oh et accompagné d'une belle jeune femme. Enchanté princesse. Dit-il en lui faisant un baisemain.

- On a des questions pour toi.

- Comme toujours.

- Connais-tu un type du nom de Gregory Azarov ?

- Sans doute. Fit Arkady ne semblant pas vouloir lâcher des informations, Emily lui fit son plus beau sourire.

- Vous pourriez nous en dire plus?

- Aurais-je droit un diner?

- Peut-être, si vos renseignements en valent la peine. Dit la brune d'un ton aguicheur.

- Il vient de Roumanie, il travaillait pour le gouvernement, c'est un chimiste. Il a été viré et il est arrivé en Amérique. Il s'est reconverti en dealer. Il vend des nouvelles drogues.

- Quel genre? Demanda Callen.

- Le genre expérimental, je n'en sais pas plus.

- Où peut-on le trouver?

- Je ne sais pas. Mais je peux me renseigner contre un diner. Dit-il avec un grand sourire, Emily réfléchi.

- D'accord.

- Bien, je vous recontacte.

Les deux agents sortirent et entrèrent dans la voiture de Sam. Callen lui raconta les nouvelles quand il eut fini, Prentiss ajouta.

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi vous vouliez que je vienne.

- Vous devez l'aimer beaucoup votre ami. Commenta Sam avec un sourire.

- Et le votre a intérêt de tenir ses promesses. Répondit-il sèchement.

Ils rentrèrent au NCIS, où le reste de l'équipe les attendait. L'équipe du FBI avait eu une dérogation pour pouvoir y aller. Alors qu'ils étaient tous à la salle d'opération, le téléphone de Rossi sonna.

- Agent Rossi, c'est Amélia Bones le médecin légiste.

- Oui je me souviens, est-ce que vous avez du nouveau?

- Et bien oui, j'ai fait analyser la substance par un ami. Et il a fait une découverte plutôt intéressante. Cette drogue sert, pour faire simple, à brouiller le côté affectif du cerveau. Plus on en prend et plus la personne associera des souvenirs joyeux à la personne qu'il voit.

- Un filtre d'amour. Résuma l'italien alors que les autres dans la pièce semblaient perplexes.

- En quelque sorte. Cependant sur le long terme, l'organisme sain combattra la drogue.

- Et si la personne a déjà pris de la drogue auparavant?

- Cela risque de prolonger la dépendance, je pense.

Rossi raccrocha et expliqua les nouvelles, ceux du FBI comprirent pourquoi le sénior avait posé la dernière question. Reid avait voulu le cacher mais après l'affaire Hankel, tous savaient qu'il avait continué à prendre de la drogue. Et même si là, il était débarrassé de cette merde, son corps lui avait été habitué à la drogue. Devant l'air grave des hommes, Marty demanda pourquoi ils faisaient ces têtes.

- Notre suspect garde ses victimes jusqu'à ce que la drogue ne fasse plus effet. Même un peu après car il essaye de les maîtriser, en les martyrisant, les violant. Mais quand cela l'énerve, il se débarrasse du corps et retrouve une nouvelle proie. Expliqua Hotchner.

- Ok, ça j'avais compris.

- Votre frère, pendant une affaire, a été enlevé. Continua le chef. Il est resté plusieurs heures à se faire torturer et droguer. Et après que nous l'ayons sauvé, il a continué à s'injecter du Dilaudid.

- Et vous l'avez laissé faire? S'énerva Deeks.

- Nous ne l'avons pas su tout de suite. Se justifia Morgan.

- Bordel, vous êtes des profilers, c'est votre job.

- C'est vrai, le problème est que vu qu'il a déjà été drogué, son organisme va mieux accepter la nouvelle. Fit Rossi d'un ton calme, le policier se tut puis d'un air déterminé, il dit.

- On a juste plus de temps pour le retrouver

- Deeks. Fit sa coéquipière voyant qu'il se voilait la face.

- Non, je ne veux rien savoir d'autre. Nous allons retrouver mon frère et je tuerai cet enfoiré.

- Le problème est que pour Reid, cet enfoiré sera peut-être la personne qu'il aimera le plus au monde.

Cette dernière phrase, dite par Aaron, était comme un coup de couteau au cœur pour Derek. La personne que Reid aimait, c'était lui et personne d'autre. Comment cet enfoiré pouvait se permettre d'approcher son amour. Il sortit prendre l'air et fut rejoint par Marty. Les deux hommes étaient appuyés contre le mur et aucun ne parlait même si tous les deux bouillonnaient à l'intérieur. Finalement le détective brisa le silence.

- Depuis quand connaissez-vous mon frère?

- Depuis qu'il est entré au département. Je me suis tellement moqué de lui, ce gamin de 22 ans qui en faisait à peine 18. Dit Morgan, il sourit nostalgique en repensant à Reid. Il était nul en sport, en tir, en confiance en soi. Personne ne croyait en lui, à part peut-être son mentor. Gideon. Sans lui, il ne serait jamais entré et nous ne l'aurions jamais accepté. JJ a été la première à le prendre sous son aile, je crois être le dernier à lui avoir donné sa chance. Mais maintenant, il est impensable de ne plus l'avoir dans l'équipe. J'aurais dû l'empêcher de faire cette mission.

- J'aurais dû passer la nuit avec lui.

- Vous ne pouviez pas savoir.

- Toi non plus, ça ne t'empêche pas de te blâmer. Depuis que je l'ai revu, je n'ai pas cessé d'imaginer tout ce que j'aurais pu, dû faire pour le retrouver. J'avais promis, étant enfant, de le protéger, de tout faire pour qu'il soit accepté des autres. Et c'est vous qui l'avez fait.

- Sauf qu'avant ça, il avait eu déjà pas mal de coups durs. Expliqua le métis se souvenant des anecdotes que Spencer lui avait raconté.

- Comment ça?

- Ce n'est pas à moi de vous le dire. Répondit Derek et la curiosité de Marty fut titillé encore une fois mais il n'insista pas.

- Vous pensez qu'on va le retrouver?

- J'espère et j'espère qu'il sera comme avant.

- Depuis quand vous l'aimez? Demanda Deeks, il avait hésité avant de poser la question mais il voulait savoir.

- Quoi? Fit semblant de ne pas comprendre le plus vieux.

- Ça se voit.

- Personne n'est au courant. Dit-il en omettant le fait, que trois personnes au moins le savaient.

- Je ne dirais rien.

- Bien et je ne dirais rien pour vous et votre coéquipière. Sourit Morgan, cela eut le même effet sur Deeks qui se justifia comme lui.

- Mais il n'y a rien entre Kensi et moi.

- Pour l'instant.

Du côté de Reid, cela aurait pu être pire. Enfin, ce dernier était complètement perdu, son agresseur ne lui avait pour l'instant rien fait. Il venait lui donnait à manger, parfois échangeait deux, trois mots, l'effleurait mais il ne l'avait jamais vraiment touché. Spencer en était content mais c'était déroutant. Car selon leur profil, ce type était un prédateur sexuel qui n'obéissait qu'à ses pulsions. Et s'ils s'étaient trompés peut-être que cet homme n'était pas si mauvais.

Ce dernier entra, il posa le plateau sur la table et s'assit sur la chaise. Reid n'avait plus de mouvement de recul, il n'avait plus vraiment peur.

- Bonjour Spencer.

- Bonjour.

- Tu peux m'appeler Matthew. Tu as faim?

- Oui.

- J'espère que tu apprécies mes petits plats.

- Oui.

- Tu sais que tu es très spécial. Fit Matthew et s'avançant près du jeune. Tu sais pourquoi?

- Non.

- Parce que tu es mon âme-sœur.

_Derek et Spencer se trouvait dans la maison et dans le lit du premier. Le plus jeune avait sa tête collée contre le torse du métis, chacun profitant de la chaleur de l'autre._

- _T'as entendu ce qu'a dit Garcia?_

- _Non, qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore dit?_

- _Elle a parlé d'âme-sœur._

- _Ça ne m'étonne pas d'elle._

- _Tu y crois toi?_

- _J'en sais rien. Répondit simplement Derek mais Reid ne semblait pas vraiment ravi de la réponse, le plus vieux lui prit le menton et le releva. Écoute Spencer, je ne sais pas si tu es mon âme-sœur mais tu es la personne qui compte le plus pour moi en cet instant. _

- _C'est vrai ?_

- _Oui, je ne sais pas si ça va tenir toute la vie mais dans notre métier on sait que c'est le moment présent qui compte._

- _Le moment présent. _

- _Exact. _

Matthew allait l'embrasser mais Reid le repoussa. Ce n'était pas Derek, pas son Derek, c'était un malade, un suspect. Ce dernier, fou de rage, empoigna la chemise de Spencer et le plaqua au mur. Reid crut qu'il allait mourir mais l'homme le relâcha et il tomba à terre. Il pria pour que ce soit fini mais il entendit un bruit de tissu puis il vit quelque chose passer autour de son cou. Il voulut se relever mais quelque chose le serra. Il mit ses mains à son cou et compris que l'homme lui avait mis sa ceinture autour du cou. Il essaya de se débattre mais Matthew savait comment s'y prendre. Pour la deuxième fois en quelques minutes, il crut qu'il allait mourir. Mais finalement l'air revint et il tomba dans l'inconscience.

Il était vingt heures et tout le monde était reparti chez lui, Deeks était chez lui. Il venait de prendre une douche quand on sonna à la porte. Il alla ouvrir une serviette autour de la taille. Il fut surpris de tomber sur sa coéquipière.

- Je peux entrer?

- Oui vas-y, ne fais pas attention au désordre.

La brune entra et vit effectivement que le détective avait loupé le jour du ménage. Néanmoins, elle fut plus attirée par le torse de son ami. Ce dernier apprécia le regard de la jeune femme mais décida de passer un t-shirt, ce n'était pas le moment pour ça.

- Tu voulais me voir?

- Je voulais savoir comment tu allais.

- Ça va. Ça ira encore mieux quand on l'aura retrouvé.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais parlé de lui? Ni de ton enfance.

- Parce qu'il n'y avait rien à dire. Répondit simplement Deeks s'asseyant sur son fauteuil, Kensi fit de même et sembla insister. Quand mon père a décidé de quitter ma mère, il m'a forcé à venir avec lui. Spencer est resté avec elle, mais elle était malade, c'est pour ça que mon père est parti. La maladie a pris de plus en plus de place et à dix-huit ans, Spencer l'a fait internée. Ce n'était pas à lui de faire ça. Mais mon père a toujours été égoïste et je suis devenu comme lui.

_Marty avait mis la plupart de ses affaires dans un sac, il était hors de question qu'il reste une minute de plus dans cette maison. Il descendit les marches et son père l'arrêta._

- _Où vas-tu?_

- _Je pars, n'essaye pas de me retenir._

- _Et où comptes-tu aller? _

- _N'importe où, ce sera mieux qu'ici. Fit Deeks sèchement voulant passer. _

- _Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois Marty, dehors c'est pire, tu vas te faire bouffer. _

- _Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Dit-il en ouvrant la porte._

- _Tout ce  
que j'ai fait, c'était pour toi._

- _Non pour toi et seulement toi. Répondit le blond en claquant la porte se retournant vers son père. Tu m'as manipulé depuis tout petit, tu m'as fait devenir comme toi._

- _Et c'est si mal? Demanda le plus vieux avec un sourire que son fils lui aurait bien fait ravaler. _

- _D'être un putain d'égoïste, oui c'est mal. Le pire, c'est que je n'ai jamais voulu devenir avocat, c'était encore une de tes idées. Tu ne m'as jamais demandé ce que moi je voulais faire, ce que moi je ressentais. C'était toujours ce que toi tu pensais, ce que tu voulais. Finalement, c'est bien que Spencer ne soit pas là, il n'a pas du subir ton influence._

- _Ton frère était comme ta mère et toi tu es comme moi. _

- _Au final, c'est lui qui a gagné._

- _Tu ne peux pas changer qui tu es Marty. _

_Marty claqua la porte pour la dernière fois, il ne revit pas son père. Il changea de nom peu après. _

- Non tu n'es pas égoïste. Le défendit la brune en mettant une main sur son genou.

- J'ai laissé mon petit frère que j'avais promis de protéger et je ne l'ai jamais recherché. Dit-il d'une voix tremblante. Juste parce que je pensais qu'il était fâché contre moi. Vous aviez raison, je suis immature.

- Arrête de t'automutiler. Ce qui est fait, est fait mais tu es un brillant agent et nous allons le retrouver.

- J'ai peur Kensi.

La jeune femme le prit dans ses bras, ils se séparèrent un peu et leur visage était si proche. Ils se rapprochèrent doucement et le téléphone de Deeks sonna. Il se leva et décrocha.

- Deeks?

- On a du nouveau, Arkady nous a donné le nom d'un bar où l'on pourra trouver Azarov. Fit Callen. Apparemment, il recrute des employés.

- Quel est le plan?

- Je vais y aller et Kensi aussi, pour qu'au moins un de nous soit embauché.

- Et le FBI?

- Apparemment, ils ont des soucis.

- Quel genre?

- C'est leur problème, en tout cas, on a carte blanche.

- D'accord, je passe chercher Kensi et on se retrouve au bureau.

- Ok fait vite.

Il raccrocha, tout en se demandant, quels pouvaient être les ennuis de l'autre équipe. Avant de chasser cette idée, il devait se concentrer sur l'enquête.

Au commissariat, l'équipe du FBI tirait une tête d'enterrement. L'agent Hotchner venait de leur annoncer que Strauss leur demandait de revenir à Quantico.

- Elle n'a pas le droit de nous demander de partir. Fit JJ.

- Elle m'a dit que deux équipes sur cette affaire c'était de trop. Que nous serions plus utile autre part.

- Elle veut qu'on abandonne Reid. S'énerva Morgan. On ne peut pas faire ça.

- Elle pense que cela obscurcit notre vision, que nous ne réagissons pas comme des profilers.

- Foutaise.

- Je sais bien Morgan, mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Soit nous revenons, soit nous sommes virés. Expliqua leur chef, toute l'équipe était abattue mais il fallait bien se décider.

- Allons faire nos valises. Dit Rossi en se levant.

- Vous abandonnez Reid comme ça?

- Non, si nous pouvions aider, nous resterions mais depuis qu'on est là, on tourne en rond. Sois honnête, ils ont été plus efficaces que nous. Se justifia l'italien.

Hotch et Rossi sortirent de la pièce, les deux femmes sentaient que Morgan allait craquer. Et elles aussi avaient du mal à accepter la situation.

- Tu vas rester? Demanda Emily.

- J'ai des congés à prendre, ils ne peuvent pas me les refuser.

- Je reste aussi. Fit la brune, Jennifer semblait hésiter.

- J'aimerai bien mais avec Henry.

- Vas-y JJ, on te préviendra dés qu'on l'aura retrouvé.

- Promettez-moi que vous allez le retrouver.

- On te le promet.

JJ sortit de la pièce après avoir enlacé ses deux amis, leur équipe était entrain de partir en miette. Si Reid ne revenait pas, leur équipe ne fonctionnerait plus comme avant. Les deux agents repartirent à l'hôtel, ils devaient récupérer leurs affaires. Alors que Morgan fermait sa valise, on frappa à la porte. Il alla ouvrir, c'était son patron.

- J'ai poussé Strauss à accepter vos congés, vous avez deux semaines. Et la chambre est payée jusque demain matin, profitez-en.

- Merci.

- Retrouve-le.

Sans un mot de plus, Aaron partit. Morgan était content que son boss soutienne son initiative. Mais même sans ça, il serait resté. Son travail sans Reid n'était plus un travail. Sa vie sans son Spencer, ne valait pas le coup. Son téléphone sonna, il décrocha.

- Beau brun, dis-moi que tu ne démissionnes pas.

- Pas encore princesse, je suis en congé.

- Tu vas le retrouver hein?

- Je vais faire tout pour.

- Si je peux aider.

- Non baby girl, on est plus censé travailler sur cette affaire.

- Mais…

- Je te fais signe dés qu'on là.

- Faites attention à vous aussi.

- Bonne nuit Pénélope.

Il posa son téléphone sur la table de nuit et s'assit sur son lit. La tête entre les mains, il avait envie de crier. Il avait promis à toute l'équipe de retrouver Reid, mais il avait tellement peur d'échouer. Et il avait peur de retrouver le corps mais pas l'esprit du génie.

* * *

**Deeks: pourquoi tu les as fait partir?**

**Mackensy: trop de monde, j'avais du mal à les gérer**

**Callen: rassure moi je ne vais pas sortir avec Prentiss?**

**Mackensy: non**

**Callen: ah**

**Mackensy: toi, tu es tout à moi**

**Callen: je préfère Emily alors.**

**Mackensy: tu te rappelles ce que les scénaristes de la série t'ont fait au premier épisode.**

**Callen: oui je me suis fait tirer dessus**

**Mackensy: je peux faire dix fois pire. **

**Deeks: Callen tu vas où?**

**Callen: loin très loin,**

**Deeks: on peut faire ça?**

**Mackensy: non. Apparement Nate à du succès donc je le vends contre des reviews puisque je ne crois pas l'utiliser dans ma fic.**


	6. Des vies comme des dominos

"Auteur": **Mackensy**

Beta: **Ptitnath92**

* * *

**Salut, comme j'ai eu une remontée de reviews (i'm happy), j'ai décidé de vous poster déjà le nouveau chapitre qui n'aurait dut être publié que la semaine prochaine. Merci à ma Beta. **

**Pour ce chapitre un peu spécial car vous aller vite vous en rendre compte, vous allez passer par presque tout les personnages de la fic. A chaque ligne continue comme celle-ci: **

* * *

** vous passerez au point de vue d'un autre personnage que je ne précise pas, à vous de découvrir. Mais se sera toujours entre deux personnes qui auront un contact, c'est un peu compliqué à expliquer mais vous comprendrez vite.**

**Bonne lecture et on se retrouve à la fin**

* * *

**Chapitre 5: Des vies comme des dominos. **

- Récapitulons. Qui suis-je? Spencer Reid. Où suis-je? Chez Matthew. Matthew qui est… un ami? Marmonne Spencer assis en tailleur sur son lit.

Il est si mignon plongé dans ses pensées, ses cheveux tombent négligemment sur sa figure, je pourrais l'observer toute la nuit. Même si j'aimerais plus, mais j'attendrai. J'attendrais qu'il le veuille, j'ai envie qu'il me supplie. Il est tout pour moi et je veux être tout pour lui. Ce sera bientôt le cas, il ne me repousse plus et lui ne me décevra pas. Pas comme les autres, lui restera avec moi pour toujours. Parce qu'il m'aime même s'il ne le sait pas encore.

Malheureusement, il faut que je parte, je n'ai plus de médicament à lui donner. Cette fois-ci, j'ai l'argent, il ne pourra pas me dire non. Il faut que je guérisse Spencer pour qu'il voit que c'est moi son âme-sœur. Je prends mon manteau et monte dans ma voiture, elle est moins confortable que mon ancienne que j'ai dû revendre. Je me rends au bar le Sunset, il est bondé mais il faut que je trouve Gregory. Je le vois à une table, je remonte mon col et me dirige vers lui mais deux molosses m'arrêtent. Néanmoins Azarov leur fait signe de me laisser passer et de m'assoir. Il me regarde comme si j'étais une merde, avec son air prétentieux.

- Que veux-tu Matthew?

- J'ai l'argent mais il m'en faut plus.

- Combien as-tu?

- Tiens. Lui dis-je en lui tendant une enveloppe où j'ai mis tout ce que j'avais, il l'ouvre et compte les billets.

- Très bien, tu auras dix doses.

- Non, ce n'est pas possible, il y a assez d'argent pour au moins trente.

- Je n'ai pas franchement apprécié notre petite altercation et le produit devient rare.

- Non, j'en ai besoin. M'énervais-je en tapant du poing sur la table mais les deux gardes se rapprochent de moi et je m'assois.

- Alors reviens avec plus d'argent. Tu les veux ou pas?

- Oui !

Il me tend une petite boite, je vérifie que les fioles y sont. Puis je les mets dans ma poche, je me lève et me dirige vers les toilettes. Il faut que je me rafraichisse, j'ai chaud et l'air est suffocant, il y a beaucoup trop de monde. Et surtout je suis en colère, il faut que Spencer guérisse pour que nous vivions ensemble, j'ai besoin de ces doses. Sinon, il mourra comme les autres. Je m'asperge le visage d'eau et me regarde dans la glace, je suis pâle. Il faut que j'aie une meilleure tête avant d'aller retrouver mon amour. Je passe une main sur mon crâne chauve, je ne m'y suis pas encore habitué. Mais je suis sûr que lui aimera l'intention. Je m'essuie rapidement et quand je veux sortir, je cogne un type qui me dévisage.

* * *

L'homme qui m'a bousculé s'en va rapidement, sa tête me dit quelque chose. Mais alors que j'essaye de me souvenir où je l'ai vu, Sam me parle dans mon oreillette. Je vérifie que je suis seul avant de lui répondre.

- G, où vous en êtes?

- Il voulait parler d'abord seul avec Kensi. Sam, il y a un type qui va sortir, il a la tête rasée, il fait plus ou moins ma taille avec un long manteau noir.

- Oui, je le vois, il a l'air suspect.

- Sa tête me dit quelque chose.

- Je le suis.

Un homme rentre dans les toilettes, je le reconnais, c'est un des larbins d'Azarov. Une montagne de muscle, habillé moulant, des cicatrices sur les bras, vraiment charmant.

- Il va vous recevoir.

- Je vous suis.

Je le suis dans la foule et me rend compte que Kensi est assise au bar. Je ne la regarde pas plus longtemps et me dirige vers le chef. Il est toujours assis, regardant Kensi, je n'apprécie pas ce regard. Elle est comme ma petite sœur, et voir un pervers de son genre la regarder de cette façon, me donne envie de lui mettre mon poing dans la figure. Même si c'est notre métier et qu'elle est capable de se défendre seule, j'ai toujours envie de la protéger. Encore heureux qu'elle n'entend pas mes pensées. Je m'assieds en face de lui et prends un visage neutre.

- J'ai entendu de bons échos monsieur Blake, vous êtes un bon vendeur.

- Faut-il encore avoir quelque chose à vendre.

- J'ai de bons produits qui vous rapporteront de bonnes commissions.

- J'ai également eu des bons échos sur vos produits.

- Alors, nous pourrions peut-être faire une période d'essai, je vous donne des échantillons our montrer à vos futurs acheteurs.

- Parfait.

Cela a été vite fait mais je savais que Nell et Eric m'avait créé un bon passé et une bonne, ou plutôt mauvaise réputation. Il me donne une valise avec les échantillons, je vérifie et après avoir échangé nos numéros téléphones et avoir bu un verre, je me lève. Je vois qu'il fait signe à Kensi de revenir, il nous présente.

- Gabrielle Sanchez je vous présente Monsieur Blake, mon nouveau collaborateur.

- Enchantée. Dis-je en lui faisant un baisemain.

* * *

- De même.

Ce n'est pas facile de faire semblant de ne pas connaitre quelqu'un. Callen est vraiment très doué mais il va s'en aller et je vais rester seule avec Azarov. Je n'ai pas peur, je suis juste prudente. Il ne me veut pas comme vendeuse mais il a dit qu'il avait un autre job pour moi. Ça ne me dit rien de bon. Mais je pense à Deeks, la façon dont il a changé depuis que son frère à disparu. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça, ça a été un ascenseur émotionnel pour lui. Quand il l'a retrouvé, il semblait libéré d'un poids qui le minait depuis longtemps mais quand Spencer a été enlevé, ça a été la dégringolade. Il est à cran, je le comprends mais je ne veux pas le perdre. Même s'il n'y a jamais rien de plus entre nous, je ne veux pas perdre le peu qu'il y a. Callen est parti et Azarov m'a commandé un verre, j'attends qu'il parle en gardant un sourire charmeur.

- Vous êtes vraiment une charmante jeune femme.

- Mais j'étais venue pour le travail.

- Je ne vais pas vous faire faire ce travail de bas-étage. Mais j'aurais quelque chose de beaucoup plaisant à vous proposer.

- Je vous écoute. Dis-je en sirotant ma boisson.

- Tutoyons-nous d'abord. Mais pas ici, si tu venais chez moi demain, à dix-huit heure.

- Je ne peux pas en savoir plus? Dis-je taquine.

- Nous aurons tout le temps d'en parler demain.

- Très bien.

Il me donne son adresse et je me lève et comme Callen, il me donne un baisemain, quel copieur. Autant Callen a un charme et un charisme fou, autant lui en manque cruellement. Je vais vers la sortie tout en jouant de mes atouts, je sais qu'il me regarde. Parfois je me dis que les garçons ont de la chance, c'est toujours moi qui dois charmer les pervers. Je reprends ma voiture, je vois Deeks qui me suit, j'ai toujours mon oreillette.

- Alors tu as un deuxième rendez-vous? Me dit-il, je fronce les sourcils mais ça, il ne peut pas le voir.

- Apparemment.

- Mais on n'en sait pas plus. Rajoute-t-il, cela sonne comme un reproche.

- Non.

Je n'aime pas son ton, même s'il essaye de faire de l'humour, il est beaucoup plus froid.

- Et Callen et Sam ? Demandais-je

- Callen a cru reconnaitre un type et Sam l'a poursuivi mais je n'en sais pas plus. Ils m'ont dit qu'on devait les rejoindre au bureau.

- Ok.

On ne se parle plus jusqu'à la destination, j'ai vraiment envie de retrouver le Deeks d'avant. Nous sortons de nos voitures respectives et nous nous dirigeons vers le NCIS, avant de rentrer, je lui prends le bras. Il se retourne.

* * *

Je me retourne, je sais qu'elle est tracassée mais je n'arrive pas à être comme avant. Je ne supporterai pas de perdre mon frère pour la seconde fois.

- On va le retrouver.

- Tu n'en sais rien.

- Deeks.

- Il faut qu'on aille voir les autres.

Avant tout ça, j'espérais qu'il se passe quelque chose entre elle et moi, même si je savais que c'était interdit. Mais là, je suis en train de tout casser et je le sais. Je l'éloigne de moi comme je l'ai toujours fait avec tous ceux qui m'approchent un peu trop. C'est devenu un moyen d'auto-défense naturel. Pourtant elle avait presque réussi à briser ma carapace. Je n'ai pas envie d'y penser pour l'instant, je lui tourne donc le dos et m'avance vers l'entrée. Je sais qu'elle me suit et qu'elle est en colère. Je monte les escaliers en étant presque certain de trouver Callen et Sam dans l'OPS. Mais je suis surpris de tomber sur Derek et l'autre fille, comment elle s'appelle, Emily.

- Où sont les autres membres de votre équipe? Demandais-je et Morgan me répond.

- Ils ont dû repartir.

Je suis en colère contre eux, ils disaient tenir à Spencer mais ils partent comme si de rien n'était. Quoi qu'il arrive, moi je ne l'abandonnerai pas.

- Et nous ne sommes pas vraiment censés être là. Ajouta la brune, c'est bizarre.

- Hetty sait que vous êtes là? Demandais-je même si je sais qu'Hetty sait tout et voit tout.

- Oui. Répond-il, je le savais.

- Eric, où sont Sam et Callen?

- Ils parlent avec Hetty.

Je vais pour faire demi-tour quand une main forte me retient.

* * *

Depuis qu'on est là, personne n'a voulu nous dire ce qu'ils ont trouvé. Mais foi de Derek Morgan, Deeks va me le dire. Il n'est pas content quand il se retourne et vu sa tête, il n'a pas dû dormir plus que moi. Mais je ne le relâche pas, j'ai besoin d'avoir des réponses.

- Quoi ? Dit-il mécontent, je sais que les deux brunes sont à deux doigts de nous séparer.

- Vous avez du nouveau ? Demandais-je doucement, on a besoin de lui, tout en le relâchant.

- C'est ce que je vais aller voir.

- Je viens avec toi.

- Si tu veux. Répondit-il finalement en haussant les épaules.

On dirait qu'il n'a pas la force de me contredire, il m'a fait un piètre sourire qui ressemble à celui de Reid. Ça me fait mal, plus je le vois et plus je trouve des ressemblances entre eux. Je jette un coup d'œil à Emily qui me fait signe qu'elle reste là. Je suis donc le blondinet et nous entrons dans une pièce où ils doivent surement détruire les papiers importants, car il y a une sorte de four au fond de la pièce. Les trois personnes présentes s'arrêtent de parler quand ils nous voient arriver.

- Vous avez du nouveau? Demande Deeks, les deux agents me regardent et Callen dit.

- Il vaudrait mieux en parler seul.

- Non je veux savoir. Dis-je peut-être un peu trop hargneusement parce que Sam s'approche de moi.

- D'accord mais va falloir se calmer.

Il me met une main sur l'épaule mais je me libère.

* * *

Il est nerveux et rempli de colère, je pourrais lui dire que je comprends sa frustration mais il n'est pas en état de l'entendre. Cette affaire me rappelle trop celle de Dom, je n'ai pas envie de perdre une autre personne comme ça. Même si elle ne fait pas partie de l'équipe. Je me tourne vers Callen et Hetty qui se concertent du regard. Il y a toujours eu un lien étrange entre eux deux. Finalement c'est G qui prend la parole.

- Dans le bar, j'ai bousculé un mec en allant aux toilettes. Je ne l'ai pas reconnu tout de suite, je savais que je l'avais déjà vu mais je ne savais plus où. J'ai demandé à Sam de le suivre, l'homme l'a repéré et il s'est enfui. Raconte-t-il puis il se tourne vers moi pour que je continue. Sam?

- Je lui ai couru après mais je l'ai perdu de vue. Cependant au coin de la rue, j'ai retrouvé une boite presque vide. Il restait deux flacons et on les a envoyés pour analyse.

- Quand je suis revenu, j'ai demandé à revoir le portrait robot de Kensi et c'était bien lui. Finit Callen, il s'attend surement comme moi à l'explosion des deux autres.

- Vous aviez cet enfoiré devant vous et vous l'avez laissé filé, deux fois. S'énerve comme prévu Derek.

- Il a changé, il s'est rasé la tête maintenant il ressemble plus à ça.

G montre le portrait qu'il a modifié, Deeks se fige, il prend la feuille et fronce les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a agent Deeks? Demande Hetty.

- Cet homme. Fit simplement le blond en étant sous le choc.

- Quoi? Demanda Callen.

- Je le connais.

- Comment ça, tu le connais et c'est maintenant que tu nous le dis? Demande Morgan, il est vrai que je suis aussi perdu que lui.

- Je n'avais pas bien regardé la première fois. Et quand je l'ai rencontré, il était plus jeune et n'avais pas la même tête.

- Où l'as-tu vu?

- C'était après que je sois parti de chez mon père.

_Il pleuvait, Deeks avec son sac sur le dos et ne savait pas où aller. Mais il était hors de question qu'il reparte chez son père. Il avait fait enfin le pas de partir, ce n'était pas pour faire marche arrière. Cependant il n'avait que cent dollars en poche, c'était toutes ses économies. Il marcha jusqu'à un bar, il pourrait au moins être au sec. Il rentra et s'assit au comptoir avant de commander une bière. Un homme vint s'assoir à côté de lui, il n'y fit pas attention et se concentra davantage sur son verre. _

- _Je te dérange? Fit l'homme mais Deeks ne releva pas la tête._

- _On est dans un pays libre. _

- _Tu pars en voyage? Demanda-t-il et là, il releva la tête pour voir que l'homme montrait son sac. _

- _Non. Répondit le jeune avant de replonger dans sa bière. _

- _Tu as l'air complètement paumé._

- _Non._

- _Pas très loquace._

- _Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez? Demanda-t-il maintenant énervé. _

- _Disons que j'ai été dans la même situation que toi et je me suis dit que je pourrais t'aider._

- _Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide._

- _J'ai un grand appartement, tu peux y passer cette nuit-ci si tu veux. _

_Deeks réfléchit à la situation, il n'avait pas envie de dormir dehors et l'homme avait l'air normal. Et surtout passé l'adrénaline de la dispute avec son père, il était fatigué. Il accepta donc, il paya sa bière et suivit l'homme. Il vivait à deux rues de là, ils ne parlèrent pas mais Marty l'observa. Il devait être plus vieux que lui, il avait les cheveux rasés courts, il n'était pas très baraqué mais il avait un air chaleureux. Ils arrivèrent finalement devant un petit immeuble, ils montèrent au deuxième et l'homme ouvrit la porte. C'était un appartement assez spacieux et assez bien décoré. Le blond posa son sac par terre._

- _Si tu veux prendre une douche, c'est par là. Dit-il en montrant une porte. _

- _D'accord, merci. _

- _En fait, je m'appelle Matthew._

- _Marty, Marty Deeks. _

_Il avait préféré donné un faux nom, au cas où son père le rechercherait. En même temps, il était majeur, il faisait se qu'il voulait. Il alla donc prendre une douche et l'homme avait déjà préparé le canapé avec une couverture et un coussin. Marty le remercia et s'installa. _

_Deeks resta une semaine, l'homme semblait heureux d'avoir de la compagnie et il était vraiment amical. Et le blond lui avait donné ses économies et il comptait trouver un boulot. Mais le huitième jour, son comportement changea. Il rentra saoul et Martin était sur le canapé en train de lire une revue et il n'y fit pas d'abord attention. Mais l'homme s'avança vers lui et lui dit._

- _Je t'ai manqué Marty. Dit l'homme en s'asseyant presque sur le jeune, le coinçant par la même occasion. _

- _Euh oui. Acquiesça le blond ne sachant pas comment réagir. _

- _Toi, tu m'as beaucoup manqué. Tu es si beau. Fit l'homme se penchant pour l'embrasser mais Marty le repoussa, Matthew tomba par terre._

- _Arrête! Cria Deeks en se levant._

- _Mais tu m'aimes._

- _Non !_

- _Ne sois pas timide, je le sais sinon tu ne serais pas venu chez moi. Minauda le plus vieux en se relevant, mais Martin connaissait trop bien la manipulation, son père l'avait beaucoup utilisé. _

- _Je vais partir._

- _Non! Rugit l'homme en se jetant sur lui. _

_Martin réagit très vite et lui balança un vase sur la tête, il prit son sac presque vide et partit à toute vitesse sans se retourner._

- Et après? Demandais-je pour le faire sortir de ses pensées.

- Je suis allé chez mon ami Ray.

- Tu n'as pas été porté plainte? Demanda Callen.

- J'étais chez lui, il avait beaucoup trop d'arguments en sa faveur et il n'avait rien fait.

- Tu as dû être l'un des premiers, sinon pas le premier. Constata Morgan se concentrant.

- Mais dans le bar, pourquoi il a choisi Spencer, s'il m'a vu? Demanda le détective.

- Il ne t'a peut-être pas reconnu. Dis-je mais Derek ne semblait pas d'accord.

- Ou peut-être justement que si, il voulait peut-être t'enlever. Mais voir Spencer a dû lui rappeler votre rencontre, il te ressemble.

- Tout ça serait de ma faute. Murmura-t-il, j'ai vraiment de la peine pour lui.

- Non, agent Deeks. Fit la Hetty d'une manière forte et il relève la tête, on peut voir à quel point cela l'atteint.

- Si j'avais porté plainte.

- Essaye de résonner comme un flic. Intervint G. Tu connais son nom de famille? Tu te souviens de son adresse?

- Oui je dois pouvoir me souvenir de l'adresse mais il ne m'a jamais dit son nom de famille.

Nous remontons à l'OPS et Deeks donne l'adresse à Eric mais l'immeuble a été détruit, il y a deux ans et aucune trace des anciens propriétaires ou locataires. C'est frustrant d'avancer et de reculer aussitôt. Le téléphone de l'agent Prentiss sonne, elle veut le prendre mais il tombe par terre, je le récupère et lui tend, nos mains se frôlent et elle me remercie.

* * *

Je prends mon téléphone des mains de Sam, d'habitude je ne suis pas aussi maladroite. Tout ça m'affecte plus que je le pensais. Je regarde le numéro mais je ne le connais pas, je décroche quand même.

- Bonjour Emily.

- Qui êtes-vous? Demandais-je même si j'avais reconnu la voix.

- Arkady ma chère !

- Comment avez-vous eu mon numéro?

- Vous me devez un dîner.

- Je n'ai pas oublié mais on n'a pas encore retrouvé mon ami.

- J'ai alors peut-être quelque chose qui pourrait vous intéresser.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est?

- Venez au restaurant le Mirror à dix-huit heure et vous verrez.

Il raccroche avant que je n'ai pu ajouter quoique se soit. Les autres me regardent bizarrement surtout Morgan. Je leur explique.

- Hors de question que tu y ailles. Dit mon collègue catégorique.

- Il a peut-être des informations et puis ce n'est qu'un diner.

- Je n'aime pas ça.

- Et ce n'est pas toi qui va devoir y aller. Dis-je avec un sourire voulant faire une touche d'humour mais il garde son air grave.

- Emily. Dit-il.

- Derek. L'imitai-je avant de soupirer et d'ajouter. Arrête de croire que tu es le seul qui est prêt à faire des sacrifices pour retrouver Reid.

- Je sais bien. Me répondit-il, je crois l'avoir touché.

- Alors fais moi confiance.

- Agent Prentiss, puis-je vous parler? Demande la chef du NCIS.

- Oui bien sûr.

Je suis très surprise qu'elle veuille me parler, cette femme me fait un peu peur. Elle inspire le respect contrairement à Strauss. Je la suis jusqu'à son bureau, elle s'assied.

- Je voulais que vous sachiez que même si vous ne faites pas partie de mes agents, votre sécurité est importante pour moi.

- C'est gentil mais….

- Je n'ai pas fini. Me coupa-t-elle et je me ratatine, j'ai l'impression d'être à l'école devant la directrice. Je vois que vous tenez beaucoup à votre collègue disparu et je crains que cela obscurcisse votre jugement.

- Je sais très bien que je prends un risque mais pas autant que l'agent Blye qui va elle chez un criminel reconnu.

- L'agent Blye est un agent d'infiltration affirmé.

- Et je vous répète que je sais ce que je fais. Redis-je sûre de moi, on se toise un long moment.

- Très bien, alors laissez-moi vous apporter toute l'aide dont je dispose. Dit-elle en se levant, je la suis jusqu'à une sorte de dressing.

- C'est-à-dire?

- Arkady ne résistera pas à cette robe.

Elle me tend une magnifique robe rouge, je lui souris et elle pose une main sur mon bras.

* * *

Il y a beaucoup de détermination chez cette jeune femme, je pourrais la recruter si elle n'avait déjà pas un poste. Mais je sens que cette affaire va provoquer beaucoup de bouleversements. C'est comme des dominos. Si le jeune Spencer meurt, le détective Deeks ne s'en remettra pas et partira, suivit de l'agent Blye, Callen alors se renfermera et son partenariat avec l'agent Hanna va en pâtir. L'autre équipe ne sera pas mieux lotie. Tout dépendra de la détermination, non pas de l'agent Prentiss mais bien de celle du docteur Reid.

* * *

Mathew entre dans la pièce, je suis content de le revoir. Il semble aussi content de me voir, il a un grand sourire, il pose le plateau sur la table et s'assied à côté de moi.

- Comment vas-tu mon Spencer? Demande-t-il chaleureusement, j'ai envie d'aller dans ses bras mais il y a toujours quelque chose qui me retient.

- Bien enfin je crois.

- Qu'y a-t-il?

- J'ai l'impression d'oublier des choses ou des personnes. Je me rappelle de prénoms mais pas qui ils sont. Expliquai-je, il me répond simplement.

- C'est qu'elles ne doivent pas être importantes.

- Il y a en a qui reviennent sans cesse comme Martin.

Je le vois qui serre les poings, j'aurais peut-être pas dû lui dire. Mais il semble se détendre et moi aussi par la même occasion.

- C'est ton frère, mais il t'a abandonné alors que moi je suis avec toi. Si tu l'as oublié, c'est surement que ton cerveau pensait que c'était mieux pour toi.

- Oui surement, mais est-ce que je pourrais sortir de cette pièce?

- Bientôt quand tu iras mieux. Me dit-il plus sèchement mais je ne comprends pas.

- Mais je vais bien.

- Je sais ce qui est bon pour toi mon petit Spencer. Dit-il en m'embrassant, je rougis malgré moi. Mange maintenant.

Il sort et je mange tranquillement même si mon cerveau turbine encore. Maintenant je sais qui est Martin mais ce Derek alors. Je n'ose pas lui poser la question, mais il me semble qu'il est important pour moi. Encore une fois, je me sens fatigué après avoir mangé. Il a raison, je ne vais peut-être pas si bien que ça. Je me couche donc sur le matelas et ferme les yeux.

_Un jeune garçon blond est un haut d'un arbre, il me fait de grands signes._

- _Allez viens Spence, tu peux le faire._

- _Non Martin, c'est dangereux._

- _Seulement si tu tombes._

- _Il y a 89 % de chances que je me casse un membre ou pire._

- _Arrête avec tes pourcentages, c'est amusant, fait moi confiance._

- _D'accord._

_Je m'accroche à la première branche puis à la deuxième, finalement ce n'est pas si difficile. Mais à mi- hauteur, je regarde en bas et je n'ose plus bouger. Je suis trop haut, je crie après Martin et il me dit qu'il arrive. J'entends un grand crac et je sens quelque chose me heurter, je lâche tout et m'écrase au sol. _

- _Qu'est-ce qui s'est passer? Martin tu vas bien? Demande mon père en relevant Martin qui saigne au coude droit et au front. _

- _Ça va, Spencer? Demande Martin en se tournant vers moi mais mon père me fusille du regard. _

- _Toi, t'as de la chance de ne pas avoir cassé tes lunettes._

- _Mais papa, c'est moi qui l'ai forcé à monter._

- _Arrête de le protéger, viens te soigner. Ordonna l'adulte en poussant mon frère mais il se tourne vers moi qui suis toujours à terre. Et toi, il est temps de devenir normal. _

_Je les regarde s'éloigner vers la maison et me sens si seul._

* * *

Je vois mon petit Spencer dans son lit se tourner et retourner puis il se fige et je l'entends pleurer. Je rentre dans la pièce et m'approche de lui, je me couche à ses côté et le prend dans mes bras. Que c'est si bon, je sens ses cheveux et lui caresse le dos.

- Me laisse pas. Murmure-t-il les yeux fermés.

- Jamais je ne t'abandonnerai. On restera ensemble dans la vie ou la mort.

* * *

**J'ai donc besoin de votre avis, est-ce que c'était compréhensible ou pas du tout. Ma beta m'a dit que se serait mieux si je mettais à chaque changement (pov de Callen par exemple). Mais j'avais le partit prit (oui je me crois dans top chef) de laisser comme cela. A vos reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez. **

**Review de Deeks: incompréhensible  
Review de Callen: Monsieur Blake? j'aime pas  
Review de Sam: j'ai l'air d'un émotif, c'est quoi cette histoire.  
Review de Kensi: Hetty donne une de mes robes, et la rouge en plus. Je ne suis pas d'accord.  
Review de Nell et Eric: et nous alors?  
Review d'Emily: hors de question que j'aille à ce diner.  
Review de Morgan: je tourne en rond, tu le fais exprès?  
Review de Reid: vous vous plaignez qu'est-ce que je dois dire, dans la majorité de fics, je me fais enlevé, torturé, violé,...  
**

**Réponse: Deeks, ton avis ne comptes que si tu es torse nu, demande à Kensi. Callen: un gars qui ne connait pas son prénom n'a pas à faire la fine bouche. Sam: je sais que tu dors encore avec ton doudous Navy Seal alors chut. Kensi: plains-toi à Hetty. Nell et Eric: si vous voulez je peux aussi vous torturer. Emily: comme les autres, tu n'as pas le choix. Morgan: j'aime te voir tourner en rond. Reid: mais c'est parce qu'on t'aime Reid et tu as bien la tête de l'emploi. **


	7. Vidéo

**Hello!**

**Ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre mais ce dernier est chez ma béta donc il devrait normalement être vite mis en ligne. Pour ceux qui veulent j'ai réalisé une vidéo sur la fic, je ne suis pas une pro mais je la trouve pas mal. Si vous voulez allez voir et me donner votre avis pour vous faire patienter. **

**sur youtube: watch?v=DWWxdN43jbw**

**A demain surement et je répondrais aux reviews en même temps.**

**Mackensy**


	8. Les filles attaquent

"Auteur": **Mackensy**

Beta: **Ptitnath92**

**Comme promis le chapitre est là! Pensée toute particulière à ceux qui me laissent des reviews (bien sûr) mais également aux anonymes auquels je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre mais elles me touchent autant. C'est grâce à toutes les reviews que j'arrive à garder un rythme de post satisfaisant. Par contre j'ai dut recommencer le chapitre plusieurs fois, parce qu'il y avait des incohérences, il se peut qu'il en reste alors je m'en excuse. C'est ça quand on écrit pas toute sa fic avant de la postée. Pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu, j'ai posté une vidéo sur youtube en rapport avec la fic. **

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**Chapitre 6: Les filles attaquent.**

- _Alors, je peux ouvrir les yeux? Demanda Spencer alors que Derek avait les mains sur ses yeux et le faisait avancer à l'aveugle._

- _Oui, vas-y. Répondit le métis en l'arrêtant, enlevant ses mains._

_Devant le couple, se trouvait un plan d'eau et à leur droite une petite maison à la lisière de la forêt. On aurait dit une maison de conte de fée. C'était calme, on entendait les oiseaux chanter, c'était si loin de leur vie. _

- _Où est-on ? Demanda le plus jeune, les yeux émerveillés comme un gosse. _

- _Tu te rappelles, il y a un an, après l'affaire Julian. Tu m'avais dit que tu aimerais avoir un endroit pour t'évader du bureau, des affaires. Et bien, je te l'offre. Répondit Morgan tout aussi excité que son ami, même s'il avait peur que cela ne lui plaise pas. _

- _Tu m'offres une maison ? Demanda le jeune avec un sourire béat, se détournant du paysage pour regarder Derek. Mais ça ne fait que deux mois._

- _Et pour nos « un an », je t'offrirai le monde. Fit le métis avec un grand sourire. C'est notre endroit à nous. Viens visiter. _

_Ils entrèrent et allèrent directement dans une pièce où Spencer resta sans voix. Il y avait des livres à profusion, tous les murs en étaient recouverts. Il y avait deux fauteuils et un canapé ainsi qu'une cheminée. C'était la définition que Spencer se faisait du paradis. Lui, Morgan et des livres. _

- _Derek c'est…._

- _Ça te plait? Demanda l'agent visiblement encore anxieux de savoir si son cadeau plaisait. _

- _Je t'aime tellement. Répondit Spencer en l'embrassant et cela signifiait tellement pour Derek car c'était la première fois que son petit-ami lui disait sans pleurer._

_Il lui fit visiter toute la petite maison et ils terminèrent par la chambre. Elle n'était pas fort grande comme l'ensemble de la maison mais pour le couple, elle était juste parfaite. Néanmoins Spencer commença à s'agiter, Morgan sentait bien que quelque chose le tracassait. _

- _Spencer, est-ce que ça va?_

- _Oui. Murmura Reid en faisant le tour de la pièce._

- _Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, si ça ne te plait pas, ce n'est pas grave._

- _Qui ne serait pas content ? Demanda le génie en se retournant vers l'homme. Tu m'offres une maison._

- _Alors où est le problème? _

- _Je ne sais pas commente te le dire._

- _Quoi que tu dises, je ne te jugerai pas. Tu n'as pas confiance en moi?_

- _Si bien sûr, mais ce n'est pas facile pour moi de le dire. C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive._

- _Je suis censé deviner? _

_Spencer se rapprocha de son petit ami et plus il se rapprochait, plus il devenait rouge. Morgan avait vraiment du mal à le comprendre. C'est quand ils furent collés l'un à l'autre que Derek comprit et il sourit._

- _Dis-le-moi. Dit-il dans un souffle. _

- _J'ai envie de toi._

_Le plus vieux était heureux parce qu'il connaissait la réticence de Reid à se faire toucher et à toucher les gens. Et s'il voulait faire l'amour avec lui, c'est qu'il lui faisait complètement confiance. Il voulait lui faire l'amour doucement, tendrement que ce moment reste gravé dans leur mémoire. Comme une nuit de noce pour des jeunes mariés. Personne, ni aucune affaire, ne pourrait leur enlever ce moment. Quand ils eurent terminés, ils étaient toujours enlacés quand Spencer regarda Derek et lui dit :_

- _J'aimerais avoir un chien._

- _Avec notre métier, ce n'est pas possible. Cassa un peu Derek mais Reid n'arrêta pas là. _

- _On pourrait rester ici pour toujours. _

- _Je croyais que dans notre couple, c'était toi le réaliste. _

- _Mais je veux vieillir avec toi et si un de nous deux mourrait…. _

- _Ça n'arrivera pas. Répondit le plus vieux serrant Spencer plus fort contre lui._

- _Tu ne peux pas le savoir. Répondit le brun collant sa tête contre le torse musclé. _

- _S'il t'arrivait quelque chose, je tuerais celui qui t'a fait du mal et je viendrais te rejoindre._

- _Ne dis pas ça. Grimaça le jeune mais Morgan continua sur sa lancée. _

- _Crois-le ou non, je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi. Et j'espère que si c'était le contraire, tu ferais pareil._

- _Je…Fit Reid mal à l'aise ne sachant pas quoi répondre mais son petit ami sourit et l'embrassa. _

- _C'est pour rire. Dit-il mais Spencer sembla vexé._

- _Moi je suis sérieux, je pourrais démissionner._

- _Et faire quoi? Elever nos enfants?_

- _Pourquoi pas._

- _Ils vécurent heureux, eurent beaucoup d'enfants et adoptèrent un lama. _

- _Un lama? Répéta-t-il dubitatif. _

- _C'est pour te montrer que ton idée est magique mais pas réaliste. Tu nous vois parents?_

- _Toi oui._

- _Être parent sans toi, ça n'a pas de sens. _

- _Je plaisantais. Termina le jeune se forçant à sourire. _

- _Derek. Fit une voix derrière eux, Morgan lâcha Reid et se retourna pour voir son patron. _

- _Hotch? Demanda-t-il sceptique. _

- _C'est Spencer, il est mort. Je suis désolé, nous l'avons retrouvé dans une ruelle. _

- _Impossible, il est là. Dit-il en se retournant mais il n'était plus là. Spencer?_

- _Si tu veux le voir, il est là. Dit Hotch en montrant la pièce d'à côté._

_Morgan se leva, passa la porte et se retrouva dans une morgue, un corps sur la table d'autopsie, mutilé, un visage, son visage. Et la voix de Spencer qui l'appelle. _

- _Derek! Derek!_

Derek se réveilla en sursaut, regardant autour de lui. Il était à l'hôtel, ce n'était qu'un rêve, Emily se trouvait à côté de son lit, elle semblait inquiète. Il se redressa, se mettant assis malgré la pénombre de la chambre, il se rendit compte qu'Emily portait une magnifique robe rouge et était simplement ravissante. Mais quand il se rappela pourquoi elle était habillée comme ça, il fit une grimace.

- Derek, ça va? Demanda-t-elle, il se passe une main sur la figure pour se réveiller, il n'avait pas dû dormir plus d'une heure.

- Oui, pourquoi t'es là?

- Je voulais juste te dire que je partais au rendez-vous.

- Je viens avec toi. Dit-il voulant se lever mais elle l'arrêta mettant une main doucement sur son torse.

- Il ne vaut mieux pas, tu n'as pas bonne mine et j'y vais avec Callen. Dit-elle comme si elle ne voulait pas le vexer mais Morgan l'accepta facilement.

- Fais attention. Répondit-il finalement.

- Ce n'est qu'un diner. Sourit-elle mais c'était plus pour détendre l'atmosphère, elle fronça les sourcils. Est-ce que ça va?

- Vas-y Emily.

- D'accord.

Quand elle fut sortie de la pièce, il se laissa tomber lourdement sur son coussin. Il sentit quelque chose de doux dans sa main, il la souleva et vit qu'il tenait une chemise de Spencer. Il l'avait pris pour avoir son odeur, il la rapprocha de son visage et inspira un grand coup avant de laisser échapper un sanglot. L'image de son rêve revenait sans cesse. Il avait l'air si pathétique, recroquevillé dans son lit en pleurant comme une adolescente alors que son petit ami était là quelque part à l'attendre. Mais il n'avait pas la force de faire face. Il avait tellement peur de réellement retrouver son cadavre. On frappa à la porte, il n'avait pas envie d'aller ouvrir. On toqua une deuxième fois, il avait envie de lui dire de partir. Mais au troisième coup plus insistant, il se leva, regarda par le judas et soupira avant d'ouvrir la porte. Le frère de Reid était là, la première pensée de Morgan fut que Marty semblait aussi mal en point que lui. Il avait des cernes, ses cheveux étaient encore plus en bataille et le pire, c'est qu'il ressemblait encore plus à Spencer comme ça.

- Hey! Fut l'entrée en matière de Deeks.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Demanda Morgan s'appuyant contre la porte.

- Je ne sais pas. Sam et Callen m'ont mis sur la touche disant que je devais me reposer mais j'y arrive pas. Et vu tes cernes, toi n'ont plus.

- Ta coéquipière?

- Partie en mission.

- Tu veux entrer?

- Tu veux sortir? Imita le détective et le métis haussa un sourcil.

- Pour aller où?

- Nous changer les idées, je connais un bon bar. Répondit le blond, Morgan hésita un moment et se dit que boire un verre, c'était peut-être ça la solution.

- Ça ne peut pas faire de mal.

Pendant ce temps Emily et Callen était devant le restaurant "The Mirror". G ne pouvait que trouver la jeune femme magnifique dans cette robe. Elle était légèrement maquillée et la robe moulait bien son corps et ses formes, toutes ses formes.

- Bon, si vous avez un problème vous dites le mot de secours qui est?

- Cachalot. Dit-elle avait un demi-sourire.

- Inventif, je vous laisse le retrouver.

La jeune femme sortit et se dirigea élégamment jusqu'au restaurant et Callen ne loupa pas une miette de la démarche, mais par pur professionnalisme bien sûr. Elle entra et vit toute de suite Arkady, il ne passait pas vraiment inaperçu. Quand elle s'approcha, il se leva et vint la faire asseoir. Cela aurait charmé la brune si c'était un bel homme qui l'avait fait. Elle pensa à Reid, c'était pour lui qu'elle faisait ça. Il se rassit et lui sourit en lui servant du vin rouge sans lui demander son avis.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez comme information? Demanda-t-elle d'emblée.

- Nous avons tout notre temps, se soyez pas pressée ma chère. J'aimerai d'abord vous connaitre. Êtes-vous mariée ou un prétendant?

- Il aurait été préférable de le demander avant. Répondit-elle sans lui donner de réponse à sa question, elle rajouta. A propos de mon ami ?

- Nous ne sommes même pas à l'entrée.

- Mon ami n'a pas le temps pour votre petit jeu. Dit-elle sentant la colère monter mais lui n'apprécia pas son ton.

- Alors vous pouvez tout de suite vous en aller.

Emily se mordit la lèvre, soit elle entrait dans son jeu, soit elle n'aurait jamais ses informations. Pour Reid, pour Reid, pour Reid. Elle se le répétait comme un mantra. Elle prit la carte qui était devant elle et avec un sourire charmeur, elle lui demanda.

- Qu'est-ce que vous me recommandez?

Le repas se passa normalement, même si elle dut tout le temps repousser ses avances. Mais pas trop pour qu'il lui dise quand même les informations. Néanmoins cela n'était pas facile, cet homme était laid tout d'abord, même si elle n'aimait pas juger sur le physique, cet homme était trop vieux pour elle. Mais elle aurait préféré dîner avec Rossi, plus vieux qu'elle mais avec la classe italienne. Et en plus en tant que profiler, elle pouvait voir ses vices apparaitre par ses paroles ou ses gestes. Alors elle s'imagina pour faire bonne figure qu'elle mangeait avec un beau jeune homme, comme le mystérieux Callen par exemple. Quand le serveur reprit les assiettes du dessert, elle lui demanda quand même.

- Maintenant que j'ai joué à votre petit jeu, allez-vous tenir votre promesse?

- Je suis un homme de parole. Répondit l'homme en s'essuyant sa bouche, s'il y avait bien quelque chose dont elle pouvait douter sur cet homme, c'était bien sa parole.

- Je n'en doute pas.

De leur côté, Sam et Kensi étaient aussi dans la voiture du premier, Kensi avait la sienne à côté mais ils faisaient le point. Le Navy Seal sentait bien que quelque chose tracassait la brune mais il doutait que ce soit en rapport avec la mission. Depuis le temps qu'il la connaissait, il la considérait comme sa sœur et la voir dans cet état, l'affectait aussi. Néanmoins, pendant une mission, il ne fallait rien avoir d'autre en tête. C'était son rôle de grand frère de lui remettre les idées en place.

- Kensi, tu es prête?

- Oui. Répondit simplement la jeune femme.

- Je ne t'apprends rien en te disant que partir en infiltration en ayant la tête ailleurs n'est pas une chose à faire.

- Je vais bien Sam, ce n'est pas ma première mission.

- Vide ton sac. C'est Deeks ? Demanda-t-il et quand il vit ses yeux s'illuminer, il sut qu'il avait tout bon.

- Quand je l'ai laissé, on aurait dit un chien qu'on laisse à la fourrière.

- C'est tout lui, rien d'anormal.

- Sam. Moralisa Kensi, c'était la première à se moquer de Deeks mais là c'était autre chose, son coéquipier allait mal.

- Il va bien et le mieux qu'il pouvait faire, c'était de rester chez lui.

- Oui tu as raison mais c'est mon coéquipier.

- Je vais essayer d'être à la hauteur. Fit semblant de se vexer Sam.

- Ce n'est pas pareil.

- Je sais.

Kensi sentait que sous ces simples mots, il y avait plus mais il fallait qu'elle se recentre sur l'enquête. Elle ferma les yeux, inspira un grand coup et sortit de la voiture. Elle rentra dans la sienne, une belle Mustang rouge et conduisit jusqu'à la maison de leur dealer. C'était une grande maison, qui a dit que le crime ne payait pas ? Son père le premier, non, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à son père non plus. Elle s'arrêta devant la maison et sortit. Dés qu'elle passa le seuil, elle fut accueillie par le maitre de maison qui la conduisit dans le salon.

Spencer se réveilla engourdi, il avait encore rêvé de cet homme. Il se mit assis et fut très étonné en voyant la porte qui était entrouverte. Il regarda dans la pièce mais Matthew n'était pas là. Il se mordit la lèvre, il était curieux mais s'il sortait, son ami ne serait pas content. Pourtant au fond de lui une petite voix lui disait de partir. Il se mit debout et avança doucement vers la porte. Il passa la tête mais ne vit rien. Il inspira un grand coup et passa le seuil. Il eut une angoisse mais la calma aussitôt. Il vit des portes à droite et à gauche, il y avait un escalier. Il descendit les marches en bois doucement pour ne pas les faire craquer et se retrouva dans un hall. Il s'avança doucement, il vit une salle à manger à droite et à gauche des portes fermées. Il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, mit sa main sur la clinche et l'angoisse revint au galop. Il avait mal à la tête, c'était horrible, il avait l'impression d'être dans un brouillard qui s'intensifiait. Il fit demi-tour et remonta en vitesse dans sa pièce où il referma la porte. Il alla s'asseoir sur son lit, les jambes repliées contre son torse, il posa sa tête sur ses genoux et commença à pleurer. Quelques secondes passèrent puis il sentit le matelas s'affaisser et il releva la tête. C'était Matthew, il lui sourit et passa une main dans les cheveux emmêlés de son prisonnier.

- Tu as bien agi mon Spencer, tu as passé le premier test. Tu guéris mon amour.

- Je… j'ai mal.

- Je sais mais c'est bientôt fini. Viens, j'ai une surprise.

Spencer prit la main que lui tendait le plus vieux, ils se levèrent et sortirent de la pièce. Le génie serra encore plus la main de son ravisseur. Ce dernier le conduisit vers une des portes qu'il avait vues et l'ouvrit. C'était une belle chambre, un grand lit décoré de façon moderne avec de grands miroirs au mur.

- Tu vas dormir ici avec moi maintenant. Mais avant, il faut que tu sois propre mon amour. Viens.

Il le conduisit vers une salle de bain avec une douche et une baignoire.

- Je te laisse, je vais te chercher des habits propres.

Il sortit et Spencer commença à se déshabiller, c'est à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était vraiment sale. Il essaya de défaire sa chemise mais ses doigts tremblaient affreusement. Il l'enleva donc comme un t-shirt et se débarrassa également du reste. Puis il se glissa sous le jet d'eau chaude et soupira d'aise, il ne se rappelait plus depuis combien de temps, il n'avait pas pris de douche. Mais c'était bon, chaud et c'était comme si le brouillard diminuait. Il avait les yeux fermés savourant ce simple plaisir. Mais il sursauta quand il sentit deux mains l'enlacer et un corps nu se coller contre son dos. Il rouvrit les yeux et voulut se décaler mais les mains les maintenait trop fort. Matthew l'embrassa dans le cou. Cependant Spencer n'appréciait pas, les larmes recommencèrent à couler alors que les mains de l'homme descendait plus bas dans son anatomie.

- Arrête. Supplia le jeune.

- Tu es mon chéri.

- Non.

- Mais si, c'est juste que tu ne t'en souviens pas.

- Tu n'es pas Derek!

Spencer avait crié et Matthew l'attrapa, le retourna et le plaqua contre le mur alors que l'eau coulait toujours sur eux.

- Quoi? Demanda l'homme avec un regard de dément.

- Je me souviens de Derek.

- Ton Derek t'a fait du mal, mais ça tu ne veux pas t'en rappeler. Pour lui, tu n'étais qu'une pute, une de plus sur son tableau de chasse.

- Non, tu mens.

- Ah oui, je vais te le prouver, viens.

Il l'attrapa et le traina toujours nu jusqu'à la chambre où il le poussa par terre. Il prit un ordinateur portable, pianota dessus puis le mit devant le génie.

- Il t'aime tellement qu'il couche avec ton propre frère.

Spencer fixa l'écran et vit Derek comme dans ses rêves avec un autre homme, son frère. Ils étaient au comptoir d'un bar et ils étaient si proches, si proches qu'il en avait mal. Spencer se remit à trembler de plus belle, de froid, de douleur. Matthew sembla se radoucir, il alla chercher une serviette et commença à sécher Reid doucement. Ce dernier se laissa faire comme une poupée sans vie, le regard dans le vide. Même quand le pervers insista sur ses parties, il ne réagit plus. Après le séchage, le plus vieux prit le génie dans ses bras et le posa sur le lit. Puis il s'installa à côté et l'enlaça, l'embrassant doucement. Il avait tout perdu, Morgan, son frère, tout le monde s'était foutu de lui. Non, il avait encore Matthew, lui l'aimait et voulait être avec lui. Et lui aussi l'aimait, non ? Oui, il l'aimait.

Loin de là, Marty et Derek étaient toujours dans leur bar, ils avaient bu assez mais aucun des deux ne voulait vraiment arrêter. Ils finissaient un autre verre quand le portable de Deeks sonna, il décrocha.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, du nouveau? Demanda-t-il, il y eut un blanc puis. Oui il est avec moi. Dit-il en regardant Derek, il palissait à vue d'œil. A l'hôpital ? On arrive.

* * *

**Mackensy: si vous êtes comme ma béta vous aurez envie de me tué ou avoir rapidement la suite. **

**Deeks: il n'y a pas qu'elle **

**Mackensy: me tuer ou avoir la suite.**

**Deeks: je répondrais pas. **

**Reid: je suis complètement stone, le monde est stone.**

**Emily: je crois qu'on a réellement perdu Reid.**

**Morgan: non pas mon Reidounet.**

**Emily: super et Morgan qui est bourré**

**Kensi: tu ne veux pas savoir qui est à l'hopital?**

**Callen: trois choix possible: toi, Emily, peut-être Spencer.**

**Mackensy: ou toi voir Sam ou tout le monde en même temps. **

**Sam: tu comptes m'envoyé à l'hopital?**

**Mackensy: d'accord pas Sam, j'ai trop peur du Navy Seal qui sommeille pas profond en lui. Les paris sont ouverts si vous voulez donner votre avis il suffit d'appuyer sur le bouton rouge de votre télécommande, ah non. Juste laisser votre message en dessous et envoyé, c'est gratuit. Pour ceux qui se demanndent pourquoi j'ai pas été jusqu'au révélation d'Arkady ou après l'entrée de Kensi, c'est parce que vous serez tout au prochain épisode. Vous trouvez que Morgan est un peu trop nunuche, c'est vrai qu'il a un peu perdu son côté matcho mais il va revenir. Pour Reid, vous comprendrez mieux son comportement par la suite. Merci et à la prochaine**


	9. Retours bons ou mauvais?

"Auteur": **Mackensy**

Beta: **Ptitnath92**

**Chapitre corrigé, bonne lecture et merci à ma correctrice**

**Merci aux reviewers anonymes ou non. **

* * *

**Chapitre 7. Retour bon ou mauvais? **

Le noir complet, des voix, des morceaux de phrases.

- Ta faute!

- Saoul… inconscient

- Aide… erreur

- Sortez!

Silence, calme, mal de tête, réfléchir, bouger, mal, se souvenir…

_Un homme l'attrape et la cogne contre le mur._

- _Croyez-vous que je sois aussi bête? Une source m'a dit qui vous étiez agent Blye et croyez-moi, je vais vous le faire payer !_

Une larme humide coula sur son visage.

- Kensi ? Demande une voix soucieuse.

La jeune femme fit un effort pour ouvrir les yeux, un instant elle crût rêver, elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour être sûre.

- Nate ? Demanda-t-elle, la voix un peu enrouée, l'homme sourit.

- Oui, c'est moi.

- Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Hetty m'a demandé de revenir, apparemment vous avez besoin de mon aide.

- Oui, ça nous aiderait pour l'enquête. Dit-elle en se redressant, sa tête tournant légèrement, le psy perdit son sourire.

- Notamment. Répondit-il et cela fit tiquer l'agent.

- Qu'est-ce…

- Plus tard, Hetty vient de mettre Deeks et Sam dehors.

- Et les autres ?

- Ils ont retrouvé Spencer.

- Emily a fait du meilleur boulot que moi, marmonna la brune en se massant la nuque.

- Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir.

- Je me suis faite avoir comme une débutante. Dit-elle en serrant les poings mais Nate se leva et posa une main sur son épaule.

- Tu es vivante, c'est le principal.

- J'aimerai voir Deeks.

- Il ne vaut mieux pas pour l'instant, tu dois te reposer. Je vais appeler un médecin.

- Mais…

- Plus tard.

La brune était frustrée mais ses yeux se refermaient déjà tout seuls, les traitres.

Nate sortit de là et referma la porte, puis il soupira. Son retour n'allait pas être facile vu la tâche qui l'attendait. Mais il devait le faire sinon se serait un autre qui le ferait et cela ne serait pas plus facile. Il prit donc sa voiture et conduit jusqu'au hangar à bateau. Il passa devant ses collègues qui faisaient tous une tête d'enterrement, cela était normal vu la situation et alla jusqu'à la salle d'interrogatoire. Il ne voulait pas choisir qui passerait en premier, il savait que l'un d'entre eux serait assez courageux pour venir. Il s'installa donc, il y avait déjà un bloc de feuille. Il posa sa montre sur la table et attendit.

**15h06 Entretien avec l'agent Emily Prentiss**

La brune s'assit en face du psychologue, les deux s'analysèrent, cela n'allait pas être facile. Quand deux profilers s'interrogent, c'est comme un combat de loup.

- J'ai pensé qu'étant celle qui était de l'extérieur, cela serait plus facile de commencer.

- On peut voir ça comme ça.

- Par quoi voulez-vous commencer?

- Vous inversez les rôles.

- L'habitude. Répondit simplement la jeune femme en haussant les épaules.

- Et si vous me racontiez ce qui s'est passé après votre rencontre avec Arkady.

- Il a tenu sa promesse et m'a fourni l'adresse de l'homme qui détenait Spencer Reid. Je l'ai tout de suite dit à Callen. Il a téléphoné à Hetty et puis à son coéquipier mais aucun n'a répondu. Il a appelé vos informaticiens qui lui ont dit que Kensi était à l'hôpital. Pendant ce temps, j'ai appelé Derek, je lui ai donné l'adresse et il a dit qu'il y allait.

- Vous saviez qu'il avait bu?

- Non. Répondit-elle catégorique, il nota quelque chose sur le carnet et l'invita à poursuivre. A partir de là, nous n'avions pas vraiment le choix. On est allé sur place, nous sommes arrivés les premiers. Nous avons analysé la maison, il y avait de la lumière à l'étage mais le reste était éteint. Puis Derek est arrivé, il est sorti en vitesse de la voiture et s'est dirigé vers la maison.

- C'était dangereux.

- Dans d'autres circonstances, il n'aurait jamais fait ça.

- Mais il l'a fait et la suite prouve que c'était une mauvaise idée.

- C'était une suite de mauvais choix. Si je ne l'avais pas prévenu, tout ça ne se serait pas passé.

**15h45 Entretien avec l'agent G. Callen. **

- Et après l'arrivée de l'agent Morgan ? Demanda Nate.

- Emi…. L'agent Prentiss est sortie de la voiture et l'a suivi, je suis sorti et suis passé par derrière pendant qu'ils entraient par la porte d'entrée. Le temps que je fasse le tour et que je rentre, j'ai entendu une détonation. Je suis alors monté en haut des escaliers. Raconta Callen puis il regarda les caméras.

- Et qu'as-tu vu?

- Est-ce que c'est enregistré?

- Non, il n'y a que moi qui sera au courant, c'est Hetty qui m'a demandé de le faire.

- Ce n'était qu'une suite d'événements malencontreux.

- Je sais, continue. Répondit le psy.

- Au fond du couloir, il y avait une chambre, la porte était ouverte. Je suis entré et la première chose que j'ai vue, était l'agent Morgan par terre, il saignait et le frère de Deeks pointait une arme sur lui. Pendant qu'Emily tenait en joug le kidnappeur. Dit-il puis il ferma les yeux pour se rappeler la scène.

_Matthew jubilait, son chéri l'avait défendu et avait même tiré sur ce connard de Morgan. Callen avait son arme en main mais il ne savait pas vraiment qui viser. _

- _Tu vois, Spencer m'aime moi, je lui apporte tout ce que tu n'as pu lui offrir. Ricana le kidnappeur. _

- _Spencer ne l'écoute pas, il t'a drogué. Fit Morgan en se tenant le ventre. _

- _Tais-toi! Cria le plus jeune. Taisez-vous tous! _

- _Spencer lâche ton arme. Ordonna gentiment Emily. _

- _Non Spencer, tire sur elle, ils veulent nous séparer. Dit Matthew. _

_Le génie était complètement perdu, sa main tremblait, les larmes coulaient sur ses joues creuses. Il voulait que tout s'arrête, il en avait assez de souffrir. Tout devait finir et pour ça, il n'y avait qu'une seule solution. D'un geste, il pointa le pistolet contre sa tempe, Emily relâcha son attention du kidnappeur, ce dernier en profita pour sauter sur elle. Deux coups de feu retentirent. _

- Et si tu pouvais recommencer, referais-tu les mêmes choix? Demanda le psychologue à la fin du récit.

- C'est bien ça le problème, si dans notre métier, nous pouvions retourner en arrière, nous changerions la plupart de nos actes. Mais nous travaillons au feeling.

- Je vais reformuler autrement, penses-tu que cela aurait pu se terminer autrement?

- Non !

- Très bien, merci Callen.

**17h00 Entretien avec l'agent Deeks.**

Le plus dur pour la fin, Deeks avait vite dessaoulé après tout ce qui s'était passé. Kensi, puis son frère, les deux personnes à qui il tenait, venaient d'avoir un accident. Nate connaissait Deeks et savait qu'il était aussi secret que Callen. D'une manière différente mais les deux avaient leurs blessures.

- Je ne devrais pas être ici. Commença directement le blond.

- C'est la procédure.

- Tu veux savoir comment je m'en fous en ce moment, de ta putain de procédure.

- Deeks !

- Ma coéquipière est à l'hôpital parce que je n'ai pas été capable de la protéger.

- Toi ou Sam? Demanda calmement le brun en analysant les réactions de l'agent.

- J'aurais dû être là.

- Donc tu t'en veux, et tu en veux à Sam et à Hetty, je suppose.

- En ce moment, j'en veux à tout le monde et surtout à toi de me garder ici.

- Et pour Spencer ? Demanda Nate et c'est comme si on avait donné un coup de poing à Deeks.

- Quoi ?

- Tu lui en veux ? Ou tu t'en veux ? Ou alors tu en veux à Callen ou à l'agent Prentiss?

- Fous-moi la paix. Se fâcha tête d'ange en croisant les bras, se tournant sur le côté.

- Parle-moi, je ne te laisserai pas partir tant que tu ne me parleras pas.

- Je m'en veux à moi, je suis le seul fautif. Avoua-t-il en fixant le psy dans les yeux. Maintenant je peux sortir?

- Vas-y.

Il sortit en claquant la porte, Nate passa une main dans ses cheveux et regarda ses notes. C'était mauvais, très mauvais pour eux tous. Quelqu'un entra et s'assit en face de lui. Il releva la tête même s'il savait déjà qui se trouvait là.

- Alors ? Demanda Hetty.

- C'était une succession d'incidents. Répéta-t-il comme l'avait expliqué Emily et Callen même s'il savait que cela ne suffirait pas pour le directeur Vance.

- Et pour l'agent Deeks ?

- Je n'aurais pas pu le garder, cela n'aurait servi à rien. Il faudra du temps pour qu'il se calme. Qu'allez-vous dire au directeur Vance ?

- Que nos agents n'étaient pas mis en cause, qu'ils ont agis en tant que professionnel.

- Et pour l'agent Prentiss et Morgan?

- Cela ne sera pas à nous de juger. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'aimerais que vous restiez dans les environs, nous allons avoir besoin de vous.

* * *

De son côté Deeks était reparti à l'hôpital, il hésita un instant puis il se décida à aller voir Kensi. Il alla donc dans sa chambre et quand il entra, il remarqua qu'elle dormait. Il s'approcha du lit et admira son visage, elle était toujours aussi belle, même avec cet affreux bleu sur la joue. Le sentiment de culpabilité qui ne l'avait pas quitté, se renforça. Ce salaud avait blessé sa coéquipière, sa Kensi. La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux et sourit.

- T'as une sale gueule.

- Tu ne t'es pas vue.

- Moi au moins, j'ai des circonstances atténuantes. Dit-elle en s'asseyant. Je suis contente de te voir.

- Je t'ai laissée tomber. Marmonna-t-il en baissant la tête.

- Arrête, t'aurais rien pu faire. Le rassura-t-elle ne posant une main sur son bras. Sam a agit très vite.

- Pas assez, marmonna-t-il et Kensi fronça les sourcils.

- Deeks, c'est minable de faire ça.

- Je sais.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

- On a retrouvé Spencer.

- C'est génial. Se réjouit-elle mais devant le manque d'enthousiasme de son coéquipier, elle comprit qu'il s'était passé autre chose. Pourquoi fais-tu cette tête?

- Il a voulu se tirer une balle dans la tête.

- Mais il ne l'a pas fait.

- Callen lui a tiré dans le bras avant, pour qu'il lâche son arme.

- Et le kidnappeur?

- Prentiss l'a tué.

- Ça va alors. Tu as été le voir?

- Je n'ose pas, ils l'ont mis en psychiatrie. J'ai peur de ce que je pourrais voir.

- Il a besoin de toi et de Derek.

- Oui. Acquiesça Marty mais Kensi comprit qu'il lui manquait encore une information.

- Quoi?

- Avant de vouloir se tuer, Spencer a tiré sur Derek.

- Il n'est pas….

L'infirmière fit sortir Deeks de la chambre en lui conseillant d'aller dormir. Mais avant, il devait faire quelque chose. Kensi avait raison son frère avait, aurait besoin de lui. Il se dirigea donc vers l'aile psychiatrique. Spencer n'avait été que légèrement blessé, Callen avait bien visé. Mais il s'était débattu, hurlant qu'il voulait mourir. Arrivé devant la chambre, il y trouva un autre homme qui regardait par la vitre de la porte.

- Je croyais que tu devais rester couché. Dit Marty à Derek qui se retourna.

- Je voulais, je devais le voir.

- Son état?

- Ils l'ont endormi et attaché à son lit. Expliqua le métis, on sentait la douleur dans sa voix. Si t'avaixs vu ses yeux, il me détestait, il me haïssait, c'était horrible.

- Ça va passer.

Derek ne répondit pas mais il n'y croyait pas, ce qu'il avait vu dans les yeux de son amant était plus révélateur que tout autre chose. Il avait retrouvé le corps de Reid mais le génie qu'il avait connu, était bel et bien mort. Il avait été trop lent, trop stupide. La mort aurait été préférable pour eux deux. Voir l'homme qu'il aime attaché à ce lit, c'était un cauchemar. Une punition plus horrible que le savoir aux mains d'un psychopathe. Parce que là, Spencer était devant lui mais il refusait de le voir.

- Tu devrais aller te reposer. Conseilla Morgan.

- Je vais rester près de Kensi.

- Tu devrais lui avouer tes sentiments avant que quelque chose ne lui arrive.

- Mais… Commença le blond voulant réfuter puis il regarda son frère. Oui tu as raison, je le ferai. Tu devrais aussi retourner au lit.

- Je vais rester encore un peu.

Emily était à l'hôtel, elle venait de raccrocher avec JJ. Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de pleurer. Elle avait toujours été forte, mettant une barrière entre son boulot et sa vie. Mais cette soirée, avait été beaucoup trop riche et trop près d'elle pour qu'elle puisse y faire abstraction. Elle avait faillit perdre Morgan et Reid. Finalement ils étaient vivants, mais semblaient morts. Et là assise sur son lit, elle se sentait seule, terriblement seule. Chez elle, au moins, il y aurait son chat, Sergio. On frappa à la porte, elle regarda dans le miroir pour voir si elle avait une tête plus ou moins correcte et alla ouvrir. Elle fut surprise de trouver Callen.

- Je venais voir si vous alliez bien, vous êtes partie si vite.

- Tutoies-moi, après la soirée d'hier.

- D'accord, tu vas bien? Répéta-t-il.

Elle remit une mèche de ses cheveux en répondant :

- Oui je vais bien.

- Bien, je venais juste pour vérifier, dit-il. Bonne nuit.

- Callen, attends ! Héla-t-elle alors qu'il allait partir.

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il en se retournant.

- Je sais que c'est bizarre mais est-ce que tu ne voudrais pas entrer. Je n'ai pas envie d'être seule.

- Mais, sinon tout va bien? Se moqua-t-il mais voyant que cela ne faisait pas rire la brune, il rajouta. Je reste.

G. entra et referma la porte derrière lui.

Deeks était revenu dans la chambre et sa belle était de nouveau endormie, lui était calé dans un fauteuil pas très confortable à regarder Kensi dormir tout en repensant au mot de Derek. La brune s'agita et ouvrit les yeux.

- Ça ne va pas? S'enquit-il mais parlant tout bas. Tu as mal?

- J'ai froid.

- Oh, tu veux une autre couverture?

- Non.

- Tu veux que j'aille chercher une infirmière?

- Non. Répéta-t-elle mais elle semblait mal-à-l'aise, ce qui laissa Marty perplexe.

- Euh !

- Il y a de la place pour deux.

- Je n'ai pas envie de te faire mal.

- T'es une bouillote vivante.

Sans se faire prier d'avantage, Marty monta sur le lit et s'allongea à côté d'elle. Kensi se colla un peu plus à lui, mettant sa tête contre son torse soupirant d'aise. Deeks était un peu tendu mais se laissa aller finalement profitant du moment présent. Sachant pertinemment que les prochains jours ne seraient pas faciles.

_Il faisait noir, Marty ouvrit les yeux pour regarder l'heure de son réveil, 2h14. Un bruit l'avait réveillé, il tendit l'oreille, c'était peut-être une souris. N'entendant plus rien, il referma les yeux mais cinq minutes plus tard, il les rouvrit et faillit crier. Devant son lit se tenait Spencer, tout penaud sans ses grosses lunettes, les cheveux en batailles._

- _Martin, je peux dormir avec toi? _

- _Spencer, t'es trop grand._

- _Mais j'ai peur. Pleurnicha le plus jeune._

- _De quoi, des monstres sous ton lit? Plaisanta le blond._

- _Non, les monstres , ça n'existe pas. _

- _Alors de quoi as-tu peur? _

- _J'ai peur d'entendre des voix dans ma tête comme maman._

- _Spence…Gémit Marty en regardant son frère, puis il releva la couverture. Allez monte._

_Le petit sauta sur le lit et alla sous les couvertures. Marty s'enroula dans ses couvertures, dos à son frère voulant s'endormir tout en pensant à lui. Contre les monstres Martin pouvait toujours rassurer son frère, mais ce problème était bien réel. Néanmoins un gamin de 6 ans ne devrait pas avoir ce genre de peur. _

- _Martin? Fit Spencer. _

- _Quoi? Demanda-t-il sans se retourner. Dors._

- _Si un jour j'entendais des voix, tu ne les laisseras pas m'enfermer hein? Je ne veux pas aller chez les fous._

- _Tu ne deviendras pas fou. _

- _Je ne veux pas être attaché et enfermé. Murmura le petit génie et Martin se retourna. _

- _Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de lire ce genre de livre. _

- _Mais ce n'est que la réalité._

- _Et bien, tu es trop petit pour connaitre la vérité. Tu devrais lire des livres de chevaliers, de pirates,…_

- _Je n'en ai pas._

_Martin se pencha sur le côté de son lit et ramassa un livre qui était caché en dessous._

- _Tiens!_

- _Peter Pan? Lut le brun, fronçant les yeux pour le lire._

- _Tu n'as qu'à rêver que tu voles au Pays Imaginaires et que là-bas, tout est parfait. C'est ce que je fais, quand les parents se disputent. Maintenant dors et comme ça on se retrouve là-bas. _

- _Mais c'est pas possible._

- _Le meilleur moyen de réaliser l'impossible, c'est de croire que c'est possible._

- _C'est dans Alice aux pays des merveilles, tu savais que l'écrivain de ce livre avait pris de la drogue. _

- _Dors Spence. Soupira le blondinet fermant les yeux. De toute façon, avec son frère c'était peine perdue de lui faire croire à l'imaginaire, il était beaucoup trop rationnel. _

- _Marty? _

- _Quoi? Râla le grand frère mais Spence enroula ses bras autour de lui pour lui faire un câlin._

- _Merci d'être toujours là. _

Deeks se réveilla en sursaut.

- Deeks ça va? Demanda Kensi.

- Je l'ai abandonné. Dit-il avant de pleurer.

La jeune femme le prit dans ses bras alors que son coéquipier se vidait de tout le stress et la peur qu'il avait accumulée.

- Je l'ai perdu lui mais je ne veux pas te perdre. Je tiens à toi Kensi, plus que je ne devrais.

Pour toute réponse et comme si elle attendait ça depuis longtemps, la jeune femme embrassa l'homme qu'elle aimait.

* * *

**Je suis presque certaine qui vous ne vous attendiez pas à la libération de Spencer aussi tôt, pour être franche moi non plus. J'ai longtemps hésité pour ce chapitre mais je le trouve pas mal avec le retour de Nate. Maintenant j'aimerai avoir votre avis.**

**Deeks: tu le veux mon avis?**

**Mackensy: oui**

**Deeks: je dors avec Kensi donc ça va mieux.**

**Mackensy: cool**

**Callen: en même temps, on dirait que t'as prévu de caser tout le monde.**

**Emily: tu comptes t'en plaindre?**

**Mackensy: il peut y avoir des surprises, parce que m'a fic n'est pas encore terminé.**

**Spencer: oh joie, oh damnation.**

**Mackensy: entre parenthèse, je viens de voir le dernier épisode de la saison 4, c'était waouh!** **Sur ce Review, of course.**


	10. Et la vie continue

"Auteur": **Mackensy**

Beta: **Ptitnath92**

**Vous pouvez maintenant me suivre sur face book: Amy Mackensy pour connaitre l'avancer de l'écriture, des extraits des prochains chapitres, mes coups de coeurs, réponse aux anonymes également,...**

**Pour ce nouveau chapitre, ce n'est pas le meilleur mais il sert de tremplin pour la suite. A vous de juger. Sinon petite constatation: chapitre 7 =9 review youpie! chapitre 8= 4 reviews: hein?**

**Juste pour savoir, si l'histoire vous plait moins ou juste parce que le temps vous déprime et que vous n'avez pas la force de mettre une review? Je peux comprendre mais expliquer moi, sinon je vais déprimer aussi. **

* * *

**Par contre j'ai reçu une review "Guest" mais je pense que c'est quelqu'un qui ne c'est pas connecté et qui m'a peut-être déjà mis une review en connecté. Bref donc je vais lui répondre exceptionnellement ici:"**

**Guest: Spencer est perdu et le restera encore un petit moment avant de retrouvé ses esprits et peut-être pas totalement. La maison au bord du lac, une bonne piste. Sam et Hetty n'ont pas répondu parce que c'est au moment où Kensi était emmené à l'hôpital. C'est certain que de l'amélioration de l'état de Spencer va dépendre beaucoup de choses. **

* * *

Derek était assis, assis en face de la porte de la "chambre" de Reid, la prison serait plus juste. Voilà une semaine, une putain de semaine qu'ils l'avaient sauvé. Et tout avait été de mal en pis, au début Spencer avait crié, beaucoup. Il avait été le voir et ça avait été un réel carnage. Il s'était débattu, il avait voulu le frapper avant que les infirmiers viennent lui administrer un calmant. Puis il avait pleuré, suppliant, priant ; Reid priant, c'était ridicule. Mais le pire était maintenant ; il était prostré, il ne parlait pas, il ne réagissait pas, c'était un fantôme. Alors lui restait devant cette porte devenant lui aussi un fantôme. Une main sur son épaule le fit sortir de ses pensées.

- Eh mon pote, des nouvelles ? Demanda Deeks en lui tendant un café, s'asseyant à côté de lui.

- Non rien. Répondit le métis en buvant une gorgée.

- C'était quand la dernière fois que tu as mangé ou même dormi?

- J'en sais rien. Soupira Morgan. Il me manque. Le savoir là mais ne pas pouvoir l'approcher.

- Oui je sais. Mais tu… qu'est-ce que?

Morgan tourna la tête vers ce qui avait distrait le détective, il ne vit d'abord rien mais le blond se leva et plaqua un autre homme contre le mur. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur les deux hommes.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là? Tu n'as rien à faire ici ! S'énerva Marty en le serrant plus fort.

- C'est mon fils. Se défendit William Reid.

- Depuis quand ?

- Arrête Martin, je veux juste réparer.

- Il est trop tard ! Maintenant dégage.

- Deeks, lâche-le. Intervint Morgan mais le blond resserra sa prise.

- Je veux qu'il parte.

- C'est ton ami qui m'a appelé.

- Quel ami ?

- Moi.

- Nate ? S'étonna Deeks en lâchant enfin son père.

- Venez, il faut qu'on parle, tous les trois.

- Il n'a rien à faire ici.

- S'il te plait, c'est pour le bien de ton frère. Expliqua le psycholoque.

On voyait que l'idée ne plaisait vraiment pas à l'agent, vu comme il fusillait son père. Néanmoins il suivit le psychologue et Morgan aussi. Apparemment Nate avait tout prévu parce qu'il les amena dans une petite salle. Les quatre hommes s'assirent autour de la table ronde.

- Bien comme vous le savez, je suis le cas de Spencer. Le traumatisme qu'il a reçu est très grave, son kidnappeur l'a complètement perturbé. Il croit que vous couchiez ensemble et que Matthew voulait le protéger.

- Ça, on le sait. Marmonna Derek.

- Oui donc pour son bien et pour qu'il puisse se reconstruire. Il faudrait un endroit neutre.

- Je ne comprends pas, ils ne vont pas le faire sortir.

- Pas tout de suite, il n'est pas encore sevré. Mais pour se reconstruire et retrouver sa mémoire, il a besoin d'avoir les idées à plat. Pour l'instant dés qu'il vous voit, la colère l'emporte.

- Attendez, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire en clair? Demanda Morgan.

- Je pense que vous devriez repartir à Quantico.

- Non hors de question, je ne repartirai pas sans lui.

- Il reviendra quand il sera prêt.

- Attends, tu n'es pas entrain de dire qu'il devrait aller avec lui. Demanda Deeks en montrant son père.

- Si.

- Putain, comment veux-tu qu'il se reconstruise avec un homme qu'il l'a abandonné.

- C'est le mieux que j'ai.

- Non, non, non. Répéta Marty en se levant faisant les cent pas.

- Martin arrête de faire l'enfant.

- Pourquoi maintenant ? Demanda Deeks à son père mais celui-ci ne répondit pas.

- Écoutez-moi, tout ceci est pour le bien de Spencer. Tenta de les raisonner Nate. Il lui faut une maison. Un endroit vide sans mauvais souvenir mais avec une personne qui pourra le surveiller sans l'étouffer. Et il ne doit plus vous voir avant un moment.

- D'accord et si j'avais quelqu'un d'autre.

- Qui ? Demanda Nate.

- Laisse-moi une heure.

- D'accord.

Le détective se leva et sortit en vitesse mais son père le rattrapa. Il avait l'air désolé mais lui n'en avait rien à faire. Son père était pour lui mort ou un étranger, en tout cas il ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec lui.

- Martin, j'aimerai qu'on parle.

- Il n'y a plus rien à dire. Tu n'as rien à faire ni dans ma vie, ni dans celle de Spencer.

Il continua son chemin, prit sa voiture et conduisit vers l'endroit, espérait-il, pourrait accueillir son frère. Il se gara et alla frapper à la maison. Callen vint ouvrir, il haussa un sourcil.

- Deeks, il y a un problème?

- J'ai un service à te demander.

- Entre.

La maison était telle qu'il l'avait imaginée, vide, sans souvenir, quelconque, tellement Callen.

- Tout d'abord, je comprendrais si tu n'acceptais pas.

- Il s'agit de ton frère.

- Oui, il a besoin d'un endroit pour se reconstruire dans un endroit sans attache, sans souvenir.

- Tu veux qu'il vienne habiter ici?

- Je sais que c'est beaucoup te demander mais je n'ai personne d'autre. Je me vois mal demander à Sam, avec sa famille, ni à Hetty et Kensi…. Expliqua-t-il mais il n'eut pas besoin de finir sa phrase, tout était dit.

- Tu crois que c'est la solution?

- Je n'en sais rien mais je ne veux pas qu'il aille avec mon père.

- Je veux bien essayer.

- Merci Callen, j'aurai une dette à vie.

- Evite juste de faire souffrir Kensi, sinon je te tue.

Deeks sourit avant de partir. Callen se retourna alors qu'Emily entrait dans le salon.

- Tu as entendu? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui, merci.

- Ce n'est pas dit qu'il va redevenir normal pour la cause.

- Je sais. Morgan vient de m'appeler, nous devons partir. Apparemment, il s'est disputé avec votre psy mais il a abdiqué.

- Je te promets de prendre soin de lui.

- Je le sais, tu vas me manquer.

- Tu reviendras?

- Oui promis.

Callen la prit dans ses bras et il sentit qu'elle pleurait, il la berça doucement comme il l'avait fait tout les jours de cette semaine. Il n'y avait qu'avec lui qu'elle craquait mais elle en avait besoin. Le premier soir, elle s'était excusée mais il avait été parfait. Callen était vraiment un type bien, dommage qu'il habite si loin. Demain elle serait à Quantico, et devrait reprendre son job. Mais sans Reid, elle ignorait si ça marcherait.

* * *

Comme convenu, Emily et Derek repartirent chez eux et la routine reprit son court. Un mois après Spencer put sortir. Quand il passa la porte de l'hôpital, il regarda longuement le ciel bleu de LA.

- Tu es prêt? Demanda Nate. Pour toute réponse, le génie haussa les épaules.

Les deux hommes s'étaient rapprochés, le psychologue avait même réussi à faire dire des mots au génie. Ce dernier n'était pas loquace et était toujours plongé dans ses pensées. Mais il semblait avoir confiance en Nate et cela suffisait à l'autre. Maintenant, il se demandait comment allait se dérouler la cohabitation avec Callen. Il était prévu que quand l'agent serait en mission, c'était Nate qui le surveillerait, dans un premier temps.

Ils arrivèrent facilement chez l'agent, il frappa à la porte et G. vint ouvrir.

- Bienvenu.

Spencer le regarda comme s'il semblait se souvenir de lui mais n'ouvrit pas la bouche. Ils entrèrent dans la maison, non meublée. Le brun regarda le matelas au sol tout près de la cheminée.

- Je dors là mais il y a une chambre en haut.

- Je vais vous laisser, Hetty veut me voir. Ça va aller Spencer?

Nouveau haussement d'épaules, Nate sourit à Callen pour l'encourager et sortit de la maison.

- Tu as faim? Soif? La cuisine est par là. Ou tu veux que je te fasse faire le tour de la maison? Demanda le plus vieux mais il n'eut aucune réaction. Ta chambre peut-être?

Hochement affirmatif, il se passa une main sur le crâne et l'invita à le suivre. Il avait décidé de lui donner sa chambre, enfin celle qu'il avait occupée étant enfant. Spencer entra et regarda la pile de livres qui se dressait sur le bureau.

- On m'a dit que tu adorais lire. Je vais te laisser, la salle de bain est au bout du couloir, il y a des habits dans la penderie. Et si tu as besoin, je suis en bas.

Il n'avait pas précisé que les livres et les habits venaient de son frère. Il se demandait encore dans quoi il s'était embarqué. Deeks et Emily lui avait vraiment retourné le cerveau. Pourtant ce gamin, oui, il le considérait comme un gamin, le touchait. Il n'avait pas réussi à sauver Dom mais cet agent, il l'avait sauvé. Et il voulait qu'il retrouve une vie normale, il le méritait. Il ne vit pas son invité de toute la journée. Le soir, le livreur de pizza arriva, il le paya et quand il se retourna, il vit Spencer. Il avait dû prendre une douche parce que ses cheveux étaient mouillés. Il ressemblait encore plus à Deeks comme ça.

- Tu as faim?

- Oui. Répondit-il d'une voix rauque comme quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas parlé depuis longtemps.

Il fut satisfait de cette maigre réponse. Ce serait peut-être plus facile que prévu. Ils s'assirent donc au comptoir de la cuisine. Et chacun prit une part de pizza. Le silence s'installa, Callen était quelqu'un de solitaire et habiter seul lui plaisait, il n'avait pas à faire la conversation. Il aimait le silence, il avait toujours vécu avec.

- Callen, c'est ça?

- Euh oui.

- Est-ce que tu aurais du papier et un stylo?

- Oui je dois avoir ça, pourquoi?

- J'aimerai écrire une lettre.

- Oui bien sûr. Répondit l'homme mais sa curiosité l'emporta. Je peux savoir à qui?

- A ma mère, elle doit s'inquiéter. Répondit-il et Callen remarqua qu'il ne le regardait pas, il lui parlait mais regardait ses mains.

- Tu pourrais en faire une pour Morgan ou ton frère.

Le regard que lui lança Spencer était flippant, il était noir. D'un coup, il se leva et monta dans sa chambre claquant la porte. Il avait fait une bourde mais sa réaction ressemblait plus à celle d'un adolescent qu'à quelqu'un de déséquilibré. Nate allait lui en vouloir mais en même temps il n'était pas psy, lui. Il rangea le reste de leur repas et décida d'aller voir comment il allait. La porte était entrouverte, il trouva le jeune homme couché sur son lit, tout habillé. Un moment, il crut qu'il ne respirait plus, alors il s'avança et il vit son corps bouger. Il dormait, c'était rassurant, il posa des feuilles, enveloppes et timbres sur sa table de chevet et redescendit. Son portable sonna, il décrocha sachant très bien qui c'était.

- Callen.

- C'est Deeks, comment ça va?

- Il dort.

- Cool, c'est bien.

- Il veut écrire à votre mère.

- C'est positif.

- Oui.

- Merci Callen.

- Repose-toi également, sinon Hetty va t'étriper.

Il raccrocha et s'installa lui aussi sur son matelas. En regardant le plafond, il repensa à quelqu'un qu'il avait oublié.

_C'était quand il avait 13 ans, il venait de changer de famille d'accueil et devait aller dans une nouvelle école. Il ne parlait à personne, restait à l'écart et les autres enfants l'évitaient, cela l'arrangeait. Pendant la récré, il vit une scène, deux grands étaient entrain de tabasser un garçon de son âge. Ils lui prirent ses livres et les balancèrent dans la boue, puis ils lui prirent ses lunettes et les lancèrent au loin. Callen n'aimait pas qu'on s'attaque à plus petit que soit. Il s'approcha donc d'eux et s'interposa. Seulement ils étaient deux et plus baraqués que lui, il se retrouva donc avec la lèvre fendue. Quand les deux plus grands partirent, il se releva, alla chercher les lunettes et les rendit au garçon. _

- _T'aurais pas dû faire ça. Ils vont s'en prendre à toi aussi maintenant._

- _Je m'en fous. _

- _Je m'appelle Victor, toi c'est Callen._

- _Oui._

- _Si tu veux, je peux t'aider à rattraper ton retard._

- _Ça va aller. Répondit le garçon mais voyant l'air dépité de l'autre, il rajouta. T'es bon en math?_

- _Le meilleur. _

_Callen était devenu le héros de Victor, il le suivait partout. Ils restèrent amis pendant deux ans même si G. changeait de famille, l'école restait la même jusque là. Mais quand il dut changer, Victor en fut dévasté. Callen avait réussi à se faire respecter et on ne les embêtait plus. Six mois plus tard, Callen apprit que son ami s'était suicidé. _

* * *

A Quantico, le BAU était vide à l'exception de deux retardataires. Rossi sortit de son bureau et alla réveiller Morgan affalé sur ses papiers. Le jeune homme sursauta et se passa une main sur son visage en regardant son ainé.

- Rentre chez toi Morgan.

- J'en ai pas envie.

- Je sais ce que tu fais, nous le savons tous.

- On avait dit pas de profilage.

- Pas besoin d'être profiler. Tu arrives le premier, tu pars le dernier.

- J'aime mon job. Marmonna l'agent rangeant ses dossiers.

- Pas à moi. Il reviendra et tu crois que ça l'amusera de te voir dans cet état. Allez viens.

- Où ?

- Chez moi, j'ai assez de chambre d'amis et s'il faut que tu restes chez moi pour dormir. Tu resteras.

- Rossi….

- Et avant nous allons manger italien. Je vais te faire découvrir la vraie cuisine.

Toujours à Quantico, mais chez Will et JJ, la jeune femme venait de mettre son fils au lit et rentra dans la chambre. Son mari la regarda et vit tout de suite que quelque chose clochait. Il s'approcha et la prit dans ses bras. Elle s'effondra immédiatement en larmes.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda son mari en lui frottant le dos.

- Il m'a demandé quand son parrain reviendrait le voir.

- JJ. Consola-t-il en lui embrassant le sommet de la tête.

- Il lui manque, il me manque aussi.

- Il reviendra.

Dans un autre appartement, une femme brune cette fois, était couchée sur son lit. Elle avait le téléphone en main et avait composé dix fois le même numéro avant de l'effacer. On aurait dit une collégienne, ce n'était pas vraiment pas digne d'un agent du FBI.

- Tu es pathétique ma fille. Se moqua-t-elle en se relevant.

Elle allait poser son téléphone quand celui-ci sonna. Elle décrocha en espérant que ce soit celui qu'elle attendait.

- Emily, c'est Hotch, je ne te dérange pas?

- Non, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda-t-elle essayant de cacher sa déception.

- Juste pour te prévenir que Reid est sorti de l'hôpital et qu'il habite chez l'agent Callen.

- Merci de me prévenir.

- Bon week-end, profites-en.

- Vous aussi.

Profiter, aucun membre de l'équipe n'arriverait à se détendre, tant que leur génie ne serait pas revenu. Et la question que tout le monde se posait mais que personne n'osait dire tout haut était « Et s'il ne revenait pas ? » Elle fut également un peu frustrée que Callen ne lui ait pas téléphoné à elle pour lui annoncer. Peut-être s'était elle fait de fausses illusions, ce n'était pas son genre pourtant. Elle allait continuer à se morfondre quand on sonna à la porte. Elle alla ouvrir et sourit en voyant Garcia.

- Salut, j'étais seule chez moi, Kévin est en voyage. Et je n'avais vraiment pas envie de rester seule.

- Tu as bien fait.

- J'ai loué plein de films romantiques à souhait et de la glace, des montagnes de glaces. Dit-elle en montrant les sacs.

- Tu es ma déesse Garcia.

Rien ne peut effacer la douleur, mais la glace peut l'anesthésier un instant.

* * *

Cela faisait donc plus d'une semaine que Reid avait été retrouvé. Et bien que Deeks ait été très affecté, il avait quand même gagné quelque chose. Il se trouvait couché dans un lit serrant contre lui sa coéquipière, celle qu'il aimait. Longtemps ils avaient joué au chat et à la souris mais la sentir au creux de ses bras était magique. Son bonheur n'était pas parfait mais la vie continuait. Son portable posé sur la table de nuit, sonna. Il essaya de ne pas trop bouger pour ne pas réveiller Kensi, tout en allant assez vite pour que la sonnerie ne la réveille pas. Il décrocha.

- Allo?

Personne ne répondit et on raccrocha. C'était étrange, aucun numéro ne s'était affiché. Il voulut retéléphoner à Callen pour voir si tout allait bien mais il se ravisa. Il hébergeait déjà son frère, il n'allait pas en plus lui téléphoner toutes les heures. Il sourit en pensant qu'il lui avait donné sa bénédiction pour être avec Kensi. Sam et lui étaient comme des grands frères pour elle et savoir qu'ils l'acceptaient, c'était important. Mais penser à leur couple, le ramena à penser à Derek et Spencer. Il espérait que l'homme allait bien, que Nate avait fait la bonne analyse et que son frère retrouverait vite ses esprits. Un mouvement se fit au pied de son lit.

- Deeks, à quoi tu penses ? Demanda sa belle à moitié endormie.

- Je crois que Monty est jaloux. Répondit le blond en regardant son chien qui le fixait.

- Hors de question qu'il monte sur le lit, c'est déjà bien que je l'accepte dans la chambre. Maintenant dors.

- Je t'aime Kensi Blye.

- Et moi je dors.

- Je t'aime Monty. Murmura l'homme, le chien se recoucha et la brune soupira et embrassa avec fougue son petit ami.

* * *

**Mackensy: Ce chapitre sert à montrer où en sont les personnages globalement avec une touche d'humour à la fin. **

**Deeks: c'est une fic sur Reid et moi alors pourquoi Callen à une aussi grande place et que lui, il lui arrive rien.**

**Callen: je m'occupe de ton frère, te plaint pas, dans la série je l'aurais pas fait.**

**Reid: c'est pas mon frère.**

**William Reid: si apparement**

**Deeks: toi je t'ai dis de dégagé et toi tu sors avec une belle brune**

**Kensi: pas toi peut-être?**

**Sam, Callen et moi: grillé mon vieux**

**Deeks: Je ne suis qu'un incompris il n'y a que Monty qui me comprend.**

**Monty: whouaf!** **Review whouaf!**


	11. Remise en ordre

"Auteur": **Mackensy**

Beta: **Ptitnath92**

**Bonjour déjà plusieurs personnes on rejoint la page facebook d'Amy Mackensy, merci de me suivre là aussi. Ensuite j'ai eu une panne d'inspiration pour ce chapitre, normalement le suivant devrait arriver plus vite. Vous avez suffisement attendu je vous laissse le lire. **

**C'est l'anniversaire de Chris O'Donnell (Callen) qui a 43 ans (on ne dirait pas) aujourd'hui. Bon anniversaire! **

* * *

**Remise en ordre ou comment prendre deux avions en une journée**

Reid était perdu ; toute sa vie, il avait pu faire confiance à son cerveau. Il était plus intelligent que la moyenne et tout problème trouvait une solution. Les choses avaient changées quand il était entré au BAU, il avait changé. Il s'était ouvert, avait trouvé des amis. Puis il y avait eu Derek, Derek et son corps de rêve. Derek et sa force mêlée à sa gentillesse. Et pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça lui avait apporté? Il était complètement perdu, son cerveau était perdu. Il ne savait que croire, qui croire? Cela faisait un mois qu'il habitait chez Callen. Cet homme n'était pas difficile à vivre, il le voyait peu, parlait peu. Marty était passé une fois, il l'avait rembarré. Il voyait Nate fréquemment, c'était à lui qu'il parlait le plus. Mais il savait que ce qui lui manquait, c'était son job. Il était bon dans ce qu'il faisait et il ne voyait pas pourquoi il ne pouvait pas le reprendre. Il en avait marre d'être prisonnier, et cela allait cesser. Peut-être pas maintenant vu qu'il était trois heures du matin mais demain, enfin dans quelques heures, il retrouverait sa liberté.

Alors qu'il s'était enfin décidé à trouver le sommeil après sa torture mentale. Il se coucha sur son lit et ferma donc les yeux avant de les rouvrir car il entendait des bruits de voix venant d'en bas. Callen faisait souvent des courtes nuits, mais de là à parler tout seul. Spencer se leva donc et doucement alla jusqu'aux marches de l'escalier. Il reconnut de suite la voix de son frère. Sa colère revint d'elle-même, il hésita à retourner se coucher mais il se ravisa. Il préféra tendre un peu plus l'oreille.

- Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Marmonna Marty.

Spencer grogna, il parlait surement de lui.

- Répète-moi le problème.

- Je pensais que c'était sérieux, je dors quasiment tous les jours chez elle. Et là elle me dit qu'on va trop vite, qu'elle veut faire une pause. Non mais t'y crois et après on dit que ce sont les mecs qui ne veulent pas s'engager.

- Laisse-lui du temps.

- Tu crois?

- Deeks, tu ressembles à Monty avec cette tête là.

- Je peux dormir ici?

- Rentre chez toi.

Reid était encore plus perdu, il laissa les hommes se dirent au revoir et lui repartit dans sa chambre. Son frère avait une petite amie, mais il pensait qu'il était gay. Peut-être qu'il était bi et qu'il trompait sa copine. En même temps, Spencer n'avait laissé ni Marty et encore moins Derek s'expliquer. Et chaque fois que Nate ou Callen abordait le sujet, il se fermait. Il regarda les livres posés sur le bureau et regarda un plus fin qui se trouvait au fond. Il l'enleva de la pile et l'examina. Il était vieux, un peu abimé, mais c'était son livre « Peter Pan ». Des sensations, des images, des sentiments, tout revint en même temps.

Avec le recul, il voyait que son attitude était un peu étrange. Il avait une irrémédiable envie de téléphoner à Derek. A cet instant, il avait envie d'entendre sa voix, de sentir son corps. Cela ne lui était plus arrivé depuis Matthew. Oui il avait envie de lui et là, il était prêt à tout faire pour le retrouver. Il vit Callen sortir faire son jogging, cela lui arrivait parfois. Spencer se décida vite, il prit quelques affaires, les glissa dans un sac et partit. Il avait prit la peine d'appeler un taxi qui le prit au coin de la rue. Il ne vit pas le temps passer, ni dans le taxi, ni dans l'avion. Arrivé à Quantico, il était déjà 10 heures, il n'avait pas envie d'avoir sa conversation devant tout le BAU.

Il décida donc d'aller chez lui. Rien n'avait bougé, que c'était bon de retrouver son chez soi. Il prit une douche, lut quelques livres, fit une sieste mais il n'était que 15h00. Il fit le tour de la pièce et retrouva une photo de lui et Henry. Ce petit bonhomme lui avait manqué aussi. Il sortit, il faisait moins chaud qu'à Los Angeles mais à part quelques nuages, il faisait bon. Il alla jusqu'à la maison de JJ. Son filleul était en train de jouer avec la voisine. Dés qu'il le vit le bout-de-chou lui courut dans les bras.

- Parrain! T'es plus malade?

- Non, je vais mieux.

- Tu reviens alors?

- On verra.

- Cool tu viens jouer? Demanda le petit n'ayant pas vraiment écouter la réponse.

- Oui.

La voisine qui le connaissait, le laissa jouer un peu avec. Vers 17 heures, c'est Will qui fut surpris de tomber sur Reid. Il l'invita à entrer et lui servit un verre.

- Je ne savais pas que tu rentrais aujourd'hui.

- Ce n'était pas prévu. Personne n'est au courant.

- Je peux te demander pourquoi?

- Je voulais d'abord avoir une discussion avec Derek. Tu sais s'ils sont en mission?

- Ils reviennent ce soir. Tu sais quoi je vais dire à JJ d'inviter Derek comme ça vous pourrez parler. Et ça lui fera une surprise.

- Oui pourquoi pas.

Maintenant que l'heure de la confrontation allait arriver, Spencer recommençait à douter. Même en ayant son filleul sur les genoux, il tremblait. Il était dans la chambre du petit quand il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Sa respiration s'accéléra quand il reconnut la voix de JJ, Henry courut vers l'entrée et Spencer le suivit plus loin. C'est Derek qui le vit en premier, mais il resta bloqué ; en même temps, leur dernière confrontation ne s'était pas vraiment bien passée. Spencer était encore dans le gaz, mais il se souvint l'avoir engueulé, il lui avait même lancé des objets. JJ releva la tête et elle réagit au quart de tour et courut vers son ami. Elle le prit dans ses bras et pleura. Finalement c'est son mari qui la détacha. Spencer prit son courage à deux mains et s'approcha du métis.

- On pourrait parler?

- On sort?

- Ok.

Le couple les regarda partir en priant pour qu'ils se remettent ensemble. Les deux hommes marchèrent en silence jusqu'au parc où JJ emmènait souvent son fils. Ils marchèrent encore un peu avant que Derek stop et se retourne vers le plus jeune.

- Tu voulais me parler? Demanda-t-il d'un ton plus froid qu'il l'aurait voulu.

- Je… oui. Répondit Reid un peu déstabilisé par le ton employé par Derek.

- Vas-y Spencer. L'encouragea le métis plus doucement.

- En fait, je voulais te laisser t'expliquer. Fit Spencer en regardant ses pieds.

- Pourquoi maintenant?

- Pourquoi rends-tu ça difficile?

- Je ne rends pas ça plus difficile, mais vu comment tu m'as jeté quand j'ai voulu te donner ma version. Et tu m'as quand même tiré dessus. Lâcha-t-il, cette dernière phrase était sortie sans qu'il le veuille vraiment.

- Je n'étais pas moi-même.

- Et maintenant tu l'es? Parce quitter le domicile de Callen sans prévenir quiconque, passer une journée et réapparaitre chez JJ sans avoir une once de remord. Ce n'est pas le Spencer d'avant. S'emporta Derek et Spencer se sentit coupable, il marmonna platement.

- J'ai eu envie de te revoir.

- Pourquoi maintenant? Qu'est-ce qui a changé? Demanda le profiler toujours énervé.

- C'était sans doute une erreur. Dit Reid en faisant demi-tour.

- Reid, je t'aime. J'ai cru mourir quand l'autre enfoiré t'a enlevé. Mais ce n'est rien comparé à ce que j'ai ressenti en voyant tes yeux pleins de haine. J'étais venu te sauver et tu m'as tiré dessus. Lâcha-t-il et Spencer s'arrêta puis il se retourna les yeux pleins de larmes.

- J'ai cru que tu couchais avec Marty. Il m'a montré des images.

- Il avait placé des caméras dans le bar mais j'étais allé avec ton frère pour décompresser. Mais il a une copine, il n'est pas gay. Et je préfère les bruns. Tu me crois?

- J'aimerai…

Et contre toute attente Derek éclata de rire, Spencer sourit à son tour même s'il ne comprenait pas l'hilarité de son ami. Mais simplement entendre ce son lui faisait plaisir. Finalement il arrêta de rire et s'expliqua.

- J'ai l'impression d'être revenu au début de notre relation, quand j'ai du te convaincre que tu me plaisais.

_Flash-back._

_Toute l'équipe était au restaurant dans une petite ville du Texas après une affaire résolue. Tout se passait bien, le repas était bon et l'ambiance était agréable. Seul le génie semblait d'humeur maussade, il n'ouvrit pas la bouche de tout le repas. Il fut le premier à se lever pour regagner sa chambre sous l'œil intrigué de la tablée. Derek se leva à son tour quelques minutes plus tard pour aller voir la raison de son comportement. Il frappa à la porte que Reid partageait avec Hotch. Il lui ouvrit, l'air encore plus morne mais il le laissa quand même entrer._

- _Qu'est-ce que tu as, petit génie?_

- _Rien. Répondit Spencer rangeant rageusement ses affaires dans son sac tournant le dos à Derek._

- _Allez Reid, tout le monde l'a vu. _

- _Pourquoi t'es venu dans ma chambre, tu aurais dû aller retrouver ta charmante serveuse. _

- _Qui? Demanda le métis, il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention, draguer c'était un truc qu'il faisait presque sans s'en rendre compte. _

- _Celle qui t'a dragué toute la soirée et que tu n'as pas repoussée. Répliqua le génie toujours le nez dans son sac, Morgan le retourna pour voir son visage. _

- _Spence, on était d'accord pour agir normalement pour que les autres ne captent pas que nous étions ensemble._

- _Va coucher avec elle, ce sera encore plus crédible mais lâche-moi. S'énerva Reid dégageant son épaule où le plus vieux avait mis sa main. _

- _Tu deviens ridicule, comment pourrais-je te prouver que c'est toi et seulement toi que j'aime?_

- _J'en sais rien. Répondit Reid, plus calme face à cette déclaration. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu veux être avec moi. Je suis inapte aux relations et je ne suis pas beau comme toi._

- _Oui, je devrais peut-être coucher avec Rossi, plus mûr et en plus il est dans ma chambre._

- _ Oui. Répondit-il platement. _

- _Reid, c'est une blague. Tu ne comptes pas coucher avec Hotch? _

- _Non !_

- _Ah tu me rassures, bon je vais te laisser les autres vont bientôt arriver. Dit-il avant d'embrasser son amant. _

- _Je suis désolé._

- _Tu n'as pas à l'être. Je mettrais toute mon énergie de chaque heure, chaque minute, chaque seconde de ma vie pour te prouver que je t'aime. Déclara Derek, il voulait l'embrasser encore quand la porte s'ouvrit._

- _Oh Morgan qu'est-ce que tu fais là? demanda Hotch._

- _Je passais voir comment allait Reid. Je vais me coucher._

- _Pas de bêtise on part tôt demain. Lui rappela son patron pensant surement à la serveuse._

- _Vous non plus. Répliqua Morgan avant de sortir, Aaron ne comprenant pas se tourna vers son Spencer._

- _Qu'est-ce qu'il a voulu dire?_

- _Je ne sais pas, il devait être fatigué. Répondit le jeune avec un demi-sourire. _

- _Ça va mieux Reid?_

- _Oui beaucoup mieux._

Toujours dans le parc les hommes s'étaient assis sur un banc. Il faisait plus froid et Derek mit sa veste sur les épaules de Reid.

- Qu'est-ce qui va se passer? Demanda ce dernier.

- Aucune idée. Moi j'aimerais que tu reviennes habiter ici et que tout redevienne comme avant.

- J'en sais rien. Je crois que je vais repartir. Dit-il et Derek fut déçu, il croyait vraiment avoir avancer, voyant ça, Reid se justifia. Il faut que je parle avec Marty que je m'excuse auprès de Callen et que je fasse le point avec Nate.

- Mais tu reviendras ?

- Oui je crois.

- Reid. Gémit Morgan, il ne voulait pas le perdre.

- C'est compliqué, je ne sais plus, je suis perdu entre ce que je pense ressentir, ce que je ressens, ce que j'ai ressenti. Expliqua le jeune et devant cet air perdu, Derek abdiqua.

- D'accord.

Mais le métis ne se laissa pas abattre, car il décida de lancer sa dernière carte. Il attrapa les lèvres de son amant qui se laissa faire. Il n'alla pas plus loin et se retira. Spencer passa une langue sur ses lèvres et Derek dut se retenir pour ne pas se jeter sur le plus jeune. Mais il ne voulait pas le brusquer, il voulait le reconquérir comme la première fois. Même si cela prendrait surement du temps, il ne l'avait pas trompé mais il y avait quand même une marque.

Spencer repartit donc le soir même promettant à JJ et Derek de leur donner des nouvelles rapidement. Mais il préféra que sa venue, ne s'ébruite pas. Revenu à Los Angeles, le génie était clairement épuisé mais il avait quand même envie de faire une dernière halte. Il savait où habitait son frère, il lui avait dit mais il espérait qu'il soit chez lui et non pas chez sa copine. Cependant vu la conversation du matin, il supposait qu'il serait chez lui. Il frappa à la porte et son frère vint lui ouvrir. Dire qu'il fut surpris était encore trop faible, Deeks avait la bouche légèrement ouverte, cela lui donnait un air bête.

- Salut.

- Tu as tué Derek et tu es venu m'achever? Plaisanta le grand frère avec un demi-sourire, Morgan avait du le prévenir.

- Non.

- Je plaisante, je suis content que tu ailles bien et que tu sois revenu. Entre. L'invita-t-il.

- C'est sympa chez toi.

- J'imagine que chez toi, il y a des livres partout.

- Non pas partout. Se vexa légèrement Reid même si son frère avait tapé juste.

- Spence, tu veux bien m'expliquer, ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui. Dit Marty plus sérieux maintenant. Tu pars, tu reviens.

- J'ai entendu ta discussion ce matin avec Callen.

- Et?

- J'ai eu comme une prise de conscience, comme si j'avais les idées enfin claires. Quand j'ai compris que tu avais une petite amie et que tu n'étais pas gay. Ou tout du moins que j'ai eu un doute, j'ai eu envie de parler à Derek.

- Et c'était trop compliqué d'appeler par téléphone et si tu voulais vraiment partir, prévenir quelqu'un? Demanda Marty, il n'était pas vraiment en colère mais il avait été inquiet.

- J'ai pensé que vous ne m'auriez pas laissé partir. En fait, je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi.

- Ça c'est plutôt mon genre.

- Je devais vraiment le voir, tu comprends?

- Ça je peux le comprendre. Et finalement, cela s'est soldé par quoi?

- Je lui ai dit que je devais réfléchir.

- Arg! Fit le détective dans une grimace.

- Quoi?

- C'est ce que Kensi m'a sorti, tu ne peux pas savoir comme c'est frustrant.

- Si tu l'aimes vraiment tu l'attendras.

- Mais nous faisons quand même un boulot qui pourrait nous coûter la vie chaque jour. Lâcha-t-il sans réfléchir, Spence détourna les yeux. Désolé, je suis un idiot.

- Non tu as raison.

- Et si tu restais ici, vu que tu sembles n'avoir plus rien contre moi.

- J'en sais trop rien.

- Aller Spence, on va commander des pizzas, regarder des supers films, veiller jusqu'à pas d'heure. S'enthousiasma le grand frère et Reid ne put pas dire non.

- D'accord.

- Cool, je préviens Callen et Nate qu'on fait une soirée entre frères.

Deeks ne partit que quelques minutes mais quand il revint demander les goûts de son frère en matière de pizza, il le retrouva endormi couché sur le canapé. C'est certain que prendre deux avions sur la même journée, cela pouvait être pas mal éreintant. Il fut un peu déçu que sa soirée entre frère tombe à l'eau mais au moins, ils s'étaient réconciliés, c'était le principal. Deeks sentait une boule en moins dans son estomac, il restait la boule nommé Kensi mais il était sûr que cela allait se régler. Il mit une couverture sur Spencer et s'assit dans un autre fauteuil en le regardant. Cette journée s'était mieux fini qu'elle n'avait commencé. Quand Callen lui avait téléphoné pour lui dire que Reid était parti, il avait cru revivre son enlèvement. Il l'avait cherché jusqu'à ce que Derek lui téléphone pour le rassurer. Ce dernier semblait plus heureux aussi, tout revenait à la normal. Enfin même si personne n'oublierait et Reid, encore moins, cet évènement. Vu qu'il ne voulait pas manger tout seul, il se décida à aller dormir à son tour.

Le lendemain, Reid fut réveillé par quelqu'un qui frappait à la porte. Il lui fallut un moment pour se rappeler où il était. Vu que son frère ne semblait pas réveillé, il alla ouvrir. Il trouva une petite femme qui lui semblait très bizarre.

- Monsieur Reid, bonjour.

- Bonjour, vous venez surement voir Marty, je vais le chercher. Dit Reid voulant faire demi-tour mais le stoppa;

- Non en réalité, c'est vous que je venais voir.

- Moi?

- Oui, puis-je entrer?

- Oui je suppose.

Elle entra et alla s'assoir, toujours un peu endormi Reid alla s'assoir également en face d'elle.

- Je m'appelle Henrietta Lange et votre frère travaille pour moi.

- Mais pourquoi voulez-vous me voir?

- J'ai suivi votre affaire de près et Monsieur Getz travaille également pour moi.

- Si ça pose un problème. Commença-t-il mais elle l'interrompit.

- Non ce n'est pas là que je veux en venir. J'ai suivi votre parcours également qui est plutôt impressionnant, vous êtes un profiler de talent. C'est pourquoi je vous offre un poste.

- J'ai déjà un travail.

- Vous n'êtes pas sûr de le récupérer après les derniers incidents et le fait que vous ayez enfreint la loi de non-fraternisation.

- Comment savez-vous tout cela? Demanda-t-il fronçant les sourcils.

- Cela n'a pas vraiment d'importance. Mais ce qui est important c'est que moi je suis prête à vous fournir un poste.

- C'est une proposition très généreuse et je devrais certainement l'accepter mais je vais décliner.

- Puis-je savoir pourquoi?

- Comme vous l'avez dit j'ai enfreint la loi de non-fraternisation, si je dois être viré alors soit… Mais je n'aurais pas fait ce sacrifice pour rien et je vais rester avec Derek.

- A la bonne heure, je vois que vous allez mieux, monsieur Getz avait encore des doutes.

- C'était un test?

- Oui et non, je voulais vraiment vous offrir un poste. Mais je suis contente que vous ayez toujours l'envie de travailler dans votre équipe. Il n'est pas bon de séparer une famille.

- Mais je vais certainement être viré.

- J'ai le bras long, enfin c'est une expression. Je vais tout faire pour que vous retrouviez votre place.

- Pourquoi?

- Disons que je règle une dette. Répondit énigmatiquement Hetty.

- Quelle dette?

- Peu importe. Je vous recontacte bientôt et dites à monsieur Deeks qu'il peut prendre sa journée.

- Merci pour tout.

Deeks se leva une demi-heure plus tard, il ne semblait pas du matin. Il prit une tasse de café et regarda son frère qui lui était déjà habillé.

- Ça va? Pas trop mal dormi?

- Non, j'ai bien dormi.

- Cool.

- Ta patronne est passé?

- Hetty?

- Oui

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé?

- Elle est passée pour te dire que tu avais ta journée. Répondit Reid ne dévoilant que la moitié mais Marty semblait perplexe.

- Elle est venue jusque chez moi pour me dire que je pouvais prendre ma journée? Demanda-t-il, Reid hésitait et si son frère se fâchait parce qu'il avait refuser de travailler avec lui.

- Et aussi pour m'annoncer qu'elle m'aiderait à reprendre ma place.

- C'est cool.

- Tu n'es pas fâché?

- Pourquoi? Demanda surpris le blond.

- Que je reparte.

- On se reverra souvent, je ne te lâche plus.

- Il faudra qu'on aille voir maman aussi, elle sera contente de te revoir.

- Tu crois? Demanda l'homme, revoir sa maman qu'il avait abandonné et vu son état, il ne savait pas s'il aurait le courage.

- Oui je pense.

- Et sinon que veux-tu faire par cette sublime journée? Si on allait faire du surf, et on mangerait dehors

- Je ne surfe pas. Répondit le plus jeune comme si c'était une évidence.

- Je peux t'apprendre.

- Moi sur une planche?

- Pourquoi pas. Dit Marty, il pensait à Eric, il avait plus ou moins la même carrure. Par contre dis-moi que tu as d'autres vêtements que des chemises et ces pantalons.

- Non pourquoi? Demanda Reid regardant ses vêtements pour voir ce qui clochait.

- On va rajouter du shopping à notre journée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont?

- Il fait chaud et on est à LA.

- Je ne vois pas le rapport.

- Tu comprendras après une journée avec moi.

L'enthousiasme de son frère était touchant et réconfortant. Son énergie était communicative et même si le programme de la journée ne comprenait pas les activités préféré du génie. Il était ravi de la passer avec Marty, cela lui rappelait des souvenirs quand son frère le poussait à s'ouvrir aux autres. Tout aurait tellement été différent si leur père n'avait pas emmené Martin avec lui. Mais en même temps, il n'aurait sans doute pas connu Derek. Il fallait qu'il vive dans le présent, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Et apparemment le présent, c'était de faire du surf.

* * *

**Mackensy: et voilà une petite remise en ordre et à suivre un chapitre plus léger.**

**Deeks: cool je vais faire du surf**

**Reid: tu continues à me torturer.**

**Eric: mais non,... par contre on ne se ressemble pas.**

**Nell: c'est vrai**

**Eric: ah merci**

**Nell: il est plus beau**

**Eric: :-O**

**Mackensy: c'est la journée international de la review vous ne le saviez pas maintenant c'est fait donc review!**


	12. Amusement tout est relatif

"Auteur": **Mackensy**

Beta: **Ptitnath92**

**Le chapitre tout chaud vient de sortir, comme promis du Deeks/Kensi; Morgan/Reid et couple mystère le verrez-vous? **

**Merci pour vos reviews!**

**A la fin petit bonus pour EloOdie qui fait la publicité de ma fic. **

* * *

**Chapitre 10: Amusement tout est relatif**

Marty était enthousiaste, il n'avait plus été aussi impatient depuis longtemps. Il avait retrouvé son frère, deux fois, et il voulait en profiter. Tout était prêt, tout allait être parfait.

Ils commencèrent par prendre un bon petit déjeuner dans un restaurant sur le bord de la plage. Pendant que Marty mangeait une énorme assiette de pancakes, Reid buvait un simple café. Mais les deux avaient autant de plaisir, Reid semblait boire un liquide divin pendant que Marty savourait son repas.

- Alors maintenant qu'on est tous les deux, parle-moi un peu de toi. Demanda Marty entre deux bouchées.

- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire. Évinça le génie en regardant la plage.

- Depuis qu'on s'est quitté, il ne s'est rien passé? Questionna-t-il avec un air légèrement moqueur.

- Si bien sûr. Répondit Spencer, il soupira et commença. J'ai continué l'école, en sautant des classes, j'ai obtenu mon Bac à 12 ans.

- Punaise. Souffla l'agent admiratif, il savait son frère intelligent mais pas à ce point et il se doutait que ça avait dû poser un autre problème. Et avec les autres, ça a été mieux après mon départ?

- Pire, bien pire. J'étais toujours le plus jeune, j'étais toujours le bizarre. Expliqua-t-il développant le moins possible. A 18 ans, j'ai dû placer maman et depuis je lui envoie une lettre tous les jours.

- Tous les jours?

- J'essaye. Répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

- Et quand as-tu su que tu préférais les hommes? Lâcha Martin, il grimaça se maudissant de ne pas savoir réfléchir avant d'agir mais Spence ne sembla pas se vexer.

- Je l'ai longtemps ignoré, je ne voulais pas être encore plus bizarre. Mais il y a eu cette fille qui me plaisait. Elle m'a demandé de la rejoindre sous les gradins, là il y avait ces garçons. Ils m'ont attaché à une cage du terrain de football, nu devant tous les élèves du collège. Raconta Reid d'un ton monotone comme si ça ne le touchait pas, Deeks de son côté bouillait de l'intérieur.

- Si j'avais été là. Dit-il en serrant les poings.

- Tu n'étais pas là. Répliqua le plus jeune abruptement voyant qu'il l'avait blessé, il rajouta. Mais ça aurait pu être pire. Quand je suis entré au FBI, cela s'est un peu amélioré. Il y a eu cette femme, c'était un top model et elle m'a embrassé dans une piscine.

- Et c'est après que tu est devenu gay? Elle t'a dégouté? Plaisanta le lieutenant pour détendre l'atmosphère qui commençait à devenir pesante.

- J'avais un mentor et c'est lui qui m'a fait découvrir que j'étais gay.

- Tu as couché avec lui? Demanda le blond ne voulant pas vexer son frère mais n'en pensant pas moins mais Reid nia vivement.

- Non, non mais je le considérais un peu comme un père. Bon à toi maintenant.

- Quand je suis arrivé ici, je me suis fait un ami, il s'appelait Ray. On a grandit ensemble, ça a été mon meilleur ami pendant longtemps. On a fait pas mal de bêtises ensemble et notre père ne l'aimait pas vraiment. Seulement quand j'étais avec Ray, je ne parlais plus de toi alors ça lui plaisait.

- Il ne m'aimait pas. Constata Spencer, il l'avait compris depuis longtemps mais en avoir la preuve était quand même douloureux.

- Je crois qu'il avait peur, il voulait une famille parfaite mais au final il ne l'a pas eu du tout.

- C'était si terrible avec lui?

- Compliqué… Il m'a menti trop souvent, il m'a manipulé et je suis même devenu avocat, juste pour lui. Et puis je suis parti et il y a eu ce truc qui a tout changé.

- Quel truc? Demanda Reid reprenant une gorgée de son café alors que son frère triturait son dernier morceau avec son couteau.

- Ce n'est pas important, je n'ai pas envie de tout gâché.

- S'il te plait. Insista Reid, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et finalement le plus vieux abdiqua, il lui devait bien ça et puis il finirait par être au courant.

- Quand je suis parti de chez lui, je me suis retrouvé à la rue sans rien. Il y a un type qui m'a conduit chez lui et crétin comme j'étais je l'ai suivi. Il m'a agressé, il a voulu me violer.

- Désolé. S'excusa-t-il en baisant les yeux se rappelant des derniers évènements, Marty avait envie de s'arrêter là mais il valait mieux que tout sorte.

- Ce n'est pas tout. L'homme, on a découvert que c'était Matthew, c'est à cause de moi qu'il t'a kidnappé.

Cette déclaration fut suivie d'un long silence, Deeks n'osait pas parler et Reid digérait l'information. La serveuse apporta l'addition puis Spencer reprit la parole.

- Merci d'avoir été honnête. Je n'ai plus envie de mensonge. Continue quand es-tu rentré au NCIS?

- Ensuite je suis devenu flic et par la suite j'ai rencontré Callen et son équipe. Je suis devenu leur agent de liaison. Et j'ai un chien, Monty. Rajouta-t-il comme si c'était une grande fierté, il paya l'addition et se leva. Allons faire un peu de shopping. T'es toujours partant? Demanda-t-il soudain hésitant.

- Oui.

La suite fut très plaisante, pour Marty surtout. Il s'amusa à refaire la garde robe de son frère. Il lui fit acheter de nombreux t-shirts qui le mettaient plus en valeur. Par contre son frère avait un petit blocage sur le bas de son corps. Néanmoins, il lui fit quand même prendre des pantalons plus court et large. Mais aussi des plus sexy au cas où il arriverait à faire sortir son frère en boite.

Il faisait vraiment beau et les deux hommes se promenèrent un peu, beaucoup de filles se retournaient sur eux. Ils portaient tout les deux des lunettes de soleil et avaient vraiment la classe. Soudain Marty s'arrêta net, Reid comprit qu'il avait repéré une fille en particulier. Il essaya de la distinguer parmi la foule. Il vit une brune qu'il avait déjà vue avec son frère avant l'affaire Matthew. Kensi s'il se rappelait. Le problème c'est qu'elle n'était pas seule, elle était avec un homme. Et avec ses connaissances de profiler et d'après les gestes, cet homme draguait clairement la brune. Spencer regarda son frère, ses émotions variaient entre la colère, la déception, la douleur. Finalement, il tourna les talons et voulu repartir dans l'autre sens. Avant Reid l'aurait laissé faire mais après son histoire avec Derek, il savait qu'il ne fallait pas laisser les suppositions. Donc il enleva ses lunettes, se dirigea vers le couple et se planta devant eux. Il avait l'air un peu bête mais Kensi se tourna vers lui.

- Bonjour, je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez de moi.

- Spencer oui bien sûr.

- Je voulais juste vous remercier de m'avoir aidé et comme on vous a vu avec Marty…

- Deeks est là? demanda-t-elle regardant derrière lui.

Ce dernier qui s'était caché derrière un poteau dut s'avancer, il murmura un 'faux frère "à Spencer et salua la brune et son ami. Elle sembla mal à l'aise mais présenta l'homme.

- Spencer, Deeks je vous présente Jack.

- Jack, Jack? Demanda le blond examinant l'homme, ce dernier demanda sur le même ton.

- Marty Deeks?

- Oui pour les deux.

- Oh! Firent les hommes en questions pendant que Spencer se sentait un peu de trop.

- Deeks, je dois parler à Jack on pourrait se voir ce soir?

- Je sors avec Spencer ce soir.

- Mais… Voulut insister la brune mais Deeks la devança.

- Tu viens, amusez-vous bien.

Martin saisit le bras de Spencer et ils repartirent. Le blond ne parla pas, le plus jeune s'en voulait d'avoir poussé son frère. Il avait cru bien faire. Il faisait toujours tout de travers. Cependant quand le blond se tourna vers lui, il n'y avait aucune colère, ni déception seulement de la joie. Ou toutefois un masque de joie, son frère semblait l'utiliser chaque fois qu'il allait mal. Il ne voulait que personne ne sache qu'il n'allait pas bien. C'était quelque chose que Reid aimerait savoir faire mais même quand il avait prit de la drogue, les autres l'avaient très vite découvert. Il était un livre ouvert alors que Marty était un livre avec un cadenas.

- Alors tu es prêt pour ta leçon de surf? Demanda Deeks en l'emmenant à la voiture.

- Tu es sûr?

- Bien sûr, ne crois pas te défiler. Je connais un endroit où il n'y a pas trop de monde.

- Cool, je me ridiculiserai juste devant toi.

- On est là pour s'amuser.

- On n'a toujours pas la même conception de l'amusement.

- C'est certain que lire des centaines de livres , c'est ennuyeux. Prendre les meilleurs vagues du monde, ça c'est amusant.

- Je croyais que les meilleures vagues étaient à Hawaï?

- Jamais été vérifier donc je m'en fous.

Spencer essaya vraiment de surfer, il fut concentré quand son frère lui expliqua les bases. Mais même la bonne humeur de Marty et son optimiste n'aida pas Spencer à surfer. Alors finalement ce dernier s'assit sur le sable regardant son frère glisser sur les vagues. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde par ici, deux, trois surfeurs s'entrainaient. Le génie regretta ne de pas avoir pris un ou deux livres avec lui. La prochaine fois il y penserait. Il sourit en pensant qu'il voulait vraiment avoir une prochaine fois. Il était heureux parce que son frère l'était. Il regarda dans sa sacoche et trouva le nouveau téléphone qu'il avait acheté. Il avait envie de téléphoner à Derek, ça lui passerait un peu le temps. Il composa le numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur et attendit.

- Allo?

- Derek, c'est Spencer.

- Attends deux secondes. Fit-il, on entendit une porte claquée puis il reprit. Voilà on peut parler. Comment vas-tu?

- Je fais du surf avec Marty.

- Tu surfes? Toi? Rigola Derek et Spencer fit semblant de se vexer.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si surprenant. Se défendit-il mais voyant qu'il n'y croyait pas, il avoua. Bon d'accord, j'ai essayé et là je le regarde.

- Et tu lis un livre. Affirma-t-il plus qu'il lui demanda, Spencer sourit, il le connaissait trop.

- Je n'en ai pas pris.

- C'est la fin du monde.

- Très drôle. Tu es où?

- On est dans le Kansas. Répondit Morgan et le génie eut un pincement au cœur, l'équipe était en mission sans lui. Spence t'es là?

- Oui. Répondit-il mais toute joie s'était envolée.

- Il y a un problème?

- Non c'est juste que, non tu vas trouver ça bizarre. Dit Spencer comment expliquer qu'il avait envie de voir des gens morts.

- Ça te manque.

- Oui. Répondit Spencer, il entendit la voix de JJ qui appelait Derek.

- Je dois te laisser, on se rappelle ce soir?

- Ok.

Marty revint à ce moment et s'essuya avec la serviette. Il vit que son frère était plus maussade que quand il l'avait quitté, il se demandait qui avait bien pu le froisser.

- C'était qui?

- Derek, ils sont au Kansas pour une affaire. Répondit-il en rangeant son téléphone.

- Tu comptes retourner chez toi?

- J'aimerai mais je doute que ta patronne aussi puissante soit-elle puisse me faire récupérer ma place au BAU.

- Si elle a dit qu'elle le ferait, elle le fera. J'ai appris à ne pas la sous-estimer.

- Si tu le dis. Dit Spencer mais il n'y croyait pas vraiment. On fait quoi maintenant ?

- Comme tu veux.

- J'aimerai aller rechercher mes affaires chez Callen, je me suis déjà assez imposé chez lui comme ça.

- On y va alors.

Arrivés chez Callen, ils frappèrent mais personne ne répondit. Ils recommencèrent et finalement G. vint ouvrir. Il était torse nu et ne portait qu'un jean.

- On te dérange? Demanda Marty avec un demi-sourire.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez? Éluda l'agent.

- Je venais récupérer mes affaires pour qu'elles ne t'embêtent plus et te remercier.

- Pas de quoi, entrez. Les invita-t-il. Alors tu repars à Quantico?

- Rien n'est encore décidé mais j'ai assez profité de ton hospitalité.

- Pour le peu qu'on s'est vu.

- Je vais ramasser mes affaires.

Il monta les escaliers et se dirigea vers la chambre qu'il avait occupée. Alors qu'il allait entrer, il vit quelque chose briller par terre. Il le ramassa, c'était une bague, il l'avait déjà vue quelque part. Alors qu'il examinait le bijou, un bruit se fit entendre dans la salle de bain. Callen avait surement de la visite, pendant qu'il avait habité chez lui, l'agent n'avait ramené personne. Il s'était sans doute rattrapé et il l'avait encore embêté. Il mit la bague sur le bureau de la chambre et ramassa en vitesse ses affaires. Il redescendit les escaliers avec son sac.

- Bon on peut y aller. Pressa Spencer en regardant son frère qui buvait une bière avec Callen.

- T'es pressé?

- Callen a surement autre chose à faire.

- Si tu le dis. Répondit simplement le blond posant sa bière surpris par le comportement changeant de son frère.

- Merci encore.

- Prends soin de toi.

Les deux hommes sortirent quand ils furent dans la voiture Marty demanda.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris?

- Il y avait quelqu'un à l'étage. Répondit Spencer rougissant légèrement et la situation amusa son frère.

- Une fille?

- Je n'en sais rien, elle était dans la salle de bain. Mais c'était déjà assez embarrassant comme ça.

- J'aurais bien voulu connaitre son type de fille. Blonde je parie. Sourit-il s'imaginant Callen avec une fille blonde aux yeux bleus.

- Ça ne nous regarde pas. Clôtura le plus jeune alors Marty changea de sujet tout en se concentrant sur la route.

- Si on allait se préparer?

- Pourquoi?

- On sort en boite.

- Oh non.

- Spence ça va être amusant.

- Si tu le dis.

Ils rentrèrent donc chez le lieutenant, alors qu'ils passaient la porte d'entrée le téléphone de Marty sonna. Il regarda l'appelant mais ne décrocha pas. Il posa son téléphone et monta prendre une douche. Reid avait vu le nom de Kensi s'afficher. Et il était partagé entre l'envie d'aider son frère et la peur de faire une autre erreur. Cependant, il pensa que Marty devait vraiment s'expliquer avec Kensi. Il donna donc rendez-vous à la brune dans la boite où son frère allait les emmener en lui envoyant un message avec le portable du blond.

Arrivés là-bas, Reid n'avait qu'une seule envie partir loin. Trop de monde, trop de bruit, ce n'était vraiment pas son univers. Pourtant son frère lui était comme un poisson dans l'eau. Spencer alla s'asseoir à une table pendant que Deeks faisait le tour de la boite. Il revint finalement vers son frère, s'asseyant avec lui.

- Il y a des filles supers canons, tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates.

- J'ai déjà quelqu'un et toi aussi.

- Oh, arrête Kensi m'a déjà remplacé par son ex.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais?

- Tu les as vus comme moi. Et donc je compte bien m'amuser moi aussi.

- C'est étrange.

- Quoi?

- Ton langage corporel prouve que tu n'as pas envie qu'on t'approche.

- N'importe quoi. Fit Marty en regardant une fille du bar qui lui faisait des signes, Reid fut attirée par quelqu'un de l'autre côté de la salle.

- D'accord alors si je te mets au défi d'aller draguer une fille que j'aurai choisis, tu le feras?

- Si elle est belle alors oui.

- Très bien et si tu n'y vas pas, tu promets d'aller parler à Kensi. Dit Spencer mettant son piège en place, Marty hésita.

- Marché conclu.

- Soit, je choisi la fille qui vient d'arriver avec le blouson noir. Sourit le génie en montrant une femme brune, Deeks se retourna et chercha un instant.

- Je ne la… quoi?

- Alors quel est ton choix?

- Faux frère.

Marty ne pouvait faire autrement, il alla donc vers cette fille et lui tapota l'épaule.

- Fern.

- Deeks, je voulais parler, ce n'est pas vraiment un bon endroit pour ça. Attaqua Kensi et l'homme se renfrogna.

- Je ne t'ai pas invité.

- Ton message disait…

- Quel message? Demanda-t-il puis il se tourna vers son frère. Bien entendu.

- Il va mieux ? Demanda-t-elle en regardant le brun toujours assis.

- Oui, ça c'est sûr.

- On peut parler?

- Il n'y a rien à dire.

- Si, crois-moi. Insista-t-elle, Deeks se dit qu'elle et son frère le faisait abdiquer trop facilement.

- Allons dehors.

Ils sortirent et trouvèrent un endroit tranquille, elle s'assit sur un mur en béton pendant que Deeks les bras croisés se tenait devant elle.

- Si c'est pour m'expliquer que tu t'es remis avec Jack, je comprendrais.

- Il y a une semaine quand il est réapparu, beaucoup de chose se sont bousculées dans ma tête. Je t'aimais, et je croyais l'aimer aussi comme avant. J'avais vécu beaucoup de choses avec lui, alors on a eu un rendez-vous.

- Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir envie d'entendre la suite. Dit-il faisant mine de faire demi-tour.

- Ça a été horrible. Lâcha-t-elle et il la regarda, elle baissa les yeux. Le Jack que j'avais connu et le Jack avec qui j'ai dîné était tellement différent. Et je n'arrêtais pas de faire la comparaison avec toi. La vérité c'est qu'il a changé et que j'ai changé. Quand tu nous as surpris tantôt, c'était ce que je lui expliquais. Il est parti. Dit-elle alors qu'une larme coulait sur sa joue.

- Je pourrais te dire que je suis désolé mais ce n'est pas le cas. Expliqua le blond mettant un genou à terre, lui relevant la tête, essuyant sa larme du bout du doigt. Je t'aime Kensi, comme tu es.

- J'ai peur Deeks, j'ai peur d'avancer avec toi et que tu meurs. Je ne veux pas te perdre. J'ai peur aussi de perdre notre complicité en tant qu'équipiers. Si ça ne fonctionnait pas, qu'est-ce qu'on ferait?

- Je n'ai pas les réponses à toutes tes questions, je ne suis pas devin. Mais moi je suis prêt à tenter le coup et je pensais que de nous deux c'était toi la plus courageuse.

- Je t'aime Deeks.

Un peu plus loin Spencer avait regardé la scène et sourit en voyant le couple s'embrasser. Son téléphone sonna, il s'éloigna pour ne pas les déranger et décrocha.

- Salut Reid. Fit la voix chaude de son petit-ami.

- Morgan, je suis content de t'entendre.

- Moi aussi.

- Comment se passe l'enquête?

- On a fini même avec deux profilers en moins, on s'en sort.

- Deux?

- Emily était malade, elle est restée chez elle. Et toi que fais-tu maintenant?

- Je viens de réconcilier mon frère avec sa copine. Expliqua-t-il souriant en regardant où était son frère.

- Tu ne t'ennuies pas alors?

- Si, je m'ennuie de toi.

- Tu me manques aussi. Tu manques à tout le monde.

- Derek, je voulais m'excuser d'être reparti.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, prends tout ton temps. Et quand tu me voudras de nouveau auprès de toi, je serais là.

- Et si maintenant j'ai envie de toi, tu viendras? Demanda-t-il pour jouer.

- Ne me tente pas.

- J'ai envie de toi Derek Morgan. Fit-il d'une voix suave.

- Vœu exaucé. Fit une voix derrière lui, il sursauta et se retourna. Je suis plus fort qu'Harry Potter, hein?

- Comment? Demanda Reid décontenancé.

- J'ai pris un avion pour venir te voir même si je ne savais pas vraiment si tu voulais me voir. Expliqua le plus vieux ne sachant pas si Spencer était vraiment content de le voir.

- J'ai envie de te voir mais… Je suis désolé. Dit-il penaud, il avait envie de le voir mais pas encore d'aller plus loin avec lui.

- Ne t'excuse pas, rien qu'être à côté de toi me suffit. Le rassura le brun en se rapprochant de lui.

- Tu dors où? Demanda Spencer.

- J'ai pris une chambre d'hôtel.

- On pourrait dormir ensemble, juste dormir. Essaya Spencer, Morgan devait penser qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait.

- J'en serai ravi.

- Tu es sûr?

- Reid, je t'aime et s'il le faut j'attendrai mille ans.

Reid envoya un message à son frère pour lui dire qu'il dormait avec Derek à l'hôtel et qu'il avait donc la maison pour lui. Ensuite les deux hommes se promenèrent sur la plage et finirent par se rendre à l'hôtel. Spencer alla dans la salle de bain et se regarda dans le miroir, il était comme avant, il n'y avait aucune trace de sa mésaventure. Pas de trace physique tout du moins. Encore une fois il était tiraillé entre deux idées, il savait que Derek avait envie de faire l'amour mais lui, il avait peur. Mais la première fois aussi qu'il avait fait l'amour avec lui, il avait eu peur. Cependant il était passé au-dessus et ça avait été merveilleux. Il respira un grand coup et se déshabilla, puis il sortit de la salle de bain. Il rigola silencieusement, Derek était couché en boxer sur le lit, endormi. Spencer ramassa les habits trainant par terre, mit le pantalon sur une chaise mais mit le t-shirt de Morgan. Il le faisait souvent quand il dormait chez l'agent et qu'il n'avait pas d'affaire à se mettre. Puis il se coucha à côté du métis et ferma les yeux.

* * *

**Bonus fin alternative** cadeau pour EloOdie. (non corrigé)

Deeks et Kensi sortirent et trouvèrent un endroit tranquille, elle s'assit sur un mur en béton pendant que Deeks les bras croisés se tenait devant elle.

- Si c'est pour m'expliquer que tu t'es remis avec Jack, je comprendrais.

- Je suis contente que tu le comprennes, parce que on va se marier le mois prochain.

- Je suis ravi pour toi parce que j'ai rencontré quelqu'un d'autre.

- Qui?

- Elle s'appelle EloOdie.

- EloOdie, la copine de Nate?

- oui

- Ils ne sortent plus ensemble?

- Si mais je ne suis pas jalou et lui non plus.

- Et elle ça ne l'a dérange pas?

- Faudra lui demander mais je ne pense pas qu'elle pourra choisir.

- Ah les mecs!

* * *

**Mackensy: Je l'ai écrit tard le soir donc c'était plus pour rigoler**

**Deeks: complètement frappée tu es.**

**Kensi: comment est-ce que tu parles?**

**Deeks: un sort, elle m'a jetée. **

**Callen: c'est bizarre c'est toujours sur toi que ça tombe.**

**Deeks: elle aimer toi. Normal c'est. **

**Mackensy: j'ai jamais rien fait à Sam**

**Deeks: peur tu as. **

**Mackensy: la vraie raison c'est que tu as vraiment une tête de chien battu, c'est trop mignon.** A la prochaine tout le monde! Bonne vacance pour ceux qui en prennent (pas moi)...


	13. Remplaçant

"Auteur": **Mackensy**

Beta: **Ptitnath92 **

**Le chapitre est là! ****_J'espère qu'il vous plaira, il est plus ciblé sur "Esprits Criminels" délaissé un peu jusque là.__  
__  
__Merci pour vos reviews, vous avez battu le nombre par chapitre pour cette fic, 11 reviews pour le dernier. Je suis ravie. Mais ne vous arrêtez surtout pas, continuez. _**

* * *

**Chapitre 11: Remplaçant**

Derek avait passé le week-end avec Spencer et bien qu'il ne se soit pas passé grand-chose, ça avait été un bon week-end. C'est donc de bonne humeur qu'il arriva au bureau le lundi. Garcia qui parlait avec JJ se tourna vers lui. Les deux femmes furent surprises mais aussi contentes en voyant le sourire sur le visage du métis. Depuis qu'il était revenu sans Spencer, rien n'avait pu le dérider. Mais là, il rayonnait, il vint même faire une bise sur la joue de l'informaticienne.

- Bonjour mon chevalier en armure, tu as l'air d'excellente humeur !

- C'est de te voir ma beauté.

- Ça m'étonnerait mais je suis contente de te retrouver.

- Cela n'aurait pas à voir avec un brun de notre connaissance. Tenta JJ et le sourire de Derek s'agrandit.

- Peut-être.

- Quoi, Reid? S'étonna Garcia. Tu l'as revu?

- Chut! Il n'a pas envie que ça aille trop vite.

- Il va bien?

- Il va mieux. Répondit-il en posant son sac.

- Je suis trop contente et quand reviendra-t-il?

- Bientôt, il espère et moi aussi.

- Excusez-moi, je veux toute l'équipe en salle de réunion. Fit Strauss du haut des marches et derrière elle, se trouvait Hotch qui avait une mine sombre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle nous veut encore? Demanda JJ, Garcia sourit.

- Restriction de budget ?

- On ferait mieux de se dépêcher.

- Vous avez vu la tête de Hotch, il n'a pas l'air au courant.

Ils se rendirent donc tous dans la salle, ils s'assirent et Strauss rentra suivie d'une autre femme. Elle était brune d'un certain âge, elle ne semblait pas vraiment à l'aise.

- Bon je vais être claire, voici Alex Blake qui va intégrer votre équipe à temps plein.

- Mais quand Reid va revenir ? Intervint Jennifer avant que Morgan puisse le faire.

- Même si le docteur Reid revenait, il lui faudrait passer des tests et vous avez besoin de quelqu'un maintenant.

- Nous nous débrouillons très bien en l'attendant. Dit Derek.

- Pour l'instant, mais nous ne pouvons attendre un agent déficient.

- Il n'est pas déficient. Grinça-t-il toujours en regardant sa supérieure d'un œil noir.

- Morgan ! Fit Hotch de sa voix grave ce qui eut pour effet d'énerver encore plus l'autre, depuis qu'Aaron avait laissé Spencer partir en mission d'infiltration, la relation entre les deux hommes étaient plus que tendue.

- Quoi? Vous acceptez? S'énerva-t-il se levant de sa chaise, les poings sur la table.

- Vous n'avez pas le choix, soit vous l'acceptez soit vous démissionnez.

Derek voulut ouvrir la bouche mais la main d'Emily sur son épaule le convint de ne rien dire. Il se rassit en fusillant Strauss du regard.

- Bien, si tout est clair, je vous laisse. Dit-elle en sortant.

- Bienvenue dans l'équipe Blake. Souhaita Hotch à la femme qui n'avait pas bougé.

- Merci Monsieur.

Morgan se leva et sans un mot pour la nouvelle, il sortit. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air, il monta sur le toit. Il avait envie de crier, pourquoi le monde s'acharnait sur Spencer. Il n'avait rien fait et il allait mieux. Comment réagirait-il quand il apprendrait qu'il avait été remplacé.

- Morgan ça va? Demanda Emily arrivant sur le toit aussi.

- C'est à toi qu'il faut le demander, tu n'es plus malade? Demanda Morgan et la brune sembla mal à l'aise et changea de conversation très vite.

- Je vais mieux. Je ne voudrais pas être à la place de la nouvelle.

- Je ne m'inquiète pas pour elle, elle a dû être pistonnée.

- Morgan, elle n'y peut rien.

- Elle prend sa place. Dit-il puis il soupira. Qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire?

- Dis lui que personne ne le remplacera dans ton cœur.

- Je ne pense pas que ça suffira. Il a tout donné pour ce job, il était fait pour ça.

- Ça peut encore s'arranger. Le rassura-t-elle en mettant une main sur son épaule, elle semblait si sûre d'elle qu'il se retourna.

- Comment?

- Il faut que je te dise un truc.

- Morgan, Emily, on a une enquête. Les interrompit JJ.

- On arrive. Lui cria Derek. Tu voulais me dire?

- Après, quand on reviendra.

- Tu es sûre?

- Oui.

Morgan n'insista pas et ils allèrent chercher leurs affaires, les autres étaient déjà partis à l'aéroport. Quand ils entrèrent dans l'avion, Rossi parlait avec Hotch tandis que JJ, elle, discutait avec la nouvelle. Derek s'assit et Emily prit place à ses côtés. Alors que l'avion avait décollé depuis quelques minutes, il sentit une présence à côté de lui. Il releva la tête du dossier qu'il était en train d'examiner.

- Agent Morgan, je voulais vous dire que je ne veux pas remplacer votre ami. Je ne pensais remplacer personne.

- Ne me parlez pas comme à un enfant, dont les parents divorcent.

- Alors arrêtez de vous comporter comme un enfant. Erin m'a proposé le poste et je n'aurai pu refuser une telle opportunité.

- Erin ? Releva-t-il. Cela en dit long sur vos compétences.

- De quels droits me jugez-vous sans me connaitre ? J'ai toutes les compétences pour être ici.

- Finis les bavardages, nous avons du travail. Nous allons dans une ville à côté de Seattle.

La suite, Morgan l'écouta d'une oreille distraite, pour qui se prenait cette femme ? Elle arrivait, lui faisait la leçon. Il avait envie de courir, de se défouler, mais il était coincé dans cet avion pour un long trajet. Donc quand Hotch eut fini son speech, pendant lequel il avait compris seulement qu'il se rendait à Seattle, il se leva pour prendre un café. Pas le remède pour se calmer mais il en avait besoin. Il se servit une grande tasse quand JJ arriva.

- Alors tu en penses quoi ?

- Elle a l'air coincée, snobe, sûre d'elle et pistonnée.

- Je te parlais de l'affaire. Rigola légèrement la blonde.

- Oh ..

- Morgan, ça ne me plait pas plus qu'à toi mais Blake n'y peut rien. Tu te souviens comment tu traitais Reid au début.

- Oui. Sourit-il face à se souvenir.

- Elle ne mérite pas ça, laisse lui au moins une chance.

- Mais Reid….

- On trouvera une solution.

- Ce serait mieux si je lui disais moi-même.

- Je pense que oui. Tant qu'on parle d'autre chose, tu ne trouves pas qu'Emily a l'air ailleurs?

- Elle a été malade. Dit-il en buvant une gorgée du liquide noir en regardant la brune par-dessus l'épaule de JJ.

- Même avant votre retour de Los Angeles….

- Je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention. Avoua-t-il, il avait été trop préoccupé par Reid.

- Bon, je vais travailler, passe le bonjour pour moi à Spencer.

Morgan posa sa tasse et sortit son téléphone. Il n'avait pas envie de le faire, mais en même temps Reid se sentirait encore trahi s'il apprenait qu'il savait.

- Reid, j'écoute.

- C'est moi.

- Derek, tout va bien?

- Oui, enfin pas vraiment.

- Tu es blessé ? Demanda le jeune, on sentait le stress dans sa voix.

- Non, tout le monde va bien mais…

- Quoi ?

- Strauss nous a mis un agent en plus. Dit Derek mais Spencer n'était pas dupe.

- En plus ou à ma place ?

- Personne ne prendra ta place !

- Il fallait s'y attendre.

- Tout n'est pas joué, on va se battre pour toi.

- Ça n'en vaut pas la peine, peut-être que c'est mieux comme ça.

- Je pourrais démissionner et venir vivre avec toi à Los Angeles. Dit Morgan, il le pensait vraiment mais Reid ne répondit pas.

- Il est gentil ?

- Qui ?

- Le nouveau.

- C'est une femme et je n'en sais rien.

- Tu lui as fait un bon accueil, je parie.

- Touché ! Sourit le métis, son petit-ami le connaissait par cœur.

- Ne t'en prend pas à elle pour quelque chose qui est ma faute.

- Rien n'est de ta faute. Et ma proposition est sérieuse. Revint-il.

- Morgan, on fait un premier point. Le coupa Hotch, Derek grogna.

- Tu devrais y aller, ils ont besoin de toi.

- On a besoin de toi aussi.

- Apparemment pas !

Reid raccrocha, il avait été heureux d'entendre la voix de Morgan mais ce fut de courte durée. Même si au fond de lui, il le savait. Il avait quand même espéré que la patronne de son frère arrive à faire un miracle. On frappa à la porte, il se leva et alla ouvrir, c'était Nate.

- Bonjour Spencer.

- Bonjour. Répondit-il d'un ton las.

- Je peux entrer ?

- Bien sûr.

Il le fit entrer dans le salon de son frère et ils s'assirent dans les fauteuils.

- Alors comment vas-tu?

- Bien. Répondit le génie mais cela sonnait faux.

- Vraiment ? Demanda-t-il en sortant un carnet et un stylo.

- Je viens juste d'avoir un déplaisant coup de fil.

- A propos ?

- Morgan vient de m'annoncer que j'avais été remplacé.

- Et cela te fait quoi ?

- Mal bien sûr, mais je m'y étais préparé.

- C'est tout ? Insista-t-il.

- Morgan est prêt à tout abandonner pour moi, je crois que ça vaut plus que tout.

- Ça me fait plaisir d'entendre ça. Pour moi, tu es prêt à reprendre ton travail. Fit Nate et Reid le regarda comme s'il n'avait rien écouté.

- Mais je viens de vous dire.

- Ne sous-estime pas Hetty.

- Deeks m'a dit la même chose mais je ne vois pas ce qu'elle pourrait faire à part tuer ma remplaçante. Dit-il puis il fit une pause et rajouta. Elle n'irait pas jusque là ?

- Non pas pour ce cas-ci.

- Alors quoi ?

- Ce n'est pas à moi de te l'annoncer mais je voulais te dire que j'avais vraiment apprécié de te connaitre. Même si je te l'avoue, j'aurais préféré que ce soit dans d'autres circonstances. Et si un jour tu as besoin de parler, n'hésite pas.

- Merci Nate.

A Seattle, le jet venait d'atterrir, tous descendirent, les équipes avaient été faites et tous se rendirent aux voitures. Alors que Morgan allait entrer du côté conducteur, faisant toujours une tête d'enterrement car il devait se rendre à la scène du dernier crime avec la nouvelle. Il se fit interpeller par Hotch alors qu'Alex entrait.

- Morgan, on peut se parler ?

- Ok. Dit-il en se rendant à l'écart.

- Je sais que tu es en colère parce que je n'ai pas réagi . Je désapprouve autant que toi, cependant Reid n'est pas là et Blake oui. Elle est qualifiée et tant qu'elle est là, je veux que tu la considères comme un membre de l'équipe.

- Et que fait-on de Reid ?

- On trouvera une solution pour qu'il revienne. Et en attendant, tu devrais apprendre à la connaitre, elle a des compétences non négligeables.

Derek n'ajouta rien, fit demi-tour, entra dans la voiture et attacha sa ceinture alors que la femme le fixait.

- Quoi ?

- Je croyais que vous vouliez échanger.

- Je ne suis pas un gamin, je vous l'ai dit.

Pour toute réponse, elle haussa les épaules et Morgan démarra. Après un trajet de trente minutes, ils arrivèrent dans le bois où un couple de coureurs avait retrouvé le corps. La victime était une fille de seize ans, morte par exsanguination. Le corps avait été attaché à un arbre tout près du sentier de promenade.

- Pourquoi l'avoir attachée ici ? Demanda Blake en examinant les alentours.

- Il voulait qu'elle soit vue.

- Pour l'humilier ?

- Elle devait être morte avant qu'il l'amène ici, je ne vois pas de sang par terre et il a dû l'amener dans une bâche ou quelque chose dans le genre.

- Il devait connaitre l'endroit pour savoir à quelle heure, il avait le moins de chance de croiser quelqu'un.

- On ferait mieux de rejoindre les autres.

Ils reprirent la voiture et allèrent au commissariat où se trouvaient, Hotch et JJ. Les deux agents expliquèrent ce qu'ils avaient conclu.

- Oui, les trois précédentes victimes étaient aussi exposées.

- Michaël Polish, 16 ans, a été retrouvé attaché devant son école à un poteau. Il est mort de faim. Sandrine Julliard, 15 ans, retrouvée dans parking, elle a fait une overdose. Madison Karl, 15 ans, également a été retrouvée dans une piscine, morte par noyage mais l'autopsie a révélé qu'elle s'est noyée dans de l'alcool. Expliqua JJ, elle fut coupée par son téléphone. Emily je te mets sur haut-parleur.

- Nous avons vu le corps de la dernière victime et apparemment elle se serait coupée elle-même pour la plupart des coupures. Et certaines étaient présentes avant sa disparition.

- Souvent les sadiques aiment faire souffrir, le fait de laisser ce plaisir à sa victime n'est pas commun. Releva Derek.

- Pour la deuxième victime aussi, les traces de piqure étaient pour la plupart faites par la victime et certaines étaient présentes avant son enlèvement. Dit JJ lisant le dossier de Sandrine.

- Il choisirait des victimes ayant déjà des problèmes et les ferait mourir de la même façon qu'elles se faisaient souffrir. Exposa la nouvelle.

- Partant de cette théorie, il faudrait vérifier pour les deux autres victimes. Dit Hotch. Blake et Morgan, allez chez Michaël Polish.

De retour dans la voiture et bien que Morgan ait vu qu'elle n'était pas complètement stupide, il voulait s'assurer d'autre chose.

- Comment vous sentez-vous face aux familles de victimes?

- Vous voulez savoir si je ne vais pas craquer?

- Non, je veux savoir si vous avez déjà été en présence de famille ayant perdu un proche et dont vous devez fouiller la vie.

- Oui. Répondit-elle sûr d'elle.

- Bien.

Le reste du chemin se passa dans un silence glacial. Et arrivés devant la maison de la famille, il commença à pleuvoir. Ils sonnèrent et le père de famille vint ouvrir. Il les fit entrer dans le salon, la mère était assise en train de pleurer dans les bras de sa fille qui devait avoir 18 ans. Blake s'assit en face d'elles pendant que Derek regardait un peu la pièce.

- Vous vouliez nous poser des questions? Demanda le père qui était resté debout.

- Oui, nous voulions savoir si votre fils avait eu des problèmes avant son enlèvement.

- Quel genre de problèmes ? Demanda la mère en relevant la tête. A l'école, vous voulez dire? Mon fils n'était pas le premier mais il travaillait dur.

- Et est-ce qu'il avait un problème au niveau de la nourriture ?

- En quoi cela pourrait vous aider ? Fit la mère de famille clairement sur la défensive, Alex esquissa un coup d'œil à Derek mais celui-ci avait le dos tourné.

- Nous pensons que celui qui a enlevé votre fils, savait qu'il était anorexique

- Mon fils mangeait peu depuis toujours.

- Il n'est jamais allé consulter?

- Mon fils allait bien, maintenant si vous n'avez pas d'autre question, veuillez sortir de chez moi pour trouver le salopard qui a tué mon fils. Cria le père, les larmes aux yeux se mettant entre sa famille et les agents.

- Bien, je suis désolée.

Morgan ne rajouta rien, il sortit le premier, arrivés à la voiture, Blake fit se retourner Derek. Elle semblait en colère et lui jubilait un peu. Elle voulait être sûre d'elle et elle s'était plantée.

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas intervenu?

- Tu as dit que tu gérais.

- Attendez ! Fit une voix, ils se retournèrent et virent la fille de la famille.

- Qu'est qu'il y a ? Demanda la brune.

- Mes parents n'ont jamais voulu l'admettre mais mon frère avait vraiment un problème. Depuis qu'il était entré au lycée, les autres le harcelaient et un peu après, il a commencé. Ça va vous aider à retrouver celui qui lui a fait ça?

- Oui, mais est-ce que votre frère en avait parlé à quelqu'un ? Est-ce qu'il suivait un groupe ?

- Non, pas à ma connaissance, il n'y avait que moi qui savais.

- Merci, cela va nous aider. Remercia Derek.

Ils rentrèrent dans la voiture et de suite, Blake réattaqua.

- Vous voulez me ridiculiser pour que je m'en aille ? Demanda-t-elle, Morgan releva qu'elle le vouvoyait de nouveau.

- J'ai un coup de fil à passer. Dit-il en sortant son téléphone. Garcia, j'ai besoin que tu cherches un site où Michaël Polish aurait pu parler de son anorexie.

- Je te cherche ça mon chou et je te rappelle.

- J'attends toujours votre réponse. Fit-elle alors qu'il rangeait son portable, il mit les clés dans le contact et se tourna vers elle.

- Est-ce que je vous fais confiance, non. Est-ce que je veux que Reid revienne, oui. Est-ce que je lui fais confiance même après ce qu'il a traversé, oui. Est-ce que cette affaire compte plus que ma vie privée ? Oui. Donc si vous voulez reparler de mon comportement, cela se fera après avoir attrapé notre coupable.

Ils arrivèrent au commissariat et rejoignirent les autres. Emily vit tout de suite qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre les deux agents. Mais Hotch fit rassembler tout le monde pour faire le point. Finalement, il ordonna que tout le monde aille se coucher et qu'ils reprendraient demain. Les autres allèrent manger mais Derek préféra monter directement dans sa chambre d'hôtel qu'il ne partageait avec personne. Il téléphona à Reid.

- Reid.

- C'est Derek, je viens de rentrer à l'hôtel et j'avais envie d'entendre ta voix et d'avoir la réponse à ma question.

- J'ai pas envie d'en parler.

- Je suis sérieux.

- Moi aussi, j'aimerai qu'on en parle face-à-face.

- D'accord et sinon que fais-tu de beau?

- Rien, Deeks est en mission lui aussi. Tout le monde est utile sauf moi.

- Ne dis pas ça.

- Et avec la nouvelle ?

- Elle m'insupporte mais elle a des compétences. Avoua-t-il en s'asseyant sur le lit enlevant ses chaussures. Tu me manques.

- Toi aussi. Derek ?

- Quoi ? Tu veux bien garder ton téléphone allumé jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme?

- Si tu veux.

De son côté Blake était dans les toilettes du restaurant et s'aspergeait le visage d'eau. Emily rentra et vint près d'elle.

- On se demandait si vous alliez bien ?

- Oui je vais bien !

- Ce n'est jamais facile un premier jour dans une équipe. Mon premier jour n'a pas été rose non plus.

- L'agent Morgan aussi ?

- Non c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui n'est plus là. Avec Derek le courant est plutôt bien passé mais c'était en d'autres circonstances. J'avoue que vous ne l'avez pas rencontré dans une bonne période. C'est parce que nous le connaissons assez que nous pouvons faire abstraction de sa mauvaise humeur.

- Je ne savais vraiment pas que je remplaçais quelqu'un de cette façon.

- Cela devrait s'arranger et puis vous lui avez tenu tête, c'est la meilleure méthode. Mais il est vraiment bon dans ce qu'il fait. Rajouta-t-elle Blake crut comprendre le sous-entendu.

- Je ne suis pas une taupe.

- Je voulais en être sûre. Sourit Emily. Venez les autres vont s'inquiéter.

- Vous ne deviez pas y aller ? Demanda Alex en montrant les toilettes.

- Non.

- Merci Agent Prentiss.

- Emily.

- Alex.

Les deux femmes sortirent et toute l'équipe partit dormir avant la dure journée qui les attendait.

* * *

**Strauss: pourquoi m'en vouloir, dans chaque fic vous me faites passer pour la méchante.**

**CIA: nous aussi !**

**Mackensy: Strauss c'est vrai, dans ma prochaine fic vous serez valorisée. La CIA vous n'êtes même pas encore apparue dans cette fic.**

**Blake: et moi, j'ai l'air de faire encore plus tâche que dans la série.**

**Mackensy: dans la série tu sers juste à rien.**

**Blake: même pas vrai !**

**Mackensy: tu es invisible, sans personnalité, bon l'épisode sur toi et ton copain était pas mal mais tu restes sans grand intérêt.**

**Reid: c'est vrai, dégage et rends moi ma place.**

**Mackensy: il est certain que si je demandais l'avis aux lecteurs, je crois que Blake, tu n'aurais aucune chance. Je crois n'avoir vu aucune fic sur toi en français contrairement à Reid et Morgan qui eux cumulent.**

**Blake: alors écris en une où je serais encore mieux qu'eux et où Strauss sera encore plus aimée que JJ et Garcia réunies et où la CIA sauverait le monde.**

**Mackensy: sorry, mon imagination ne va pas jusque là.**

**Callen: vu tes autres fics, tu as fait bien pire.**

**Mackensy: t'es censé être de mon côté mais je t'aime quand même. Sur ce à la prochaine et reviews.**


End file.
